


The Powers That Be

by CrowNoYami



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sacrificed his life to save the world, The Powers That Be decide that Spike deserves a second chance, this one without the chip, without the pain of sunlight... and without Buffy. William The Bloody is going back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: Mentions of character death, spoilers for Buffy the Vampire Slayer series ending.**

**Authors notes: Okay, so I decided to do with this story the same as The Lonely Angel. I took down all chapters and will be re-posting them as I edit the heck out of them. I am still looking for a beta for this work if anyone is interested.**

 

 

_How could one moment_

_Change the course of time?_

_How could it all decide?_

_Decide if you were mine?_

 

_One moment you were next to me_

_And the next you're far away_

_I try to make my way to you_

_But my legs will only stay_

 

_A soft smile on your face_

_As a lie comes, a lovely sound_

_Words that I wanted to hear_

_Before my life was bound_

 

_And now the light comes forth_

_As I say my last goodbye_

_A smile on my face_

_As for you I proudly die_

 

**Chapter One**

 

Pain; everything was burning… his flesh and soul alike. He let go, forcing out a cry never before having come from his lips. He had known that it would hurt, but never anything like this. Not even when he was human had he experienced a pain like this; never… not when he got that chip, or the times that he almost made his final rest. The pain was everywhere, inside his body and spirit, there wasn't anywhere that the pain hadn't touched… and yet he felt oddly comforted by it.

For years he had been fighting for something to make him feel more human; first it was the killing, then staying around the slayer; be it to torment, to shag, and eventually to love. Now he could feel the ultimate feeling of being human... death. It was true that there were going to be some regrets; like not being able to bother Peaches again, or to see his Dark Princess. For a moment he allowed himself to push back as much of the pain as he could and think about those parting words between him and his love. It had hurt to know that the only time she would say those words were when she couldn't mean them, but maybe in the after-life that wouldn't hurt so much.

Closing his eyes, Spike let the pain wash over him; let it take everything that he was so that he could finally find his rest. Five minutes later he was starting to get impatient; he still hurt like hell but it was more tolerable now, and he couldn't hear anything going on around him. Opening his eyes, Spike tried to see what the after-life looked like when he noticed that there was nothing; no light (not that he was expecting any after all those killings) no flames, nothing… only darkness as far as he could see.

Taking a breath he tried to sniff out what could be in the darkness, but was once again met with nothing. Moving to check behind him he still could not see a thing, which caused him to sigh before shrugging and placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. If someone thought that he was willing to walk around without seeing anything they were going to be disappointed.

A soft noise came from in front him, but Spike still couldn't see anything. Then without warning a soft light glowed about ten feet from him. There was what he assumed to be a man there; he was tall; a bit above 6 feet and slender, a black cloak keeping his face from view. Three more lights went on around the man, one of them showed a woman, she was a head over 5 feet and was also covered with a cloak.

Another man and woman appeared as well, both of them were around 6 feet in height and mostly hidden by the cloaks. Wondering if they were going to show him all of his evil deeds he had done in his life, Spike shrugged lightly and decided to speak up first if only to break the silence.

"I don't know what you've planned to tell me but I already know that I'm one of those "Big Baddies" and what I've done… now if we could just move on I'd be happy to get on with my afterlife, okay mate?"

After he was done speaking Spike could hear a soft giggling coming from one of the women. Raising an eyebrow, Spike looked at the shorter of the two women in silent question before the man beside her spoke. His voice was rich; it made you wish to do whatever he said, it held a power in it.

"For several hundred years we waited for someone to give the ultimate sacrifice for those they loved. You were chosen to give your life for the humans you had been taught to destroy. It was not certain that you would meet your fate, but we are glad that you did."

After the first man spoke the second opened his mouth to continue from where the other left off. This mans' voice was cold and hard, one of someone who had killed to survive and sought no pleasure in life.

"Because of you now there are thousands, if not millions of lives that had been saved. You have protected the innocent while still holding the will of a killer. You managed to bring life into this world. You are what we created the amulet for; the ultimate savoir and hero… the ultimate sacrifice."

Next it was the taller woman's time to speak, her voice flowed over him like a soft warm breeze. Her words were spoken with pure emotion which was a great contrast to the man who had spoken from her side.

"For such a sacrifice you will no longer hold your place in hell with those like you, but instead ascend into heaven. Normally, that would be all and we would be on our way, but you have proven yourself more than worthy once again with your emotions. We have seen your love of the Slayer; we have watched you ever since you started to change. To have someone love another like you have loved her, and yet expect nothing in return. To think yourself unworthy of such a thing that has brought you here before us instead of being on your way to heaven."

Taking a step towards him, the smaller woman and the only one not to speak yet opened her mouth. If Spike had thought that the first woman had held emotion then this one was pure feeling. Her soothing voice melted something inside him, and made him feel safe.

"You, one of such sacrifice have never known the true power of love and what it holds. You gave up everything to save others, and yet you have never had your love returned to you; because of this we have decided to change your fate. You will not be ascending quite yet, as indeed we have come up with someone much better for you.

We will grant you much power for someone of your blood… although some of us thought of turning you human, to take your demon self from you would only destroy part of you. To make your quest easier you will hold no fear for the burning rays of the blessed sun, fore it will not harm you. The water of those from pure spirit will not destroy your skin, because you have proven yourself to their God as well."

Spike couldn't believe what was being said, he wouldn't have to worry about the hours that he was outside, and not have to worry about that bloody holy water. The small woman walked closer to him and brought his hands in her own, holding them between the two.

"As to every ying there must be a yang; to send you on your way back to where you once were would only lead you to more heartache and pain. The Slayer is not the one for you, you should know this… only pain and hate will come between you, never love."

When Spike started to bow his head in defeat, the woman dropped one of their hands and brought it to his chin to push it up to look at her again.

"You do however, have someone out there that will ease the pain in your heart. We will send you to him, in a place you know well… there are things we ask in return for this. Your chip will be removed upon your wakening from your travel, but you cannot turn those unwilling or kill those who are pure.

This will allow you to drink from those willingly, and turn, should you feel the need. To keep your secrecy we have decided that only your fangs will change on your face while feeding. Your demon will be a part of you now more than ever; fore we will also take your soul. That is the true cost of everything we have given you. Your soul will be lost, but unlike the slayer your mate will not care."

Giving Spike one last smile, the woman patted his cheek lightly before moving back beside the man she had been standing by before. Linking their hands together, the four people gave him a smile before chanting in a language he had never heard before.

As they chanted more forcefully and closed their eyes there was a soft blue glow that came around him from all sides. It was then that everything the four of them had said started to fully sink in. He was to leave everything behind and go somewhere he didn't know, and try to find his mate… who was male.

Spike never even got the chance to panic, as the glow spread through his entire being and the pain was there once again although reasonably less this time. Before he passed out there was a soft voice inside his head, one that he hadn't heard while in the strange space with the four people.

' _Do not worry, little one… you're going back home…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Authors notes: Okay, so I decided to do with this story the same as The Lonely Angel. I took down all chapters and will be re-posting them as I edit the heck out of them I am still looking for a beta for this story if anyone is interested.**

 

 

 

_I sit here and wonder_

_What I did in the past_

_To deserve this kind of treatment_

_As pain rips along my back_

 

_But then a flash of her face_

_And the tears that fell down_

_And I know that as my skin rips_

_And my hands are tightly bound_

 

_That I deserve this punishment_

_This Hell in mortal times_

_Because I gave you up my dear_

_I hurt what was once mine_

 

_So you take up your vengeance_

_My body is yours to harm_

_But my soul that you cannot touch_

_Is screaming in alarm_

 

_It sad when you think about it_

_The Hell I was to receive_

_My redemption is now paid_

_And is to Heaven that I will leave_

 

_But your soul is now stained with blood_

_With my blood to be exact_

_And to Hell it will now remain_

_To never redeem itself back_

 

**Chapter Two**

It wasn't the sound of people moving around in the town, or the sound of the girls training above him that woke him. There was no cold dampness in the air like he was used to, no smell of a basement to awaken him. No words were being said, and last of all, there was no female scent anywhere. Instead, it was the warmth of sunlight which had started to shine upon his face that woke the blond from his sleep.

Blinking, Spike realized what was hitting his face and quickly stumbled away from it, hissing as he did. Brining a hand to his face he checked for injuries only to find none, surprised, Spike once again looked to the window where the sun was peeking out. He could see it, could see the rays flowing through the glass and landing on the small bed that was in the center of the room.

Ever so carefully, Spike placed his hand on the covers of the bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept on one so soft. Ever so slowly, his hand made its way to the edge of where the sun was resting against the dark green covers. Gulping, Spike closed his eyes only to thrust his hand forward and into the rays of the sun.

Expecting the harsh burn to melt away at his skin like acid, he was ready to pull back when he realized that it didn't hurt. The sun was indeed warm against his skin but not painful, there was no smoke or ash coming from his hand, only a comforting feeling he hadn't felt in many years.

Cautiously as if it was some kind of trick, Spike moved so that his entire body was covered in the once-harmful rays of the sun. When nothing happened, Spike stood up and made his way to the window, pushing it up he let the sun hit him with its full force. Once again nothing happened to harm him; there was nothing wrong as if he was alive again.

With that thought, Spikes' eyes widened and he brought a hand to his mouth to run along his teeth. Finding his fangs still there and checking to make sure there was no pulse; Spike had to breathe a sigh of relief. Although he had started to act more human he didn't want to become one of those weak creatures. Plopping himself back down on the bed, Spike closed his eyes, both basking in the feeling of having the sun against his skin and trying to remember where the hell he was.

In a rush the memories of his sacrifice, and the meeting that followed flowed into his brain. When it had finished, Spike realized that he still had no idea where he was as nobody had really told him. Someone saying that he was going back home meant nothing to the vampire, he had held several homes throughout his time on this planet and none of them looked like this room.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to find out where he was by staying in one spot, Spike stood up once again and looked around to find the door that lead outside of the room. Opening it up he glanced down to notice a long hallway filled with many other doors, shrugging his shoulders he started to walk down the hallway, looking for a way out.

After ten minutes of walking around bits and pieces of memory started to bite at him, although he had never stepped foot inside of the bedroom he woke up in there were some similarities between the house and something from his memory. At the end of an hour of walking around Spike finally found a room of interest for him, although the house was mostly covered in a fine layer of dust this was one of the rooms that were clean.

Sighing Spike looked around the kitchen, wondering why there were so many stools pushed up against the stove and other things when he remembered. With great speed he dashed up a few hallways and stairs until he came to a huge doorway. Taking a sharp breath, Spike threw open the wooden doors and gazed at the bedroom inside.

Inside the room was a huge bed, larger than a king-size along with a vanity, desk, and a couple night tables as well. A candle holder was in place at either side of the bed, pure silver though the dust was hiding that well. Off to the right side was a door to what Spike knew would hold a huge walk-in closet full of clothing that went out of style long ago, but would still fit him if needed. Also on the right side was another door that would lead to his personal bathing room, he hoped that if he was to stay here he would be able to change it for modern times. To the left however was another door, a wistful smile spread on Spikes face at that door. It lead to where the mistress of the house would stay until they were wed, although he had never held a woman there for long.

Stepping inside of the room, Spike tried not to breathe in too deeply given the state of it, the house elves would have long ago gone into a deep sleep awaiting the return of their master. Moving himself to the left bed table where a stick of wax was still there, having long ago burnt out, Spike reached for the top drawer and pulled it open. He would have to re-establish the wards on the house since he was actually dead in order to get the elves up and see that he was the true heir.

As the drawer pulled out he wondered if this would work anymore, now that he had already died, or if it would all backfire. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Spike waited until he could see inside the drawer and had to blink his eyes from wonder as there it laid, untouched by time. Gazing at the small wooden stick, Spike felt a sense of home come across him, he knew that it would be hard for him to catch up on everything but in all reality he finally was _home._

Picking up the slender stick, he waited until it was about chest height before using his wrist to twirl slightly in the air. Not even having to say a word this caused the stick to spark silver and gold colors from the end, which swirled around him to cover him completely for a few moments. When the swirling colors finally vanished Spike noticed that there was one house elf in front of him, dressed in the family colors. Unlike most house elves the ones in his house always had a uniform to wear, and proper clothing and sleeping arrangements.

The elf bowed deeply to Spike, although he knew it was trying its hardest not to squeal in joy at having a master to serve once again. Not many knew it but without a proper master it was possible for the house elves to die, hence why they served so loyally no matter how they are treated. His family had long ago realized this and had stopped treating the house elves so horribly after his great grandfather declared that they were servants, not slaves.

"Master, my name is Blitsy, sir. Blitsy is so happy to serve Master William again; it had been so long since house elves have been able to serve such a good master. What can Blitsy and the house elves be doing for Master?"

Mentally reminding himself that it wasn't their fault that the house elves didn't speak properly even compared to himself, Spike managed to give the head house elf a small smile. He hated his name, but they didn't know that and in this house he was never "Spike" he was only "Master William" and that he supposed was a good thing.

"Blitsy, I would like for you and the house elves to try and get some of the dust out of the rooms, starting with this one and working towards the main rooms. I don't expect a meal to be made today or tonight for myself but feel free to go shopping for you and the rest of the staff. During your magical sleep I haven't been able to get in contact with the Wizarding world either, so I suppose I need to go to Gringotts to see how my investments have progressed. I expect this room to be done before I return, understood?"

With a happy squeal and reassurance that the house elves would have more than that done, Blitsy vanished with a small crack behind her. She left to go off and give his orders to the other house elves that were starting to wake up in their rooms. Looking once more at the room, Spike wished he knew what was in style for the Wizarding world now, but having been out of it for over a hundred years would leave you without any taste in fashion. Deciding that he very well couldn't go anywhere naked he opened his closet and pulled out a random cloak, and after charming it clean put it on.

Walking out of his room with his wand tucked in his pants pocket, Spike made his way down the many hallways now that he knew where he was. Along with the dust on the floor and furniture it seemed that the house elves had covered the portraits with white sheets, making it a bit easier for him to grasp where he was without them yelling at him. Once he reached the doorway, Spike wondered how strong the wards would be on his home after being away for so long, and not being able to strengthen them.

Making a mental note to re-establish the wards after he had a chance to look through the library, Spike opened the door letting the sunlight wrap around his form as if an embrace. With a soft sigh, Spike closed the door behind him and walked down a long walkway until he reached an archway. The archway served as both decoration and the end point to the anti-apparition wards. Crossing the archway Spike felt the wards disappear, making him smile at the loss he felt, maybe he didn't need to strengthen them after all. Finally with one last look at his home, Spike vanished with a soft "pop" sound the only thing that announced his disappearance.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.**

**Authors note: I am still looking for a beta for this story if anyone is interested.**

 

 

 

_You slipped through my fingers_

_My dreams fade away_

_My helplessness consuming_

_Every single day_

 

_I wish I could be a fly_

_On the wall of your heart_

_That way in my mind_

_We would never have to part_

 

_I sit here alone_

_And broken I stand_

_You think that that's strong enough_

_To make you a man?_

 

**Chapter Three**

Diagon Alley, the only Wizarding shopping centre he had known would still be there, hadn't changed one bit from when he had left. Glancing around, Spike noticed that it must be time for the students to come home. There were only adults shopping around the Alley, all of them seeming to hold either graduation or grading presents. Shrugging his shoulders at the stares he was getting for wearing his usual clothing, Spike made his way to a white marble building that also hadn't changed.

Stepping inside there were only a few people at the tellers, all of which stared at him openly while the goblins looked at him curiously. As a magical creature they knew that he wasn't human, but they knew better than to mention it unless he became a problem. Making his way up to an open teller, Spikes' face changed slightly to show that he meant business and wouldn't be pushed aside.

"I'm looking for the Goblin that took over Gramhook's family vaults. It was stated that only his own heir would be trusted with such, or someone he appointed himself, if that helps."

As Spike spoke the goblins' eyes started to bulge, everyone at the bank knew who Gramhook had once been. A few hundred years ago he had been the sole goblin to take management of the Malfoy vaults. It was because of Gramhook that the Malfoy's even came to Gringotts instead of getting their own personal banker. Gramhook had also closed several more deals, the Black family, Potter family, Longbottom family, heck most of the pureblood families that dealt with the bank were because of him.

For someone to know _that_ goblins name, and request that they see his heir… there was only one family that requested that their vault staid with Gramhook's bloodline. Bowing deeply the goblin stated that he would get the heir right away, fleeing to fetch the newly appointed heir of Gramhook's' line. When he returned, the goblin motioned for Spike to come behind the counter, something that nobody was allowed to do. This caused the goblins that had been too far away to hear, and the humans to gasp in shock.

Nodding his head, Spike walked behind the counter and followed the goblin to an office, probably one of the biggest and nicely furnished in the building. As the door opened, the goblin left him while Spike went inside, seeing a goblin there with several files on his desk and a pleasant smile on his face. Sniffing, Spike could tell that he was nervous, probably new at the job as well, if his needing to review the files was any indication.

As motioned Spike shut the door from prying eyes and cast several charms on it before taking a seat before the goblin. Leaning back on the chair he let the goblin observe him, already knowing that he was wearing old clothing and that he looked more muggle than anything else. Mentally counting to ten, Spike locked gazes with the goblin and waited for him to introduce himself.

"My name is Griphook, Lord Malfoy, and I must say that it is both a shock and an honor to have you come back to the Wizarding world. My four-times-great-grandfather was Gramhook, making me his heir and head of your family vaults. Now as stated three hundred years ago all of your investments have been in place, as well as any updated ones that my family agreed would be good and profitable. Also one tenth of your original statement was given to your half-brother along with five percent of your investments."

Opening up one of the files on his desk, Griphook tried the best he could from looking surprised while reading the contents of the file. Spike merely smirked at the look Griphook was giving the parchment, it seemed like he was set for a while financially. When Griphook looked back up at him, Spike tried to hide his smirk but didn't manage it very well, but that didn't seem to bother Griphook.

"Although technically you had died out sensors registered that you were re-born therefore nothing had been taken from your vault, no matter how much Lor-Mister Malfoy tried to get into your vaults. I am pleased to tell you that you, Lord Malfoy may gain your full name and all the influence that comes with it. Along with that is also the fact that you are now the richest wizard in all of Europe and possibly the world, although I will have to get some numbers from other countries to be sure."

Blinking stupidly, Spike tried to grasp what Griphook had said, he was loaded. With an ease that he shouldn't have been able to, Spike pushed that information aside for now to brainstorm on latter. Glancing down at his right hand, Spike wondered if he should become Lord Malfoy, but the earlier words about the current Malfoy trying to take the money that wasn't his made him burn enough inside to deicide.

"Griphook, if you don't mind I would like to go through with the ritual to take my name and inheritance. I don't like the fact that this Mister Malfoy has been trying to take what wasn't his. It was my own generosity that allowed them any money from the vaults at all, legally stating my brother was nothing more than a bastard, and as such shouldn't even hold the Malfoy name."

Deciding not to say anything to either defend the Malfoys, who had been long-time clients or agree with Spike, Griphook nodded and left through the same door that Spike had come in from. Sitting alone, Spike wondered if maybe he should get someone with more experience to take over his accounts, but then again it was Gramhook that he had liked all those years ago and he was sure that the honesty that the elderly goblin had shown him then had been genuine.

It was common knowledge that goblins were greedy creatures, but Gramhook had been one of the few that so long as he was paid, didn't seem like he would take money out of his account. Shrugging his shoulders, Spike figured that he would have a while to figure out if he liked this goblin before he continued; perhaps it was time that he showed England why it was exactly that the Malfoy name held power.

When finally Griphook returned into the room, he shut the door behind him, looking quite angry after his trip to get the things they would need. Interested, Spike sniffed the air slightly and realized that even though it was a goblin he could still smell the emotions coming from the creature, and anger was defiantly one of them along with a great dose of fear.

Taking in the angry and afraid form before him, Spike thought about what could have happened while gathering the supplies to make him react like this. When the anger started to fade he smelt the fear increase once the goblin noticed that Spike was eyeing him. Figuring that it had more to do with what he was then who he was, Spike shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't eat goblin if that's what your worried about, try not to eat anything unwilling now. So why don't you tell me what happened in those few minutes you were gone?"

While organizing the bowl, knife, text and herbs that he would need for the ritual, Griphook spoke while taking Spikes hand and performing the blood ritual to get his rings. Griphook used the knife to make a long, deep cut to let the blood pour out into the bowl underneath his hand. Once the blood was in the bowl, Griphook watched as the hand healed itself. Shaking his head slightly, Griphook placed in the already crushed herbs and started to chant until the bowl glowed blue and the blood and herbs vanished to show a silver ring inside the bowl.

"It is a long-standing tradition for goblins to try and get the others job if higher up… the fact that you stated that only Gramhook's' heir could take care of your vaults made quite a few goblin families angry. They would have normally cheated their way to taking care of your vaults. I just got a reminder while getting the supplies that now that you have your full power back it is your responsibility to choose who will be taking care of your vaults from now on."

Nodding his head and waiting for the chanting to stop, Spike picked up the ring that was left at the bottom of the bowl. Looking it over he smiled at the memories he held of seeing his father wear this same ring. Placing it on his right hand, Spike was once again engulfed in silver-gold magic before it settled, having accepted him as the true holder of the ring. Turning back to the goblin before him, Spike shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the chair comfortably.

"If what you say is true then why the hell would I change who takes care of my vaults? I mean seriously, any other goblin would have lied if only to steal the money away latter. It was Gramhook's' honesty that drew me into the bank in the first place, even though I knew that the other goblins would sooner stab me in the back. Your four-times-great-grandfather was a great person, hence why I kept my vault in his line and trusted _him_ with any nvestment. The only reason I would take you off of my accounts is because I caught you stealing or being dishonest."

Tapping the side of his nose, Spike gave the goblin a warning look. Though Griphook could change the paperwork and change the balance before Spike noticed anything, his scent would give him away and they both knew it. There was no way for the goblin to steal from him without it showing in his scent somehow. Nodding, Griphook started to relax and the fear eased away from him and his scent while he opened up another file.

"There have been several updates in our technology since the last time you visited our establishment. I'm sure that you're aware of muggle credit cards? After much debating we at Gringotts have made our own branch of credit cards, allowing you to take money from the vault directly instead of having to go down to the vault itself each time you wish to make a withdraw. These cards work in the muggle world as well; leaving them by far the most advanced we have been in a long time."

Taking out a credit card, Griphook passed it over to Spike who looked at it for a moment before pocketing the slim piece of plastic. Knowing that he had missed a lot even if things hadn't seemed to change all that much, Spike wondered if he could get basic updates on the history of the Wizarding world for the past three hundred years. Having spoken that last thought out loud, Griphook happily complied by passing him a couple of the folders from the pile, explaining that inside was the highlighted events until recently.

Nodding his head, Spike stood up, taking with him several folders that he would have to read through, the top one stating all of his duties and rights now that he was back. Thanking Griphook, Spike easily shrunk the folders and placed them inside of his coat pocket.

Stepping outside of the doorway and into the main viewing area of Gringotts he received as much attention as before. Several eyes moved to look at the human who was behind the counter, like it was the Dark Lord himself that was standing there wearing a tutu. Sighing to himself, Spike walked past the people and into the streets of Diagon Alley. Breathing in the fresh air he couldn't help his smile as the sun, which was still out in mid-day, grazed his skin without harming him.

With confident steps Spike looked around at the new shops and a couple of the older ones that had managed to stay in business. With a couple easy twists and turns, Spike made his way to one of the finer clothing stores, knowing that at least this one had managed to stay through the ages. Walking inside there were few people there seeing as most of their customers had their clothing tailored and shipped to their houses.

Not wishing for anyone to go to his home just yet, Spike moved his eyes around the fabric, although it seemed they were still in style he didn't want to wear any of his old clothing unless he needed to. Pulling a few robes from the hangers, Spike held them up to his body and looked down at himself, as the Powers the Be had said nothing about his reflection. Glancing at the tailor who was eyeing him distastefully, Spike turned his hand so that the tailor would be able to see his ring.

The moment the tailor saw his family ring he gasped and rushed over to help Spike in his choice of clothing. It took them both about two hours, along with the help of another tailor who the first had to call in. When they were finished, Spike had one bag full of shrunken clothing along with the promise to have the rest of his clothing finished and shipped within a week.

With his bag in hand, and a new black set of robes with silver trim along with his family crest etched on his left breast, Spike started on his way to Knockturn Alley. With his new clothing he drew a lot less attention, except when the few people got a glimpse of the crest on his chest. With his robes blowing behind him, Spike followed his nose to a back shop that he knew had what he was looking for.

With his hood drawn up, Spike walked inside the shop and looked around. It was dark and dingy, like most of the shops around this part, but he noticed that there were mirrors everywhere and random bunches of wolfs bane throughout the shop. Figuring that with what the guy sold that was to be expected, Spike was a bit surprised to see that he did indeed have a reflection in the mirror and silently thanked The Powers again for yet another gift.

Walking to the counter, Spike noticed that the bell was pure silver, smirking he rung it. It took only a few moments for an old man to come to him, looking suspicious at the fact that it was daytime and the silver bell didn't seem to do any harm to the customer. Pulling down his hood, Spike looked at the store keeper who hadn't seen his family crest yet.

"I'm going to make this quick and painless, I need blood and I'm willing to pay for it, but although it would be illegal I would greatly appreciate human blood if you have it somewhere out back. I'm willing to buy such blood on a monthly or weekly basis."

The shopkeeper looked at Spike once again before he noticed the crest on the robes and a quick glance the ring on his finger. Turning white for a moment the shopkeeper nodded and rushed out back to get whatever it was that the true Lord Malfoy wanted. Though the Malfoy name did hold power even now, it was only because the true Lord had not been seen in over three hundred years. Now that he had returned, the Malfoy power had so much as tripled for the true Lord. The current Malfoy family would lose what power they once held in the Ministry.

Arriving back with a crate full of bags of blood, the shopkeeper looked as Spike opened the crate and sniffed the contents. The blood was indeed human, and with the aid of magic they didn't even have to add the chemicals to keep the blood from clotting. Nodding his head, Spike pocketed the crate after shrinking it, tossing a bag full of galleons on the counter that he had gotten Blitsy to get for him while he was being fitted for clothing.

The shop keeper looked at the bag of galleons and the crate of blood before smiling at the man. He had given him a fair amount for his silence and they both knew it without it being said. Leaving his hood down, Spike walked out of the shop, once he was outside he called for Blitsy once again and told her to take the crate to his room but not to open it, he would put the contents away when he got home.

Roaming for two hours around both Knockturn and Diagon Alley, Spike picked up a few things before finally caving and getting a pet phoenix so that he would be able to receive and give mail easily. The phoenix that he had chosen had in fact hatched while he was inside of the shop, thus when it saw him it formed a bond therefore Spike couldn't leave the shop without buying it.

With the phoenix on his shoulder and the bags he had gotten in his hands he apparated away to just outside of the wards. The phoenix which he had yet to give a name, squawked at the sensation, but stopped once they were inside of the mansion. Spike never stopped moving until he finally reached his bedroom, hardly noticing that it along with his adjoining bathroom was clean and fresh.

Sighing to himself, Spike dropped the bags on the floor before gently placing the phoenix down on one of the pillows from his freshly made bed. Blitsy had come to him several times through his shopping trip without needing to be called in order to take things that needed to be put away for him. Not having to put everything away along with his newly recovered heritage made things a bit easier on him. Looking at the crate that Blitsy had placed at the foot of his bed unopened, Spike realized that he needed to feed.

Taking off his cloak and outer robes, Spike laid them on one of the chairs while making his way to the crate. Opening the lid he sighed in blissfully before taking out one of the bags of blood. Not having it freeze his hand and instead have it remain room-temperature was wonderful. Like all vampires he preferred his blood warm. Bringing the bag to his lips he breathed in deeply before sinking his fangs into the thin plastic. The liquid flowed freely into his mouth and down his throat, making his eyes close in bliss at the taste. The bag was done in only a few minutes, but just the one would fill him for the next while.

Removing his fangs from the bag he felt a slight tingling sensation as they withdrew back into his gums to a regular length. Sighing, Spike vanished the bag before looking at the phoenix who was watching him curiously, no fear was being displayed which made Spike feel a bit better. Stripping off the rest of his clothing while he went, Spike slipped under the covers and into bed, allowing the small phoenix to curl up against him while he shut his eyes. It had been a long day and although he loved the feeling of the long-lost sun, he wasn't used to it thus his need for rest before the night sky even showed itself.

' _Tomorrow I have so much to do… I think a visit to the Ministry is in order…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Warnings: None for this chapter.**

**Authors note: Hello! Thank you all for your continued support!**

 

_While sitting in the living room_

_And watching a favorite show_

_I think about how grateful I am_

_And I wonder who else would know_

_Who would know about the trouble_

_That harms the outside world?_

_Of the horrible things that happened_

_While the world twirled?_

_But here inside my living room_

_I think about those places_

_And thank God that I'm not there_

 

**Chapter Four**

He knew eventually, the truth would come out about him being back. He had been seen by many people in Diagon Alley and any would have seen his crest on his robe. Spike never really expected it to be so soon. The wards had been set over three hundred years ago and through that time the need for a ward against owl-post hadn't been needed. As the sun was about to rise his second day in the mansion Spike found himself with a small pile of letters neatly placed (probably by Blitsy) on his desk. Getting up from his comfortable bed careful not to disturb his new pet, Spike didn't bother to put on more than a house-coat before sitting down at his desk.

Looking at the letters he breathed in deeply, it was with great relief that he smelt only parchment and ink with the slightly different smells of wax. Picking up the first letter he used one of his nails to slice it open before taking out the neatly folded parchment. Inside was a letter from what he had heard was the newest newspaper in the Wizarding world. Someone it seemed had tipped them off that he was back, but being who he was they could only write that someone had spotted him and wanted confirmation, if not given in 24 hours they would assume the informant was lying.

Setting the letter aside, Spike thought about it for a moment before pulling up a new piece of parchment and quill. He re-wrote the letter three times before his hand got used to the quill and he managed to write in his elegant script he was used to. Once finished, Spike folded the letter, placed it in an envelope and sealed it with the Malfoy crest. It was with great relief that the Wizarding world hadn't seemed to change anything, but he supposed that their traditions meant a lot to the purebloods and as such they would fight tooth and nail to keep them.

Opening up the next letter, Spike repeated the process of opening and quickly reading through it. With a smirk he took some parchment and wrote a reply, it was an old family that he had once been close with writing to say how happy they were to have the true lord back. His reply was diplomatic, the opposite of what those in Sunnydale would think him of writing. Inside he confirmed that he was back and that he would be willing extend an invitation to a ball he would be hosting once the elves finished their work, also that he would send the date to him in a weeks' time.

The next twenty or so letters held basically the same information, people of old families and even some of former enemies wishing him good health and extending their happiness that he had returned. Each of the letters got the same reply, that he would be hosting a ball and would send the date in a weeks' time. It would take a lot of effort for him to come back to the way he used to be, and as such he needed at least a week to re-learn everything before he could worry about a ball.

Cracking his fingers, Spike took up another letter, this one held the seal for the Ministry. Carefully opening and reading the letter, Spike had to read it twice before he could believe what was actually written. It seemed that the current Minister was telling him that he was not the true Malfoy lord and that this Lucius Malfoy was. Anger consumed him at that moment, it had been a long time since he had been home however every other pureblood knew that no-one else could claim such a title and get away with it.

With the goblins having used the ritual to give him his ring there was no way to fake his claim, given that it was with only his blood he could get the ring. Growling deeply, Spike didn’t notice as his eyes turned burgundy for a moment before it was cleared. While the images of tearing the head off of this Minister Fudge seemed like a good idea for a second, he knew that he couldn't do it, he had promised the Powers that he wouldn't. The wheels started to turn in his head while Spike sat there, trying to come up with something to do. It was five minutes later and with an evil smirk, that Spike made up his mind… there was more than one way to skin a Minister.

Spike didn't write a response to the Ministers letter, instead he was going to do much more. Noticing that he had two other letters to open Spike thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, he knew those crests and neither one would help right now. Standing up from the chair, Spike placed the Ministers letter on top of the ones to be sent out. He had many things to do today or at least to get done as many as possible; one of them was to get plumbing into his home so that he could have a shower or bath.

Going to the crate at the foot of his bed, Spike lifted up the lid and took out a bag of blood. While the warm blood ran down his throat, Spike tried to straighten out all that he had to do before the day was done.

' _One, publicly tell that Minister git off. Two, get books on what the hell wizards do for plumbing now. Three, explain to the house elves that although I'm a vampire I'm not dangerous… well at least to them. Four, read those bloody update papers Griphook gave me. Five, read those last two letters and reply to them. Six, get a book on creature rights or at least something about Vampires and their standing now, magical vampires at that… maybe that should be first before I go to the Ministry…'_

Once he was finished with his meal, Spike once again vanished the bag before starting on his list of things to do. Going to his newly-packed closet Spike picked out a simple black robe with silver lining, hardly noticeable in the silver was instead of one design there were several snakes that made up the seams and etching. Once again the Malfoy crest was in silver on his chest, as the rightful Lord Malfoy all of his robes had the crest put onto them.

Running his fingers through his bleached hair, Spike slipped the letters he needed to send into one of his large pockets not wanting his newly hatched phoenix to tire out when an owl could get the job done. As he made his way to the main meeting chamber of the house, Spike noticed that some of the portraits along with the halls were showing and clean. A fond smile showed on Spikes face, knowing that the elves had probably been working ever since he gave the order, most likely in groups to get it done as quickly as possible.

The large French doors easily opened to reveal that although they had been working, the house-elves had yet to clean the meeting room. Shrugging his shoulders, Spike called for Blitsy and asked her to get the rest of the house elves for a meeting, promising that those that were asleep would soon be able to return to bed. With a nod, Blitsy popped out of the room only to return with probably fifty or so house elves following her.

Most of the elves looked nervous; a meeting normally meant that the Master was angry about their work. Although the Malfoy family never raised a hand at them, the thought of him being displeased at their work seemed so much harsher than any hand could be. Trying to put the elves at ease, Spike smiled slightly which allowed a couple who knew him from before he left relax.

"I call you here to give you all some information that I hope will not leave this house. As you all can tell I am no longer human, in fact I am a vampire, a walker of the night. I wished to announce this to put you all at ease; I will never feed from any of you or ask you to bring me a meal. Blitsy has full access to my accounts to shop for anything that you need, after all just because I'm not going to eat food doesn't mean that I expect you to starve. In case of an emergency there is a crate at the foot of my bed containing bags of blood, I will be buying my meals as often as possible and will not feed from those unwilling."

At those words it seemed that all of the house-elves relaxed, they could always tell when their master was lying and Spike was speaking only the truth. There was a huge black market for human blood to be sold that never harmed the human. Nodding slightly to Blitsy, Spike spoke again although this time his voice was a bit softer.

"I am very pleased with how quickly and efficiently you have been working to make this place livable again. Although I expect the main rooms to be clean in a weeks' time, do not wear yourselves out, remember that while we do have punishments a true Malfoy will never harm their elves… we respect you as servants, helpers, not slaves and will treat you as such.

You have the right to ask questions, to take breaks when needed, to eat when hungry, drink when thirsty, you have the right to your own sleeping space which is comfortable, to feel safe while under this roof, to have clothing in the form of your uniform, should any of you find that these needs are not met you are to come to me. This home although in my name, is yours as well. If there are problems come to me, all I ask in return is your loyalty, your trust and to help me when I ask it of you; is this agreeable still?"

With wide smiles and their eyes sparkling in joy the house elves all nodded at once, the Malfoy family was truly one of a kind. They understood that the elves needed to work under a magical being or else die, but they did not abuse such power and instead made them as comfortable as they could. It hadn't always been like that, but a long time ago one Malfoy Head placed the elves under his protection and since then these were the rules that they followed; willingly and happier than any other elf serving their master.

Before Blitsy allowed her master to leave, she ushered him to his room where she brought a potion to him. After explaining that it would lengthen his hair he drank the potion until it was mid-way down his back. The growth of his hair caused his natural brown to come out instead of his bleached blond. Expertly Blitsy brought scissors to his head and cut it evenly until all the blond was gone. Vanishing the loose hair she smiled once done, and told him that now he looked like her Master William Malfoy.

By mid-afternoon Spike had managed to get all the information that he needed to walk confidently into the Ministry without worry of being staked. With long and purposeful strides, Spike made his way to the head of the Auror department. Behind the desk was a dark-skinned man, he was wearing somewhat flashy but still stylish robes and had perfect white teeth. Giving a smile to the man, Spike received one in return although the others smile was tightly strained.

"Mister…"With a quick glance at the desk Spike finished his sentence "Shacklebolt I presume?" With a quick nod, Shacklebolt leaned back slightly at the chair and inclined that he was listening. Giving a slight grin at the man, Spike took out the letter that the Minister had sent him and slid it over. "It seems that the Minister is under some kind of delusion and I wish to speak with him if at all possible to deal with the matter that is written on this letter he had sent me. I will do so in public or with Aurors, if he feels uncomfortable and for his protection should he or you feel is necessary."

With slightly wide eyes, Shacklebolt picked up the letter and placed several spells on it, said spells reviled that it was the Minister himself who had written it. With a grim face, Shacklebolt read through the letter, fighting back a huge sigh once it was finished. Looking up at the man who was waiting in front of him, Shacklebolt tried to think of what this could mean for the Wizarding world in its current state. It seemed that this man wanted a formal apology but with Fudge still as Minister that wasn't going to happen. Giving back the letter, Shacklebolt looked up into the strange eyes of the man; there was something off about him.

"I'm sorry Lord Malfoy but in all honesty… just between you and me, the chances of the Minister accepting anything that he doesn't like is slim to none. If I were you I would send this letter to Rita Skeeter from the _Daily Prophet_ to publish and make some copies for a few others as well."

Nodding his head, Spike had thought that perhaps with his title the Auror would understand the predicament that the Minister now found himself in. Bringing a hand to his nose to rub at the bridge, Spike took a moment before looking back at the young man before him. Although he, himself only looked perhaps in his twenties at latest everyone even the elderly wizards were nothing but children to him. With a now hard gaze, Spike had made a choice in his course of action.

"Thank you, Mister Shacklebolt, but I must ask you to at least request an appointment with the Minister. Should he change his mind or claim that he had not known about the meeting than it could come down on your head. Please tell him that when he has gotten his mind wrapped around the fact that I _am_ Lord Malfoy than he can speak to me. He has three days to comply before I send the letter out. I know he is a busy man, as am I, in returning with this world. Anything sinister will not be able to get through my wards."

With a quick nod and slight smile, Spike bid the young man good-day after speaking to him about the ball he would be hosting once his mansion was in order to do so. While walking away, Spike wondered if the young man was a pureblood. Unlike others Spike didn't have a problem with those with any magical blood in them, although he didn't like muggles in the least. Trying to remember he came to the conclusion that there was no Shacklebolt when he had last kept tabs on the social circle, so either he was half-blood or simply not one of the old families.

With long strides, Spike made his way to the floo network and clearly spoke "Leaky Cauldron" before throwing the floo-powder in. Ever since the magical world separated from the muggle world there had always been a Leaky Cauldron to separate them. Walking out of the fireplace swiftly, Spike didn't have so much as an ash on him or his clothing, a spell that was sown into all of the finer-made fabrics.

Nodding once to the bartender, Spike tapped the brick wall out back to the entrance of Diagon Ally. Walking swiftly Spike made his way to the local book store in search for something on the plumbing situation. It took him over a half hour before he could find the books he was looking for, after glancing through them, he found that he would have to get someone else to do the spells for him… he had never been the best at household charms.

With a heavy sigh Spike went out of the store and made his way to the post office, they would have a catalogue for floo and owl orders anywhere in the magical world. After paying for the book and sending out his letters, Spike once again went out into the sunlight, it comforted him in a way he knew he never felt in life. The owl shop made him wonder about his own need to send regular post. Walking into the store that he knew his mother would have never let him go into as a child (all the mess wasn't worth it to her) Spike looked around.

Simple spells made the smell a lot nicer than it would have been, but the owl shop still had droppings and food pellets all over the place. Sneering slightly at the way the shop was holding, Spike walked around the small store, glaring at the worker as he tried to walk up to him. He had been in the store ten minutes and was about to leave when something caught his eye. In the corner of the store in the back, where it was mostly cages and other owls’ supplies there was a small raven.

It wasn't tradition to have a raven, but being what he was it was one of the few letter-carriers that would be able to stand being near him. The raven was indeed small; enough that it even looked like it hadn't been eating well or at all. It wouldn't be practical for any kind of harsh weather or large packages but his phoenix would be more than capable in those conditions.

Slowly, Spike moved his hand towards the raven, letting the bird make its choice. None of the owls or other creatures would have let him touch them, but the raven merely looked at his hand. Slowly the bird pressed its beak against Spike's cold skin before cawing softly. Opening its wings, the raven raised itself up enough to perch on Spike's shoulder.

Fighting down a grin, Spike looked at the sales clerk that was wide-eyed at the vampire. Raising an eyebrow Spike walked over to the counter before making his demands. In a few moments he had the clerk gathering a few perches made in gold and silver, bird treats, anything and everything that he thought either his raven or phoenix would want before asking the store clerk why he looked surprised.

"That raven… she wouldn't let anyone near her… attacked even me when I was trying to feed her... I thought for sure she would starve herself to death..."

Raising an eyebrow at the clerk, Spike waved his concerns aside before taking out his card. Paying for everything including a monthly shipment price for treats and food for his animals, Spike left the store. Turning to his new pet he wondered about what he should name his new raven.

"If you could make your way home I am sure the elves will find you something to eat and you could get acquainted with my phoenix I suppose… we'll think of a name latter."

Stopping for a moment after watching the raven leave his shoulder to go home, Spike looked around before deciding that putting out the invitations would be next on his list since his raven should eat something before taking off. With long strides Spike practically glided to the nearest owl-post office inside of the alley. Going to the front desk he pulled out his mail that he needed posted and quickly paid for express delivery. Once he got that straightened out, Spike also paid for a few rental owls that he would keep for the next few days, explaining that his raven needed to gain some strength before it could make deliveries.

Telling the owls his address they sped off to be looked after by the house elves until he arrived home. It was nine sickles a day for the rental owls, but he waved the price aside and paid for two weeks. Striding out into the sun once again Spike breathed in deeply, it was a wonder how after having to be forced so long into not feeding from humans how he grew a tolerance to the scent of them. While walking to the local housing department to see about updating his plumbing situation, Spike couldn't help but think about why it was the Powers That Be sent him here, back to a place he swore he would never return to.

Strangely enough he didn't hate them for it; he had managed to remember his life from before his changing quite well. Fitting back into his role as Lord Malfoy had been easy, even pleasant if he could call it that, and this surprised him. When he was alive he hated the politics of his social standings, pure-bloods had their own political scheme, something that he felt now comfortable with.

After a few hours inside of the housing department and making arrangements for the company to be working on his house non-stop for the next two days Spike wondered why this felt so right. Apparating home Spike was instantly greeted by an excited Blitsy once he reached the doorway. The small house elf informed her master about what exactly she bought and how far the progress was moving on the house-cleaning. Spike was mildly impressed at how much was being done, with this amount of work it wouldn't be long before the rooms he wanted were finished, and the small creature was even thoughtful enough to buy extra food encase he wanted to eat something besides blood or had guests over.

Telling the small house elf about the wizards who would be working on the plumbing, Spike told Blitsy to have someone keep an eye on them at all times and that should they do anything against the rules of the house to force them out before telling him. Nodding her head, Blitsy popped away to give the new orders and make sure they would be followed through. Spike however still had his work cut out for him, more letters were waiting on his desk to be read and he needed to un-shrink his purchases which were taken from him by Blitsy leaving only one gold and silver perch beside his bed.

Reaching his chambers Spike ran a hand through his hair in frustration before sitting down at his desk. Moving his body slightly he noted to himself that although most of his furniture was still in excellent condition he needed to get a new chair for his desk as it was one of his most-used pieces of furniture.

Upon his desk were a few letters, glancing at the names he figured they were responses to his previous letters as well as a formal looking one from the Ministry. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding that he liked procrastinating he opened the new letters first. Only three had sent their reply that day, meaning that the rest still had another three days to reply or Spike would have to consider them no longer allies. The Parkinson's, Longbottom, and Zambinis were all willing and able to go to his ball and were only waiting for the date and time.

Placing those letters in one of the drawers in his desk, Spike turned to the letter from the Ministry, deciding that perhaps he should respond the Minister personally instead of just leaving a message with the Auror.

' _Dear Minister Fudge,_

_I can assure you that I am indeed the rightful Lord of the Malfoy line. Perhaps however I will give you a brief history lesson so that you can better understand my standing. When I was a young boy my father who was still married to my mother (an arranged marriage but legal none-the-less) cheated on her with another woman. Although this was frowned upon since he already had me as an heir those in the community accepted it, even my own mother didn't seem to mind instead spending most of her time with me when not having to act like the perfect wife in the public eye._

_My father, Lord Malfoy managed to eventually get his mistress pregnant. Though the town and my mother were willing to accept him sleeping with another, the child would always be named a bastard and in no way was a threat to my future. My father died a few years after the bastard was born, now don't think I am for one moment being crude, the child was a bastard and his family will always be one. My mother took over the Malfoy duties until I was seventeen and of age to do it myself with the last few years of her training me, of course._

_For many years I played the part of Lord Malfoy, even so much for a brief amount of time to court a young Rachel Parkinson, who later fell in love with Michel Weasley and soon after got married. My half-brother however, when he was seventeen and I twenty found it hard to get work with his status in the world as the bastard of my father. With this in mind and knowing that although he wasn't my brother but only my half-brother I gave to him the right to call himself a Malfoy although my own family would ever hold more power and be the true Lord Malfoy._

_He accepted easily and eagerly, grateful that he wouldn't have to live off the streets. His mother was also so happy that she let go of the envy she once held for my mother and me. I set up an account at Gringotts explaining the situation and moving one tenth of my money and investments to a vault built for my young half-brother. Knowing how greed would take a person I left all my instructions with a goblin I could trust that only I, or my own heir could touch anything in my vault, unless it was a house-elf working for me._

_At age twenty-five my life changed drastically, I had fallen in love with a beauty that would only show herself to me at night. She was my dark princess and I would do anything for her, one night as my mother was in one of our other manors I physically showed my love to her. When I woke up she was beside me but I felt different, changed, my dark princess was indeed a walker of the night, a vampire. She had turned me during the night, but I was too in love and blindly followed her._

_I have been around far longer than you can comprehend, Minister and before you try to send your Aurors after me you must remember the old rules that are forever unchanging. So long as my victims are willing, so long as I do not kill needlessly, and so long as I am not a threat to any world I cannot be touched. I have returned to claim my right as the true Lord Malfoy, Minister and I will not be denied what it mine. Now this is what I want you to do in order to make up for the words you have wrote, I wish you to make a formal apology and place it in the 'Daily Prophet' if the letter you have sent me and a copy of this one will be released to said paper._

_Lord Malfoy, Head of Malfoy House. '_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Warnings: Crossover, Slash, Phoenix name may offend some readers(This is the only time I am making this a warning)**

**Author’s note: Well here is the new chapter 5. I know that it has been a while since my last update and all I can say is that I am sorry. I can’t say that it won’t happen again, because with how life is these days I just can’t tell. What I can promise is that this story is NOT in any way abandoned. I have every intention on finishing this story, in finishing all of my stories and unless my life-story ends I will continue to write!!**

_Remind me again_

_As you walk away_

_Why I still stand here_

_Remind me again_

_As your hand hits hard_

_Why I still stay_

_Remind me again_

_As you sleep around_

_Why I only cry_

_Remind me again_

_As you leave me alone_

_Why I still miss you_

_Remind me again_

_As I wait for your return_

_Why I still love you_

**Chapter Five**

It took two days for Spike to get through the paperwork that Gringotts had sent him, as he was reinstated as Lord Malfoy he needed to get his affairs in order. Not being in the magical world for three hundred years made the paperwork pile up. Eventually he had to break down and get his phoenix who he had named Allah to carry his paperwork to Gringotts as his raven Princess was still too weak. By the time he had finished his work as well as read through the latest updates that Griphook sent he was well on his way to exhaustion.

He couldn't die from exhaustion, but blood could only keep him active for so long before he had to sleep. On the third day he had been pleased by Blitsy's arrival telling him that the washrooms were up to date and that most of his rooms were finished. Dismissing his elf after thanking her Spike made his way to his personal bathroom, giving his wand a quick wave his bath started to fill. The bathroom itself was extravagant, the bathtub more like a small indoor pool, high-end potions were long the shelves for his personal grooming.

Dropping his clothes as he walked to the bath Spike sighed as the hot water ran across his skin. It had been so long since he enjoyed a hot bath, the Scoobies had been on a fixed income and he wasn't going to waste money on things he didn't need. Shaking the thought from his head, Spike let himself soak in the bath before using the soaps and washing himself. As the soap slipped off of his skin and left his body clean for a moment Spike wondered why he felt that a part of himself was washing away with it.

Getting out of the bath Spike dried himself off manually instead of using magic before wrapping himself in one of his silk bathrobes. Walking into his bedroom he sighed as neither Allah nor Princess was there, Princess he knew was recovering nicely and he expected to see her flying around soon enough although he would use the two weeks he had rented the owls for. His seemingly endless pile of letters had been reduced into only a few. A few more responses to the original invitations he had sent out were on his desk however what troubled him was one of the things that weren't there, the Weasley crest.

From what he had read, his half-brother' line had about a hundred years ago gained control of the Weasley line leaving them penniless. He had hoped that Rachel would have passed down his story, but it seemed that somewhere down the line the Weasley line had forgotten about him. Sadly Spike sat once again on his chair and wrote out his second letter to the Weasley family, hoping that they would respond this time to his invitation to get together for a meal.

After it was finished he thought hard on calling Allah to him and soon enough the phoenix sang softly as he entered the bedroom, easily taking the letter. Hoping that perhaps a "light" creature such as a phoenix being the one to deliver the letter the Weasleys would respond positively. Leaning back against his chair, Spike summoned a bag of blood and quickly drained the bag before penning a quick letter to the Minister letting him know that his time was up then wrote to the _Daily Prophet_ making sure to attach the letters.

Placing the letters on the desk in a small basket labeled "out" they were then magically sent to the house elf in charge of the mail. Stretching, Spike got up and removed his bathrobe before going to his bed and slipping under the covers completely bare. Curling slightly on his side, Spike placed his wand under his pillow as a precaution while he let his eyes shut and his dreams take over his mind, thinking about the mate that The Powers had spoken of.

**~*~*~ With The Weasleys at Number 12 Grimmauld Place *~*~*~**

 

Arthur Weasley like to think of himself as a reasonable man, when he had married his love Molly he knew that he would have to tame her anger at times. For all of his life however he had been brought up with the lessons from his own father on how to handle the Weasley name. By then lessons on investments and how to properly manage the family fortune had been changed to how to hate the Malfoys. Still as a child Arthur didn't let his anger consume him like it did his father whenever he saw a Malfoy, even going so far as having to be restrained by Aurors once.

Weasley had once been a name to look at with pride, one that spoke of respect and kindness as they had always been a light family. Now it was nothing more than a laugh. Around a hundred years ago the Malfoys had tricked the then Head Weasley into losing the family fortune. Ever since then there was a long-standing hate between the Weasley and Malfoy name.

Looking down at the letter that he hadn't shown his wife, Arthur sighed before opening the parchment again. The letter was a mystery to him. Once when he was much younger his mother had told him stories about how one day the real Lord Malfoy would appear and how they would once more have the light shone upon their name. His father however had only spoken of his hate even for the true Lord Malfoy for not being there, for doing nothing and more importantly for giving his half-brother any power or money at all.

Folding the letter Arthur put it inside of his robes just in time for his wife to come into the kitchen where he was sitting and gently kissed his cheek in greeting. His family had be re-located to Headquarters for their safety although him and Molly often went back home from time to time, making sure that everything was fine in their own home. This evening there would be an order meeting that he wished not to be a part of. Shacklebolt having been in The Order last time as well had told them that indeed the rumors were true… Lord Malfoy had returned.

Albus had wanted some time to think by himself about the new development, after all it was no secret that Lucius Malfoy was Voldemorts' right hand. With the last of the rightful Malfoys' back it could either be their God-send or it could be their final downfall. Lord Malfoy would have connections and power over most of the pureblood families, meaning that he could pool his resources and power to either aide or handicap the Dark Lord.

Being a Dark family themselves, it was assumed by most of The Order that Lord Malfoy would be taking Lucius' role as favored Death Eater. As the rest of The Order came to take their spots at the table, Arthur pressed his palm against the pocket holding the letter, uncertain if he should share it with The Order or not. It was family business, but if what the letter said was true… if Lord Malfoy wanted to re-establish old ties then it could mean a chance for him to propose getting rid of Voldemort for good.

Once everyone was seated, Arthur looked around at the faces that greeted him. For the first time in a long time he noticed how few they were. Only a handful of good witches and wizards wanting to rid the world of evil, or in his wife's case wanting to save the children that would no doubt be pulled into this war. Looking at one of the standing figures he wasn't surprised to see Severus with a frown on his face as Albus started to ask for information.

Kingsley had given them wonderful information, which was normally Severus' job… it was his only way to redeem himself Arthur knew. They all had their own purpose, but his own wasn't enough anymore. It wasn't enough that he had taken his job and laid it on the line no matter how much his family needed the money. If he were found out by Fudge then he would be fired with no way to get another job, even with the small wages that he got now were a lot better than nothing when he had such a large family to provider for.

Suddenly the letter in his pocket didn't seem like such a burden anymore, he would seek out this Lord Malfoy… would see what he could find out and then reveal the past of his family, the whole past to The Order. Maybe if he worded it correctly he would even be able to bring The Lord Malfoy to the side of the light. Listening now as Albus tried to get everyone's attention and asked those of a noble line about the ball that they had been invited too Arthur made his choice.

' _I'll write back tomorrow accepting his invitation for tea… maybe, just maybe I can help in this war before any of my children are lost…'_

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer** _

_**Warnings: None for this chapter** _

_**Author’s note: I am still looking for a beta for this fic if anyone is interested please let me know. Also this poem was written in respect to all the veterans in the world.** _

_I wondered at times_

_Why you were there_

_Sitting and rocking_

_In that old wooden chair_

 

_When asked you smiled_

_And said not to worry_

_That one day sometime_

_You would tell me the story_

 

_Well now I'm older_

_But the chair doesn't move_

_But Grandma told me_

_Of what you had to do_

 

_Of why you looked so sad_

_Day in and day out_

_Of why you kept silent_

_While inside you would shout_

 

**Chapter Six**

Spike couldn't help but grin as he read the reply that Allah had given him the next day mid-afternoon. It had seemed that the Weasley Head of House wished to meet him, in his own home no less which spoke volumes of his trust. Seeing that the Weasley or Arthur as he signed his name wished to meet with him as soon as possible he was quick to write a response. Summoning a quill and parchment with a flick of his wand, Spike didn't bother with any formalities and easily gave the Weasley his floo address.

Using his wand to seal the parchment Spike whistled and was pleased when Allah came instantly to take the message to Arthur. Calling for Blitsy he was informed that the only rooms that hadn't been cleaned were the attic and a few bedrooms. Thanking the helpful creature Spike then asked her to be ready with a small meal and tea as he was expecting a guest to show up later on in the day.

For the next few hours Spike eagerly awaited for his guest to arrive. It would be the first time in three hundred years that he would be able to see someone from his old life. One of his best memories of his human life had been when he had found a friend in Rachael. She had been everything that he had been looking for in a woman; smart, funny, charming, beautiful and knew how to handle her own. Had he been wise enough to think about his future, to think about how he should have lived he would have taken her for his wife.

It was true that there had been no real spark between them; they had more of a familial bond, but marriages had been built on a lot less back then. Instead he had followed his baser instincts and had found himself with no one; his mother was killed by his own hand, and his lover had changed him into a monster. Even through all the years that they spent together Dru had never loved him.

There would never be a way for him to reconnect with Rachael anymore as she had died a long time ago, but perhaps he could at least he could protect those that she had left behind. Hearing the whistle of the floo being activated, Spike looked down at himself. He was wearing informal robes which were burgundy with a black trim, his crest sewn on as with all of his robes.

Making his way down the stairs to the small sitting room designed for close friends and allies he waited. Knowing that he could trust Blitsy to choose someone right for the job of showing Arthur to the room. Blitsy was his head-elf and as such was only supposed to serve him directly. The elf that she chose would be assigned to Arthur for the rest of his time inside of the house no matter how many times he came.

***~*~*~*With Arthur Earlier That Day*~*~*~*~**

Having decided the night before that he would be traveling to see Lord Malfoy, Arthur was a bit nervous. He had received another letter during the night, thankfully the phoenix had waited for him to be alone before he delivered the letter. It took Arthur a while to find time away from everyone to write a reply, requesting that they meet as soon as possible.

He didn't believe that he would get a response only a few moments after sending the message that afternoon. It was pleasing to see that Lord Malfoy was willing to share his floo address as it made things a lot easier. There would be another Order meeting the next day and if all went well he would be able to take Lord Malfoy with him or at least let the others know how the Malfoy Lord stood.

It took a lot of convincing and false-almost-lies for him to get a few hours to himself. He only had enough time to put on some newly washed casual robes and as soon as he stopped spinning and stepped out of the floo he regretted not dressing better. The whole place had to have been made of marble, it was beautiful and elegant in design.

Snapping out of his thoughts by the sound of a house elf, Arthur was surprised at how well dressed the elf was. He had on a formal uniform with the Malfoy crest easily visible on his chest; more surprisingly was the fact that the elf was basically glowing in health. After the elf introduced himself as Keblin, Arthur easily followed the elf towards where he assumed Lord Malfoy would be waiting.

Arthur didn't really know what he was expecting when the doors opened, but a slim figure standing from his spot on his chair offering a smile wasn't it. Somewhere in his mind, Arthur kept in mind what his father had told him about the falsehoods of Malfoys, but surprisingly this one felt… different. The room seemed open; a bright room instead of the dark corridors he had been expecting, light coming in through the windows giving a natural feel.

Bowing his head slightly, acknowledging the higher standing bloodline Arthur managed to bring himself out of his shock and remember what he was there for.  _'He asked me to come here for a reason… perhaps I will be able to do The Order some good… maybe my family won’t lose so much this war…'_

**~*~*~*~*~Back with Spike/normal*~*~*~**

Spike couldn't believe how relived he felt when he saw the same features in this Arthur Weasley as he did his Rachael. Even if it had been three hundred years, the red hair was the same then as it was now, even her nose was still there. Opening his arms Spike gestured to the couch to the side of him, a tray of tea and small biscuits had been laid out in front of the couch.

"Come, sit down I'm sure that we have a lot to talk about. I don't know how much of the truth was passed down from Rachael and I would like to get business done with as quickly as possible. I'm sure that we're both busy."

Seeing that Arthur was a bit hesitant, but still took a cautious seat on the couch, Spike wondered if maybe nothing had been passed down. Perhaps what his half-brother' kin had done had ruined his chances with the Weasley family. Clearing his throat Spike tried to lighten the mood which had fallen. Spike smiled at the other man which soon turned to pity as he took in the other man’s robes which while clean were nowhere near what they should be. Sighing Spike wondered if he should perhaps take care of that first.

"Mister Weasley, although it has been a while since the title Lord Malfoy has been used for anything that I would approve of, from what I have read please remember that the name Malfoy that you know and the power that it really holds as the true bloodline are completely different. Now I'm not sure how much you already know, but I will tell you that three hundred years ago I was once best friends with a woman named Rachael who then married into the Weasley line.

The night after I was turned I asked her to remember me as I was. I will ask you not to panic, but I would like to tell you that I am a vampire. Now while I was away with my sire making a name for myself in the demon realms I didn't bother to keep ties with my half-brother. That I do regret, as I have come to find out what his kin did to the Weasley name and fortune while I was away."

Taking a slight break to see Arthur's reaction to the news, Spike was slightly impressed when the human took a sip of his tea and seemed to be trying to keep up with everything. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Spike was surprised when a glass appeared in front of him. Bringing the cup to his lips he noticed that it smelt of blood. Taking a small sip he could feel the headache go away as he slowly drank the blood that he was sure Blitsy had gotten for him.

"I will of course correct this mistake with my account manager at Gringotts. I should expect that it may take a few days for them to complete the transaction, however Griphook has assured me that the money that my half-brother stole from you will be given back plus a reasonable interest rate for the past hundred years. I signed the papers for it yesterday. I would suggest getting in touch with Griphook to handle your accounts on your next trip to Gringotts. For a goblin he is very honest, especially about his work."

Before Spike could say anything else a sound of surprise was heard from Arthur right before the teacup fell onto the ground, thankfully the cup didn't smash completely there was only a slight crack that Spike fixed easily enough. Giving Arthur another few moments to gather his thoughts together, Spike cleaned up the mess that was made and made a mental note to thank Blitsy for getting stronger cups.

"You… you… you're putting the money back? Do you have any idea how much money that would be? We were very well off… no I can't accept it; it's against my pride to take charity! It was your blood that took it in the first place… I mean… well… I just couldn't…"

Seeing that the Head of the Weasley family was starting to stumble about in his own thoughts Spike sighed and took another drink of blood before looking at the ginger sitting across from him. Giving the man a few more minutes, he sat back and waited for the shock to leave. Spike wondered briefly if the whole Weasley family was anything like him suddenly glad that he didn't have to explain to the rest of the Weasley clan.

"It is exactly my point of why I am giving back the money. I am perfectly aware what the amount is, as stated Griphook is honest in his work. Also it is because it was my blood, my mistake that this happened in the first place, this is far from charity it is merely be fixing a mistake made long ago. Now would you like to move onto other business?"

Not being able to speak Arthur nodded his head before refilling his cup with some more soothing tea. He would need to think about everything so far for a while before he could say anything. It would take time for everything to sink in after being on the line of poverty for his life, to be told that he would have the money back again. He would have to speak to the goblins in order to make sure that he wasn't being lied to, but if he wasn’t this could mean everything for his family.

"Now that the money issue is dealt with, it has come to my attention that there is something of a struggle going on at the moment between the "dark" and "light". From what my sources have told me, the Weasley family has placed itself on the side of the "light" which is led by a wizard named Albus Dumbledore, am I correct?"

Once again only able to nod, this time in order not to give too much away, Arthur waited to see what the other would say about the upcoming war. This was the reason why he was here; why he was sitting beside a vampire, one that his own father had hated more than anything. Being where he was now he had to disagree with his father, even for a vampire he didn't seem evil.

"I as of right now have no say in the war. My political rise will take time and I only know the basics. I am a dark creature; you have to understand that as such I have a certain pull towards your enemy. On the other hand I have more of a personal tie with Rachael’s kin. I would be willing to try speaking with your leader to try and come up with some kind of compromise, but you must remember that I am sure that people won’t appreciate me being what I am."

Seeing that Arthur was still in a slight daze, Spike wondered if this was such a good idea after all. Leaving the man alone for a few moments in silence for him to gather his thoughts, Spike decided that perhaps they would have to split up their meeting. It had been a couple of hours at least and the man did have a family to look after. Standing up he tried to look reassuring to his guest.

"Come I'm sure that you need some time to let this all skin in, as I'm sure that your family must be waiting for you. I'll walk you to the floo."

Seeing the other man stand up and follow him, Spike tried to figure out what he would do. What he said was true, he was a dark creature and as such he would normally fall under the Dark Lords' allies. From reports that Griphook had managed to get him however he had no desire to even speak to the man-thing that was calling itself the Dark Lord. According to what they could find in the papers of the past three years since his return to power he was nothing more than a homicidal maniac determined to do the impossible of ridding the world of muggles. Although he didn't like muggles he did know a couple that he didn't want being a part of the darks genocide.

The reports had also mentioned statements that were only kept in Gringotts for protection of those that had served under him and passed on. Their wills had spoken of how horrible the pain was under his cruciatus and how he would torture his servants as if they were muggles themselves. If Spike was sure of one thing it was that he was a Master Vampire and there was no way that he would bow to some human maniac with a snake complex.

Once he had managed to make his way to the floo with Arthur following behind him, Spike turned around before leaving Arthur alone in the room. He knew that the man would probably want the privacy of saying the name of his location without having anyone overhear him.

"You are always welcome in this home; this extends to your family as well. Take some time if you must, however if what I've seen of war is correct things will be moving quickly. Should you wish to bring your side here I merely ask that you allow me a few hours to prepare a meal. Take care of you and your own Arthur Weasley I will not allow Rachael's line to die."

Leaving the room, Spike closed the door behind him before taking a look at the clock. It was later than he expected and a part of him felt bad for not feeding his guest. It wasn't time for Arthur to trust him enough yet though, it would take a lot of convincing to fix what his own family had broken. Spike felt as though he was making the right steps to secure that trust. Seeing Princess fly to him only to land on his shoulder, Spike smiled and pet his raven before making his way to the library.

' _I pray that you take my invitation to heart Arthur Weasley. I will not lower myself to begging for forgiveness. No matter what family you're from…'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.** _

_**Warnings: Mentions of homosexual relationships.** _

_**Author’s notes: So sorry about the wait time for this chapter. I have been spending so much time with my other fics that I rather neglected this one, and for that, I am so sorry. For any interested I am still looking for a beta for this fic.** _

_I can see you there_

_Wondering around_

_You look like you're screaming_

_Without making a sound_

_Nobody else sees_

_Not like I do_

_I can see right through_

_Can see right through you_

_You need me to stop you_

_To keep your sanity_

_I wonder why you chose_

_Why you chose me_

_That glint in your eyes_

_I've seen it before_

_It means that you won’t stop_

_That you need more_

_So as you take your next_

_The body lies on the floor_

_We storm the place in_

_I opened the door_

_I wonder what you'll do now_

_Locked in brick walls_

_But I can see the relief_

_Because I heard your call_

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning after having Arthur over Spike was pleased to find that the cleaning was completed. Deciding to give himself another week, Spike wrote to all of the families that he could think of to give the date of the ball he would have the following week. Spike had Allah and his post owl deliver most of the invitations; however, he did give Princess a letter to someone close by. Princess nipped softly at his ear, pleased to have something to do.

After having a relaxing bath, Spike let himself unwind completely by reading about the history he had missed. There were things that he needed to know before putting on a ball, who married into what line, who held ties in the Ministry, and which families supported what side of the war. Everything was there in black and white, although one sometimes had to look deeper to find out the answers to his questions.

Having been fed regularly for the past few days Spike found that his stomach for the first time in what felt like centuries wasn’t paining him in hunger, he felt stronger, and surprisingly more in control of his demon than he could ever remember. Perhaps if he had found this sense of balance _before_ he wouldn’t have been kicked around by so many that he had trusted. Peaches had always been the alpha in any relationship except for with the slayer… Dru hadn't been stable enough for him to defy, and Buffy had taken advantage of him in his worst.

Now that he was back to how he was born to be, he found the transition a lot easier then he first assumed. Perhaps it was because this was his home world, maybe because he was thrown into a time of war, hell it could be just because he was pissed at the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy. Whatever the reason Spike found himself changing to how he was long before his thirst for blood and he loved the feeling.

Hearing the distinctive pop of Blitsy beside him, Spike was slightly surprised that she was holding an envelope. Taking it from her, he opened to read the parchment inside, it was a surprise however, he could only smirk, things would be going according to plan.

' _Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_I can only apologize for my departure last night and inability of taking your information. I have spoken to Gringotts and I am ashamed to say that I could only gape at my new account balance._ _My son, who works in Gringotts as a curse breaker, spoke highly of Griphook. He managed the Weasley accounts a long time ago. Based on my son's conversation with Griphook, you apparently made quite a scene_ _._

_William, although he prefers Bill was shocked to find that Griphook was reinstated as a High Goblin. Tonight there will be a meeting of The Order of the Phoenix, a group of people who are fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I have sent a separate letter to Albus Dumbledore explaining that you would like to speak with him. He has agreed that it would probably be best if you attend an Order meeting, to see how we work._

_Dumbledore suggested that we all meet at your mansion should that be agreeable with you, he wishes to have those that he trusts most there. One of his most trusted happens to be a werewolf, should that be a problem for you we wish to let you know in advance that he has agreed to be on his best behavior. Honestly, I still don't know what I should be thinking right now, you were for the better part nothing but a legend for my family since you left._

_From experience I have to suspect your generosity, no matter how much I wish to believe what my grandfather told me of the true Lord Malfoy, my father made some valid points. I will however give you the benefit of the doubt, if what my bloodline has passed down through the ages is true, than you really do mean me and mine no harm. This meeting will not have my children there and I wish to keep as much as our history as possible away from my wife until I know if I can trust you._

_Arthur Weasley_

_Head of the Weasley house'_

Penning a quick reply to confirm that those that wished to come over were welcome, Spike sighed. He had offered to have the meeting that night or at the earliest convince. Having a werewolf there would test how much he was willing to put into this; after all, wolves frankly stank. It was their smell more than their species that made vampires dislike the werewolf population. Sure, in the light of the full moon, they were a threat but in their human form, they were harmless.

It was only a myth that a bite from a werewolf would harm a vampire and vice-versa. In fact it didn't hurt any more than a bite from a normal wolf would and neither could turn or infect the other, they were immune to each other. Spike was sure that he would be able to make accommodations for the wolf, and promptly gave orders to Blitsy to hide everything silver when his company showed up.

With nothing pressing to do for the day, Spike found himself in the library reading. The Scoobies would have been shocked to know that he preferred to spend his time reading when he wasn't hunting, but he had been trying to get rid of his history back then. It did cause him to wonder if things between him and Buffy would have worked out if he had been himself. It probably wouldn't have mattered in the end, he still would have died and he was sure she still wouldn't have been able to love him… but could they have had a relationship instead of the mess it had been?

Could he have changed how things had happened? Could he have found another way perhaps by helping with his own magic? Willow was by far the most powerful witch he had ever met, but she hadn't been trained. Her magic was raw power and taken completely from the Earth, able to be used, but without a focus, it had nearly destroyed her. If he had embraced who he was before he turned, if he had made himself remember, maybe she would have been fine instead of being like an addict waiting for her next hit.

There were other things as well, hell even his chip might have been avoided if he would have gone back to England and researched it. Why didn't he? Why didn't he at least use magic to help himself? Hell, he could have used it even for when he was evil! The chosen one, the slayer, was still human and he could have easily killed her with two words, but he chose to cast aside his past.

_‘Why did I choose to never look back?_ _The_ _Powers had to force me to come back after my second death… they made me face this world again. I can't hate them for it. It was so easy to come back here, to come back to where I was raised, so why didn't I before? If I didn't know any better I would have thought that I had been turned into a muggle, obliviated about my own home.'_

Taking a drink of the blood mixed with wine that he began upon entering the library, Spike decided to think about things later. A few hours later, after he was about done of the book he was reading ‘ _Still Technically Legal Charms and Loopholes in the Law_ ' a house elf passed him a letter. Taking the letter, Spike put his book down and looked at the crest of the Dumbledore line. Opening the letter he was surprised that he received a reply so quickly, running a side of war would keep one very busy.

' _Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_It is indeed a great honor to be writing to you personally. Arthur gave me a copy of your most recent letter to him and I am delighted to be invited into the most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Being Headmaster, I of course have access to all records of those who attended Hogwarts from the beginning of her days. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of looking at your school records. It seems that you were a bright young lad in your youth, Lord Malfoy._

_I also conducted a bit of research since learning about your return, and found that it wasn't until after you disappeared that a young Marvus Malfoy entered into Hogwarts. Of course back then Hogwarts was a very expensive place of learning, it seems that your half-brother believed that should you no longer be there he would be the rightful Malfoy, although we both know this to be untrue. He tried many times to claim his spot on the Governors of Education however; it wasn't until the current Mister Malfoy had tried that your brother’s line was successful._

_I am telling you this because Mister Malfoy has been bribing those on the board on things that I consider irrational. So far, nothing drastic has been done, but there will come a time I am sure, when he will vote for things that I would rather not have exposed to young children. As Lord of the Malfoy line, you could, should you wish it, request that he back down from his position and take it for your own._

_I write to you about this instead of requesting it at the meeting because this is not official Order business. Should you accept after our meeting I would be glad to receive your owl. On to Order business for now, originally there was a meeting planned for 12 o'clock however as we are moving to your home for this meeting I have changed it to 5 o'clock. I hope that will give you enough time to prepare a room for us to all meet in, thank you once again for your generosity._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore_

_Head of the Order of the Phoenix_

Spike was pleased that he would be receiving company that night and sent the elves to prepare a meal for the group. Not having exact numbers he asked them to prepare for twenty and to make sure there was enough in case there was more. The dining room was cleaned again; the dishes and utensils that Blitsy had picked up were shinned and polished. The elves were careful to make sure that there was nothing silver in the rooms they would be in, which caused them to remove many of his decorations, as a courtesy to the werewolf.

Come four o’clock, Spike had bathed, and changed into one of his new sets of robes. This set was made for a formal affair, but he supposed it would do. Making sure that he was full, Spike was careful to drink before his guests arrived. This would be his first time in a while greeting a werewolf. Allah had taken to perching on his shoulder cooing occasionally. Princess was outside, strengthening her wings so she could carry parcels.

At five o’clock sharp Spike could feel the change in the wards, someone coming through floo. Sitting back in his spot, he waited for the elves to greet his guests and to bring them to the sitting room for some tea before supper. Standing up when the doors were open, Spike was pleased to see that it was an old man who was followed by Arthur. Nodding to Arthur, Spike strolled to who he assumed was Albus Dumbledore.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I must say that I have done a bit of my own research and have found that you are quite the wizard. I am sure that you would like to have the meeting however I must insist on you and yours having a meal to celebrate the coming negotiations beforehand. Tea has been prepared and the elves are instructed to serve those inside the house should you need something while we wait for everyone to gather."

Albus seemed to have a twinkle in his eye while he accepted on behalf of the Order and sat down beside Arthur on one of the couches. Soon to follow was a redheaded woman along with two redheaded men who he assumed were her sons. Another woman came as well; although her hair was black when she entered, it changed to purple while she moved. A man with a fake eye and leg came next, followed by a dark-skinned man who he had seen before… Shacklebolt.

By the time everyone had gathered it was quarter past five, Albus was kind enough to introduce everyone to him as they entered. Spike knew that he would have a hard time with some of their names, but it was the werewolf's name that caught his attention… Lupin for a werewolf. The man appeared friendly, but his eyes were suspicious and he was weary. The wolf didn't attack him even though it was close to the full moon, and managed to look docile for the creature he was.

Supper had gone wonderfully, if Spike did say so himself, conversation staid on natural ground. Spike had managed to find out a lot more about his company. The one that could trip over air was in fact an auror; also, the one with the fake eye was her supervisor. The werewolf was between jobs, although his patched clothes and demeanor gave away that he was still struggling in society. There was no love lost between vampires and werewolves, however given his history, Spike knew what it was like to not know where you would next have a roof over your head.

Spike was informed that there were others however, they would be unable to make it until he agreed to be part of the Order. Not wanting to make his choice right away, Spike wondered who else would be there… a spy at least who they did not want to reveal to him. As they retired to his meeting/sitting room Spike wondered how this would all end, how they would present themselves to him. There was hesitation, he could see and smell that they were all slightly afraid of him, which both empowered and saddened him.

Taking his spot on his chair, Spike watched as the others sat down around the room, making themselves comfortable. Once they were all situated, Spike waited and watched for someone to begin the conversation. He was not disappointed when Albus started the conversation; he had been expecting him as Head of the Order to try to bribe him, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't.

"Thank you very much for your generosity and kindness in allowing us to hold our meeting here this night. Now, I won't bother beating around the bush as the muggles say; instead, I plan to formally ask you… Would you, William Malfoy wish to join the Order of the Phoenix? Now, I'm sure there are a few questions you have, but let me give you an overview first. The Order of the Phoenix was created back when Voldemort first rose to power and has been activated once again upon his return.

Our main goal is to vanquish the evil that is Voldemort; some of us are here because of our heritage while others because we know that it is right. Through the first war, there wasn't a person in the Order unaffected, who didn't lose someone that they loved. This will not be an easy task, but we all stand together and use our own individual talents to help those in the group, and in doing so help the our world."

Spike was very careful in his wording; it wouldn't do to isolate those that were in his house. Sure, they weren't very powerful politically, but he didn't know what they would do to a harsh rejection. They didn't mention anything that he wanted to know about though, as he could care less about Voldemort. With his power, there was no way he could go through the war without being forced into it somehow, but he didn't have any personal preference.

"What would I gain from this? I have no vendetta against this Voldemort; he rose to power while I was away from this world. If you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire and the magical laws are lenient against my kind. Really there is nothing that I believe either you or this Dark Lord could offer me."

Giving everyone a moment to think about his words, Spike was surprised when Allah and Princess flew into the room together. Staying where he was, Spike held out his arm and Princess calmly landed on his arm while Allah perched on his shoulder. Seeing no letter Spike wondered why they would come to him now, when he had people with him… it was then that he thought of what he could ask for.

"You wish to use my power, my influence… I can understand that. I'm only here because of The Powers That Be; as such, I wish to have help in my own personal task. I unlike the rest of my kind have been granted a mate, I don't know who they are yet… but I want leniency when I find him."

Spike knew from his reading that although not normally advertised that it wasn't outlawed for same-sex couples in the magical world. The problem was that same-sex couples were always  _after_  an heir was born to the old family lines. In order to be ‘accepted’ in society as being homosexual you had to make sure that your line would continue beforehand. There was some research being done in potions about having male-pregnancies, but it wasn't going anywhere fast.

Although not worried about what the public would think of him taking a male-lover, he fully intended on bonding in every way to his mate. The problem was that he  _couldn't_  have an heir, unless of course he turned someone and then blood-bonded to them. After the disaster of his own turning, Spike was not going to make another vampire, unless of course his mate would die of a natural life without turning.

Looking back at the others, Spike noticed that none of them seemed disgusted by his mention of a male mate. In fact, the werewolf himself seemed slightly impressed, as if his admitting his predicament made him worthier. Albus looked at him, and Spike could feel the sensation of someone trying to get into his mind, but managed to block him out before he could get anything. After a moment or two of silence, Albus held his hand to the vampire with a twinkle in his eye.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Lord Malfoy."

Giving a smile, Spike shook hands with Albus and nodded his head to Arthur, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about ridicule. He had chosen to go with the light as soon as he knew that the Weasleys were deeply involved. He would protect their clan after all; he owed it to their ancestor. As they shook hands, Allah sang softly in agreement and Princess nipped affectionately at his ear.

 


	8. Chapter 8

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Spike… nor Buffy The Vampire Slayer… or Harry Potter. I do however own the poem used in this chapter.**

** Warnings:  ** **Mentions of slash, mentions of bonding, AU from Harry Potter from here on out**

** A/N: ** **I really am sorry about this taking so long… but at least its here now, hope you enjoyed it! Also I would like to take the time to mention what is on everyone’s hearts today. I would like to say how sad I was upon hearing of the passing of Alan Rickman. He was more than just an actor to me, though we never met I had only one thought through my day today... Today I lost a friend. There is a part of us that is broken off at his passing, and I want to let everyone out there that may feel like they are over-reacting that you are not alone. When I found out I cried for hours, I tried to explain why I was so sad to my father and started crying again... When I told him that I knew I was being ridicules he told me something that I want to share with you all. He said “There is nothing wrong with how you are feeling, they are your emotions and while they may not make sense to someone else to you they are real... they are yours and there is nothing every wrong with feeling.”**

**With love** **  
**Mari-chan****

***~*~ This has been edited by the wonder The_World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~**

_I've been looking around here_

_At what you left behind_

_And I found myself feeling_

_Out of my mind_

 

_And then it hits me_

_That I've been so blind_

_I don't need you anymore_

_You held me behind_

 

**Chapter Eight**

It had been three days since Spike had agreed to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. During those three days he had completed the preparations for the ball. The list of invited guests was larger than he first thought; now with his acceptance into The Order he felt he could no longer invite only those of pure blood status. It had taken him a while to find out what other names he needed to invite, but in the end all purebloods that he remembered, as well as the half-bloods that had broken off from the old families were invited.

By the time he reached the end of his list he had invited a large number from both the light and dark side of the war. Spike hesitated slightly before sealing the last envelope and sending it off with Allah to take to the Malfoy heir. Although he had no love for the current Mister Malfoy he did not want to shut out the whole family, especially if the son could be reasoned with. A bundle of separate letters were sent to The Order, all with an invitation to visit his manor after the ball for a separate gathering. Along with the Weasley invitations were a set of formal robes picked out for each member of the family, including the children.

Some of the other Order members also received robes with their invitations, including the werewolf, as he knew there would be purebloods present that would only use the chance to improve their own image, and sully that of the less fortunate. Rubbing the back of his neck, Spike was pleased when Princess flew into the room and rubbed her head against the side of his face lightly. Reaching up to pet her Spike got up from his chair and made his way to the library. The initiation of his membership to the Order, unlike most other members, he was sure, included a contract; one he had yet to sign.

Although he had no problems signing a muggle contract he knew that a magical one, if broken, would steal away his magic... making him a muggle. If he was human Spike was sure that a broken contract would cause him to die, but being a member of the ‘undead’ was already proving somewhat advantageous. The problem wasn't the wording of the contract, however, but it was the feeling behind the Headmasters portion that kept him hesitant. Magical contracts, although they were signed based on the wording, felt more of the person's intentions then their literal interpretations. If it said that he could not eat the unwilling, even though it was not written it also could mean that he could not Confound a muggle into letting themselves being eaten either.

Due to the nature of magical contracts it was considerably harder to find loopholes – the problem that was holding Spike back was the way that his words could be interpreted, on one of the lines it stated that he was to be forgiven for who his mate would be... but nowhere in it did it mention bonding. Like most magical creatures once Spike found his mate he would have only a limited amount of time before the bonding must take place, and for each creature the time given was different, some didn't have to bond at all while others did so upon the first sighting of their mate.

Vampires, who normally didn't have a chosen mate, never documented how long they would have to complete the bond, and he knew that, for all creatures that experienced a mating bond, there was a consequence if the bond was not consummated; vampires were not an exception. Without completing the bond with their mate a vampire would eventually drift into a hibernated sleep until, eventually, they would starve to non-existence.

Having no intentions of allowing himself to fade away to nothing, if he could help it, Spike had sent a separate request to have Albus re-negotiate the contract the day before the ball. Bringing the family grimoire to his seat Spike started to read the book before him, taking in the knowledge of his ancestors. If he was to be forced to give up his place in the Order, he would rather it be before he threw the ball with Dark families attending. It would do well for him to keep up relations on both sides if possible; easier to do business.

Blitsy popped in after a few hours of reading to give him a glass of blood, which Spike easily drank while reading the book. Inside the grimoire was the entire magical history of his family, every spell, every tradition, every single thing that the Head of Household thought future generations would need to know to uphold the Malfoy name. As a small child his father would read select passages from the grimoire, making him into who he was supposed to be as a Malfoy heir. Now that he was the last of the Malfoy line, Spike felt it his duty to keep as much as the history as he could alive.

Reading well into the night, Spike managed to get through several generations; as some only placed their name and the name of their children, while a few placed everything they knew. Closing the book Spike rubbed the bridge of his nose while trying looking down at the book, in one of the pages that he had been reading they had mentioned having squib that had been thrown out of the family. Looking over to the bookshelf and then back at the book, Spike waved his wand and sent the book back to its place before getting up from his spot.

Going up the stairs, Spike stripped off his clothing while making his way to his bed, crawling in under the sheets. As he settled down to sleep, Spike couldn't manage to get that last page out of his mind – the name seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. Closing his eyes, Spike managed to go to sleep while pushing the name to the back of his mind.

_'I am only writing to include the banishment of my daughter, after an examination it has been proven what I feared would happen. My daughter has been born without magic, and will be banished from this family, from the magical community. I have sent the child with a servant to place at a home for children with only a blanket and some money along with a name. I have named her Marie Riddle and I pray that she will live a happy life... as my family and I will act as if she had never existed.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Page Break *~*~*~*~*~*

The day before the ball had Spike waiting for Albus in his sitting room once more, sipping his tea as he waited for the older-looking man to arrive to make up a contract that they both would be satisfied with. After only ten minutes Spike was happy to see Missy, one of his house elves, lead the white-haired man to the sitting room. Albus took the chair slightly to the left of his own and smiled in greeting as Spike filled both of their cups with tea. Both parties conversed lightly until half of each glass was drunk, at which point Spike saw fit to set down his cup.

"What is it in the contract that you do not agree with?" the question was spoken directly and lacked the hesitation that Spike had expected. Pointing at a particular line in the contract that had been sitting out on the table for the meeting, he answered promptly.

"I do agree with my end of the contract, not to feed from those unwilling, only by their own will. I also agree to use my power and influence to help the Order in the current war within reasonable means... what I find that is not addressed is certain aspects to my own terms. I see nothing mentioning the claiming of my mate, whoever they are. It also doesn't mention that such a thing will be accepted, no matter what race, species, age and gender, political or magical background my mate may belong to. I may become a part of the Order but my mate may be the Dark Lord himself, therefore I need to know that my magic will not vanish suddenly should I, rightly so, prioritise them over the Order. As such I would like a clause that my loyalty to my mate will outweigh my loyalty to The Order, with no ramifications for either of us and effective immediately."

Before Albus was able to speak, Spike held up his hand to continue. "I don't expect this for free; far from it. I know that this may seem like an unreasonable request, especially seeing as we do not know who my mate may be, but I will add a clause for my own responsibilities as well. Should you agree to my terms, I will also agree that I will sway other vampires to your side. I have gathered many allies these past three hundred years. Along with my alliance, you will also find those that follow under me will follow, greatly increasing your chances of winning this war."

It wasn't a sure thing, he knew that, but Spike hoped that the chance of having more of his kind fighting for the Light would help raise his chances of getting the Headmaster to add what he wanted in the contract. For a few moments Albus didn't answer instead he looked at the contract before nodding and waving his wand to change the words. Passing the parchment to Spike, Albus sat back and waited for the other to read the terms and agreements that had been added.

Reading through the contract Spike easily noticed that there was another term that Albus wanted. After a few moments of considering the choice, Spike looked at the old man and saw that there was little chance of the other budging any more then he already had. Picking up a blood quill that he had set aside of this purpose Spike signed his name before passing the parchment to Albus who also signed it. As with all magical contracts there was no need for a third party witness so long as at least one of the parties was Head of a recognized Household.

Making his excuses, Albus made his way out of the manor and back to his own duties while Spike staid in his chair and thought. He wasn't sure how he felt about the final agreement, that he would be forced to teach a school full of children. It was true that he was qualified, if anything he was over-qualified, to teach a Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he had never taught children before. He had seen and helped with the new Slayers but this would be different, some of the children would be trained by other people and he had a very limited understanding of the new curriculum.

Sighing, Spike ran his hand through his hair before getting up to get the books that he would need to look through. He knew most of the big-baddies that were out there; heck, he was one... but most of the creatures that he knew wouldn't work for first-year students and even most seventh-years would have trouble stomaching the things he had seen in his time.

Knowing that he would be up most of the night trying to get his affairs in order for both the ball tomorrow as well as needing to plan how he would teach the children, Spike closed his eyes, thinking back to all the times that he looked on as the ‘Scoobies’ were forced to scrounge up their own research for whatever second-rate baddie wanted to end the human race that week. The memory didn't create as much of a sting as it had before, although he was no longer with the slayer; somehow, knowing that there was someone out there for him helped.

Opening his eyes, Spike groaned and decided that he should be looking to what the newest updates have been for the magical world.  _'I just pray that this is worth it… that he is worth siding with the side of magic that has wanted to kill my kind since the beginning of time…'_

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter…. Damnit also I make no profit from writing this story.**

** Warnings: ** **Sex between two males, anal sex, rimming, oral sex, fingering, potentially perceived infidelity**

** A/N: ** **Alright just so that this is clear Spike is not going to be with Remus… as much as I think they would be perfect for each other, Harry will be the mate of Spike.**

***~*~ This has been edited by the wonder The_World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~**

 

 

 

_I wonder if someone else_ _  
_Could have been chosen_  
_To replace you__

_If we had not met then_ _  
_If someone else came first_  
_Would they do?__

_But then you give me_ _  
_A simple smile_  
_And my world stops__

_And I know then_ _  
_Nobody else_  
_Would fit the spot__

 

**Chapter nine**

Spike looked at his reflection once again in the mirror, taking in his appearance. The robes he had designed for the ball had arrived that morning, and he was more than satisfied with how they enhanced his features. Not so much as wrinkle marred his appearance in the reflection; his hair was down loosely in its natural brown, which made its way down to his past his shoulders. The robes were made of the finest fabric which flowed behind him as he walked making him appear elegant. He was expecting to have his guests arrive in only an hour, making him nervous; he had spent the whole day making sure that everything was perfect. The elves had outdone themselves, transforming his mansion into a palace with their fervent preparations.

Walking from his room, Spike made his way down to the floo room to great his guests – he would have to greet each guest and their plus one before an elf would show them to the waiting room. This would continue for the first hour while his guests would arrive after which time he would have everyone move from the waiting room to the ball room. Inside the waiting room were a few sofas and chairs for those who wished to sit as they socialised. There were small finger foods and a light wine to complement the food available.

The house elves were informed earlier in the day that the rules he would normally enforce would have to be changed slightly for the night’s proceedings. Normally, should one of his guests mistreat his help, the elves were given permission to banish the witch or wizard from the mansion before coming to him and informing him of the transgression. For this night, however, since there were more than a few people with significant political influence, they were to come to him first. Some of the younger elves had been slightly nervous about the change however they were put at ease when he told them at 12 o'clock the next afternoon the rules switched back.

A buffet had been prepared which was kept warm with magic in the ball room, along with a desert table. Unsure on the current restrictions on drinking, Spike had charmed the wine to stop pouring once the person became intoxicated; he also supplied the common ‘pumpkin juice’. Spike had been careful in the arranging of the decorations of the ball room; nothing was supporting the light or dark, nothing red or green. None except for those in The Order knew that he had chosen which side he would be fighting for in this war, which is how it would stay until he found his mate.

Blitsy appeared before him, explaining that the first of his guests have arrived. Making haste to the floo room, Spike almost sighed in relief when he noticed that it was Albus, at least he knew where the other man stood in the war. Moving to the man, Spike smiled in greeting before saying anything. Albus had chosen a glass of juice instead of the supplied wine, Spike noticed, and for some reason he wasn't surprised.

"I am glad that you could make it tonight, Albus. Do you know if others from our previous meeting will be able to attend as well? I wasn't sure if I managed to recall them well enough to send them all invitations.”

Albus, Spike noticed, had a certain twinkle in his eyes as he listened and was greeted. The fact that the old man was wearing bright red robes didn't bother Spike, so much as the decidedly disturbing twinkle; almost as if he knew something that Spike didn't. Nodding his head slightly, Albus mentioned that most of the members were able to make it to the ball having gotten an invitation. The sound of someone else arriving cut their conversation short as Spike for the next hour greeted people he did not know into his home.

Most of those invited were names that he had remembered; old families whom had managed to keep their magic and didn't die out. When they were all moved to the ball room, it became immediately apparent that he would have his work cut out for him. As if by gravity, the vast majority of guests sectioned off into different groups. Those of a dark history were with other suspected dark witches and wizards, while the light stayed together in their own section.

It wasn't a shock to see everyone section off, but after his years of being 'alive', Spike knew better than anyone that this would only cause conflict. So long as the world was divided into black and white there would always be war – he was living proof of that. Sighing, Spike was slightly surprised that a couple of the witches and wizards possessing different variations of creature blood changed sides.

The werewolf that he had met earlier was talking and laughing with the light humans, while someone with veela blood was socializing with a dark family. Shaking his head slightly, for a moment Spike thought that perhaps this could work, eventually perhaps humans may change their ways. Turning his attention back to the current conversation that he was engaged in, he was forced to pay closer attention at the topic.

"And the new laws that they are talking about… I mean giving werewolves rights so that they can work where they wish!? What of the children? It's all because of Dumbledore; ever since he let that wolf teach at Hogwarts the Ministry has been questioning their place."

"It won't matter once the Dark Lord comes into power. He'll wipe out all of the tainted blood to make way for a new age."

It was after the last person spoke that the group seemed to notice his presence. Smirking slightly, Spike wondered if they even realized _what_ he was. Taking a sip of his glass, which had wine mixed with blood inside of it, Spike tried to think about how to approach the topic.

"In general my kind tend to not get along with wolves, but I guess I should be concerned... should this Dark Lord not ally himself with tainted blood than I suppose there is no place there for myself. It would be a shame if the Lord of the most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy would be… unappreciated. Take from this what you will, but it would do well for those of the dark persuasion to keep in mind that part of my power is due to my… species. The Light Lord has, after all, already approached me with an offer."

Before any of the wizards could speak, Spike made his way over to the werewolf they had been speaking of. He saw that Remus was surprised with his approach although he didn't turn away. Taking another sip of his 'wine' he could tell from the look on the werewolf's face that he knew what he was drinking. Once they were close enough, Spike nodded his head in greeting although it was Remus who spoke first.

"I must thank you; to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting an invitation due to my… illness. I feel I must also thank you for the robes you sent to me, although initially I was going to refuse them, I was informed by Albus that I would only be insulting you. So I want to thank you again, for both the robes and the invitation…"

Noticing a slight blush on the other's face, Spike wondered if the werewolf was normally so informal. Sniffing lightly, Spike noticed that the normally too-musky smell that was with most werewolves wasn't coming from this one. Breathing in again he noticed that the scent was almost pleasant. Although he had seen Remus before there was a slight change in scent, enough to make him want to keep breathing it in. Curious about the change in scent, Spike took a step closer to the man, enough to make the other man blush a bit deeper and lean back slightly.

"You're scent… it has changed since the last time we met…"

What seemed to be relief appeared on the others' face at the explanation. For a moment Spike felt the urge to get closer to the scent, to breath in as much as possible. Clearing his throat he took a step back as not to give into the urge with so many people watching his every move. Without saying a word, Spike moved away from the temptation and made his way to circle the room.

Making his way from person to person, Spike kept his glass in hand which he drank to keep his control. Some of the people who showed up had on so many different scents it made him sick. There was one woman who smelt of decaying flesh; a scent normally reserved for the elderly and those in captivity, but only seemed to be in her forties. The woman had smiled at him and had even gone so far as to touch his arm, but the feel of her hand was wrong; it had taken him a few moments to diagnose her as using a glamour.

Spike moved from person to person throughout the ball, even when the music started others began to dance he didn't stay in one spot for long. Remus still watched him from time to time, and it took a while for Spike to block out the scent. A couple others had the same scent on them, although fainter. There was a woman, one of the Weasley children who had the scent strongest. When Spike had gotten close to her, his eyes had changed briefly and it took all the ability he had not to allow his teeth to lengthen.

Near the end of the night, when most of the guests had started to leave Spike saw that Albus, one of the few guests who had been avoiding him all night smiled a knowing smile at him. There was a slight hesitation to the man, however after saying farewell to another guest, Spike went to turn only to find the man gone from his home. The last to leave were the Weasleys who said their goodbyes personally, and all of whom had borne the scent.

Eventually it was only Remus and he left in the ball room, the music had stopped and the elves were slowly picking up and cleaning the room. Spike could only look at the wolf; after all of the Weasleys having the same scent on them the pull was too much. With his eyes changed completely red Spike moved closer to the werewolf who didn't seem surprised at having a vampire approach him. Within a matter of seconds Spike was in front of the other man, close enough to let the scent take over his senses.

Closing his eyes, Spike moved his hands and used them to pull the other man against his body. Remus stiffened in his arms, as if just now realizing what was happening. Knowing that a werewolf was a lot more durable than a human, Spike held tightly before burying his face in the man’s neck. The scent was over-powering his mind, although he did have enough sense not to bite at the wolf. There were no words spoken as Spike kissed and licked at the other’s neck, though he did hear a small moan.

Remus for his part didn't know what to do; he knew that if he didn't do something soon he would end up in bed with the other man. Remus had no problems with a male sexual partner but there was something else driving the vampire. Trying to think things through was hard as the vampire kept licking and kissing his neck  _just so_. Bringing his arm up to push at the vampire Remus soon found himself moving his head to give better access.

Spike saw the act of submission and grinned as his hands let go of Remus' arms to wrap around the man. Placing one of his hands at the werewolf's head he placed the other at the small of his back. Moving his mouth to the side of the man's face, Spike kissed to his ear and took the lobe into his mouth causing Remus to moan. As Remus moaned he used one of his hands to press against Spike's back. Once Spike licked around his ear, Remus had a moment of clarity and used his strength as a werewolf to push the other man away.

Spike being a vampire was able to hold onto Remus enough to keep the other's body close to his own. At this point his mind was too far gone in lust of both his body's need to mate and the need to claim the scent. Growling low in his throat, Spike held Remus' face in his hands as he kissed the man's mouth. For the first few moments Remus fought against the kiss until eventually he melted into it. Spike licked at the werewolf's' lips for entrance which was granted so he could taste the other's mouth. Not wanting the other to pull away as he explored, Spike held his head in place while his other hand moved to lightly rub and pat at his ass.

The action caused Remus to gasp around the kiss, which was soon followed by a moan as Spike rubbed his tongue against Remus. Growing impatient with their clothes, Spike slipped the hand that had been rubbing the wolfs ass up under the back of his shirt. The feel of another's warm body caused Spike to moan and break the kiss. Returning his mouth to Remus' neck he nipped and sucked on the skin presented to him. Using both hands now, Spike managed to pull and tug at the outer robes to get off the first layer leaving Remus in his trousers and silk shirt which had been provided.

Remus not wanting to be the only one losing clothing now that he has resigned himself to what would happen, used his time that he could think to get Spike's outer robe off and shirt undone. The buttons took him a while to do as he didn't want to ruin the expensive fabric, however one by one they eventually gave way. Managing to get Spike to stop only briefly in his assault, Remus took that moment to move back enough to look at the other man. The chest before him was perfect, there were scars, even a vampire couldn't heal perfectly, but they only added to his character.

Seeing that Remus wasn't trying to stop him again, Spike allowed the man to look at him. Spike knew that he was good-looking; in fact he flaunted it many times in his life and used it to his advantage while hunting. Seeing the look that Remus was giving him caused his dick to twitch in anticipation. Smirking which caused Remus to see one of his fangs, letting him know how close to the edge he was, Spike shrugged himself out of his shirt. Now in only his trousers and shoes he easily stepped out of his shoes.

Still keeping a slight distance between their bodies, Spike ran his hands along the top of Remus trousers as he pulled the shirt out. Bit by bit he managed to get the shirt lose on the man before, in an instant he pulled the fabric over the other's head. Once the offending shirt was on the floor with the other clothes, Spike took in the sight before him.

He had been told of the hard transformation of those that did not accept the wolf, and from the scars along Remus' body it was easy to tell he hated the wolf in him. Although he didn't particularly care about the other man, no matter how much he wanted to physically claim him, the thought made Spike hesitate. Being a creature himself, he knew how hard it was to accept the more demonic side of yourself… but once one did they were all that much stronger for it.

Seeing that Remus was looking at him with the sexiest blush on his face, Spike took a hand and lightly ran it over the other's chest. Placing a slight pressure he managed to get the man to back onto one of the tables that had previously held food. Without any warning to Remus at all, Spike in only a moment had the other man's trousers open and pulled down along with his underwear enough to free his cock.

With no hesitation Spike dropped to his knees and sucked the released cock into his mouth. Not having expected to be pleasured in such a fashion without some kind of warning, Remus let out a small cry at the sensation of being taking into the wet mouth of his lover. Falling back, Remus was glad that he was against the table as he used it to stay upright while Spike sucked and bobbed his head on his dick. Every now and then Spike would let his fangs graze the sensitive skin before swirling his tongue along the tip.

The sensation of having someone going down on him after so long of only his own hand for release, caused Remus to be close in only a few minutes. With one hand he gripped the hair on Spike's head and started to move his hand to push the head that was sucking him too wonderfully to move faster on his cock while the other hand held onto the table for stability. Spike didn't hesitate in taking as much of the cock before him as he could, going as far as to hum around the member which caused Remus to moan loudly.

Feeling the hand in his hair gripping tightly, Spike moved a hand to lightly cup and play with Remus' balls. Hearing the cry above him he mentally smirked, the man was making the most wonderful sounds and he couldn't wait to hear more of them. Stroking the man's balls, Spike hummed while swallowing around Remus’ member.

Having Spike swallow him whole was more than Remus could take, holding Spike's head in place he cried out as he came inside the man's mouth. The orgasm only lasted a few moments however Remus was sure that in that moment he had died from pleasure. Spike not needing air to breathe was content sucking and drinking the cum from his partners dick. The taste wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't repulsive either. Once Remus had enough time to come down from his orgasm, Spike moved his tongue over the spent member.

The sensation of Spike's tongue on his sensitive member caused Remus to gasp before he let go of the other's hair. Spike gave one last suck on the cock before him before he moved back. Standing to face the man once again, Spike took in his appearance; panting, flustered and with a glazed look in his eyes, Remus was the picture of perfection. Slowly bringing a hand to Remus' cheek Spike allowed enough time for him to move away before he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Sighing lightly against the kiss, Remus found that he didn't mind the taste of his own cum on Spike's mouth. It wasn't the first time that he tasted himself, but it did taste better when mixed in with Spike's own unique flavour. Bringing a hand to the back of Spike's neck to hold him in place, Remus used his other hand to push his pants and briefs down further before using his legs to take them off completely. For the first time in a while he didn't mind being naked in front of someone else, even with his other lovers it was hard for him to feel comfortable naked.

Not thinking much on it, Remus stood there naked, pressed against Spike who still tasted of his cum and cock. The thought of where the mouth had just been caused Remus to moan and his cock to twitch slightly in interest. Spike smirked into the kiss and trailed a hand down gently from the back of Remus' neck to his ass where it rubbed and groped. As Remus broke the kiss to moan, Spike used both hands to lift and bring Remus to sitting on the table.

The change in position allowed Spike to fit in between the other's legs which were spread to either side of him. The table was narrow; just wide enough for Remus to sit, but it wouldn't support him if he tried to lie down. Moving his lips to Remus' neck he went back to sucking on the skin, marking with hickeys and nips from his fangs. With one hand behind Remus to help support him, Spike opened his trousers with his other hand.

Unlike Remus, Spike didn't wear underwear of any kind, making it much easier for him to get his cock out of his pants. The feel of the cool air made him hiss slightly before he wrapped his hand around his own member and pumped a few times to take off some of the pressure. Using one hand Spike got his pants halfway down his ass before Remus lightly touched his cock. The feeling of someone else touching him caused Spike to moan, knowing that he would once again lose any bit of sanity he had left; Spike swatted the others' hand away.

Opening his eyes which had closed at freeing himself, Spike pulled back slightly to look at Remus. The other man instead of looking back was only starring at his cock, his eyes held both fear and lust at the sight. Although not overly thick, Spike knew that he was larger than most which would cause alarm if not prepared properly. Giving Remus a light peck on the lips, Spike tried to distract the man as he concentrated on one of the spells he learnt to perform silently.

Within an instant Spike's hand was covered in layer of lube that he managed to conjure. Keeping one hand to support Remus who was leaning into him, Spike used his other hand to reach down to the other's entrance. Circling a finger around his opening Spike smirked as he felt the other man shiver before he slowly started to insert the finger into his partner's tight channel. There was a pause in the kiss while Spike gave Remus a few moments to become accustomed to the feeling of having a finger in his ass.

Not going any farther than the first knuckle, Spike felt how tight Remus was; if the man had engaged in gay sex before it was a long time ago. Pulling out from the other man's body, Spike placed soft kisses on his mouth at the slight sound of protest. Pulling back Spike looked at Remus, for the first time since they started he saw the man as he was. Pulling away completely Spike saw the slight look of rejection on the others face before Spike put it to rest.

"I want you in my bed, Remus…"

With the nod he received from the man, Spike moved to wrap his arms around the wolf once again. Concentrating on his bedroom, Spike apparated to the room, bringing Remus with him. As they both landed on the bed, Spike moaned while their groins pressed against each other.

Without giving the wolf any time to take in his surroundings, Spike flipped the man so that he was lying on his stomach. Leaning down Spike lifted and held Remus' hips up so that his ass was in the air and rubbed his hands against the pale flesh. Not waiting for any kind of permission from Remus, Spike used his hands to pull his cheeks apart before leaning forward and licking around the tight pucker.

Hearing Remus gasp and moan at the sensation, Spike smirked before he plunged his tongue into the man's ass. The taste was like nothing he had ever had before, but in his own way Spike enjoyed it. The sounds that Remus was making as Spike licked and sucked at his ass made him think he would cum with just the noises as stimulation. As Spike worked with his tongue, Remus was panting and moaning while basking in the pleasure he was being given. Never before had a lover done this to him and although logically he understood why, Remus prayed that he would experience it again.

Feeling that Remus was wet enough, Spike brought his finger back to his entrance with the mussels loosened he slowly pushed his finger in. There was a slight pause in Remus' moaning while he got use to the feeling, but as Spike licked around his finger he found himself in absolute pleasure once again. Ever so slowly Spike pumped his finger inside of his lover, twisting and turning while he licked and nipped at the sensitive skin of his ass.

Pushing his tongue in alongside his finger made Remus' eyes roll to the back of his head while his thighs shook with pleasure. Spike seeing that his partner was enjoying the sensations licked inside his anus while he ever so gently started to work a second finger inside of the tight hole. Pausing as he did the first time for a few moments, Spike used his tongue to help take Remus's mind off of the fingers. Moving from his ass, Spike changed his angle and licked down to the balls of the man.

Taking one into his mouth, Spike started to slowly move his fingers inside of the man. Slowly stretching his opening by scissoring his fingers and pumping inside, Spike swirled his tongue along the man's balls. Hooking his fingers slightly, Spike chuckled as Remus shouted when he found his prostate. Using his new discovery to his advantage, Spike rubbed and pressed against Remus' prostate as he added a third and final finger.

Like the two before it, Spike paused for a moment before he started to pump his fingers inside of the wolf. Remus was a panting and moaning mass of flesh as Spike moved to lick back to his anus once again. Licking around his fingers, Spike moaned as he imagined how it would be to have his cock inside of the ass he was licking.

Deciding that he didn't want to wait any longer, Spike removed his fingers from Remus. Spike used that time to silently perform the spell once again, placing the lube on his hand before he spread it on his own cock. Licking at Remus' hole one last time, Spike pulled back completely and smirked at the wolf's whimper of protest. Using one hand to line himself up with Remus' opening, Spike spread his cheeks with the other.

Ever so slowly, Spike pushed himself inside of the werewolf, causing them both to moan. Wanting nothing more than to pound into the ass before him, Spike paused every few moments to give both Remus a chance to adjust and himself a moment for control. When he was fully inside of the heat of the other's body, Spike held himself still for a few moments. Remus' anal walls were gripping him like a vice and Spike found it difficult not to cum at the feeling.

Eventually Remus relaxed and Spike was able to pull out slightly before he pushed back in. Spike didn't know who moaned louder at the feeling of the first thrust but he was determined to have the wolf screaming once he was done. Slowly at first, Spike pulled out bit by bit before pushing back in. It was amazing having been so long since he had last been with a man, that Spike couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't last as long as he wished.

Shifting his hips slightly, Spike ran a hand along Remus back to caress the man while he moved his hips. Bit by bit Spike managed to speed his thrusts into the body below him, his eyes closed as he let the sensations consume him. As he moved Spike tried to find that spot inside of Remus that would make him scream.

Remus didn't know what to think, or even if he could as Spike thrust into him. As the man behind him sped up his thrusting he couldn't help but whimper and moan, unable to hold his voice back. With every caress and thrust he knew that he was slowly losing himself to pleasure. At one point he felt Spike hit that spot inside of him and he couldn't hold back the scream of pleasure that came from his throat.

Trying to move his hips back, Remus managed to meet Spike thrust for thrust. The pace became more frantic once Spike found the spot inside of him but Remus couldn't care. The hand that had been caressing his back and sides soon was holding his ass as Spike pounded into him. As if in the distance he could hear the sound of the headboard banging against the wall.

Reaching back with a hand, Remus placed a hand on Spike's which was on his ass and moaned loudly. Seeming to lose all control he could feel when Spike's demonic side lost all control as he was being thrust into so hard he was sure he would fall through the mattress under him. Gasping and panting Remus tried to tell the other that he was close; all he managed to get out was a scream before he came all over the sheets below him.

Spike couldn't see or feel anything else then the pleasure seeping into his every pore. Pounding into Remus he let his demonic side take over and went even harder into the body before him. As Remus screamed for him, Spike growled and continued his assault into the other man before he too lost himself. Cumming inside of the man, Spike closed his eyes and thrust as deeply as he could into the ass before him.

Thrusting a few more times after he came, Spike made sure that he filled the other man with his cum. Opening his eyes, Spike looked down at Remus and saw that Remus was panting and shaking below him, his legs only being kept up by his own hold on them. Pulling out of his new lover, Spike slowly moved Remus while he lay down beside him. Unsure of how to proceed, Spike made sure that as he lay down that he was facing Remus’ back.

Remus for his part was trying to catch his breath again, he allowed Spike to move his body. Not having much, if any energy in his body Remus used what little bit that he had to turn his body to lean against Spike. His back was pressed against the other man's chest and although he knew that they would need to talk, he honestly didn't have the energy.

Taking the hint, Spike moved around the bed to get the covers before he pulled them over the two of them. Waving his hand he managed to use another spell he perfected, a cleaning charm. Wrapping an arm around Remus, Spike held the man to him while he closed his eyes.

"We can talk in a while…"

Feeling Remus relax a bit more against him, Spike allowed himself to relax around the man. Anything that they needed to say, that they needed to work out, could be done in the morning. As he was starting to drift off to sleep, Spike noticed that the scent that he had needed to claim was gone now, replaced with his own. Spike tried to brush the thought out of his head, but he knew that eventually it would come back perhaps to bite him in the ass.

' _It wasn't him that you wanted… it was the scent he carried...'_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter…. Damn it! I make no profit from writing this story.**

**Warnings** **: Slash, male sexual situations (heavy petting), mentions of infidelity,**

*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful The_World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~

  
  


_ If only Death understood  _

_ What he did to me  _

_ When he took you away  _

_ Who we used to be _

 

_ I understand he's busy  _

_ Taking life after life  _

_ But doesn't he understand?  _

_ When a husband leaves his wife _

 

_ That it's not one life he's taken _

_ Instead he reaped two _

_ It’s the cycle that continues  _

_ Nothing we can do _

 

_ If only Death understood  _

_ What he took that fateful day _

_ You're soul finally left  _

_ While my just fades away _

**Chapter Ten**

The morning after the ball found Spike with his own personal dilemma. Taking a lover, the night before, hadn't been part of his overall plan to bring himself back to the Wizarding World. Finding himself on his back with Remus curled against his chest; Spike brought a hand to his face and ran it through his hair. There was no way, should someone get a hold of this, that he would be able to work around sleeping with a werewolf. Having no problem with the fact that his bed partner was a male, Spike found himself troubled more about his race and who he worked for. There was no way for him to know how Albus would take Spike sleeping with the light's pet wolf.

Tensing slightly as he felt Remus move on him, Spike was hit with how much the wolf smelt like him. There was no mistaking that the wolf was his now; that he had claimed him in the most intimate ways. Keeping a hand in his own hair, Spike kept his other arm wrapped around the man. Thinking back to the night before, he tried to remember the scent that had left him so far gone with lust.

No matter if the wolf smelt like his mate or not, it was a betrayal that Spike took another to his bed. Praying for the first time that his mate was human as not to understand the scent on the wolf, Spike felt Remus quicken his breathing, indicating he was waking up. Not saying anything once he could feel Remus tense against him, Spike kept his hand around the male who was sure to be questioning his own sanity.

"We have to talk."

Even Spike couldn't recognize the tone of his own voice; instead he let Remus think things through for himself. There were so many things that he had to ask the wolf; how he knew his mate, how close they were, who he was, how old, when he could meet him?

"I need to know whose scent it was that drove me insane last night, Remus."

The minutes ticked by before Remus answered him, as if he was scared to answer the vampire. Spike for his part allowed Remus the time he needed, after all the man wasn't going anywhere with the wards around his mansion and without clothes. Breathing deeply to take in Remus' scent as he spoke, Spike smelt no signs that the wolf was lying to him.

"He's my pup… his father and I were close friends… he's too young, William. I know of the Fates giving you a mate… but he's too young to have such a choice put on him. He's been fighting in this war all his life, always a target… please you have to understand that until I know how he feels about this… I can't let you see him."

Growling at the underlying threat, Spike pushed himself up and hovered over Remus with his eyes tinting red. Staying like that for a few moments, Spike saw when Remus started to understand. It wasn't a choice that Spike had any longer, The Powers had given him a mate… and when they took away his soul they took away his ability to sympathize with anyone.

"You will not keep him from me, your pup or no The Powers chose us to be together. I will fight whoever crosses my path in this, be them friend or foe. If he truly is too young then I am sure that The Powers would protect him from my need to claim…  _ I _ was never the one into children."

Remus not knowing what to say merely looked at the vampire who seemed willing to do anything to have his pup. It tore at him that he was ordered by Albus not to keep them apart, once the Headmaster knew who it was that Spike had scented. Albus left to inform Harry of what was happening, but they both knew that the boy would not accept it so quickly. True, William had given him immense pleasure the night before, but who was to say that he could keep himself together enough not to simply _ take _  Harry.

Trying to keep William away from Harry was going to be more of a problem then he first thought. It was well known that vampires didn't have souls, but he had honestly believed that he would have been able to reason with William. Looking at the vampire above him now, Remus knew that there was nothing on this Earth that would keep him from his mate. Sooner rather than latter, William would find out who he was… and nothing would stand in his way. Trying to come up with some way to reason with William, Remus trailed a hand lightly against the vampire's' chest.

Seeing William quirk an eyebrow at him, Remus decided to try a more direct approach. With William leaning over him, Remus brought his leg up to rub against the other man, his leg moving up to press the other's lower body against his own. For a slight moment he saw the lust run through William's eyes before he seemed to shake the thought from his mind.

"Give him time… he's still in school this year… he's almost seventeen though. Let him finish his final year of school before you claim him… before you turn him. I know that it won't be the same… but I offer myself in his stead… state your lust on me and leave him until he is out of Hogwarts."

Spike didn't know what to think at the offer, his first thought was to reject the wolf. Having already slept with someone else, he felt guilty enough for cheating on his mate. Looking down at Remus however he couldn't help but notice how attractive the other man was, and it would do well he supposed if he didn't lose himself to his urges when he did finally meet his mate.

The thought of what his mate may say was what stopped him from making what could have been a horrible mistake. Shaking his head, Spike pushed himself off of Remus completely and sat on the side of the bed. Naked but uncaring of his state of undress, Spike sighed before he took a moment to think about his options. As it stood he had already betrayed his mate, had lost himself to his demon over the mere scent of him and had sex with a werewolf of all beings.

Looking at Remus as he lay on the bed, as naked as the day he was born and willing to sleep with him Spike made his choice. Standing up, Spike went to the trunk he kept at the foot of his bed and opened it to bring out a bag of blood, seeing the flash of disgust from the werewolf. Drinking the bag dry, Spike moved to his closet and brought out a silk robe before pulling it over himself.

"I do not want to harm my mate, Remus… but I won't keep myself from him either. The Powers have given him to me and me to him, it would be an insult to them if I didn't accept him… but I can see your point. Being sixteen is hard enough, and I remember my last year of Hogwarts being rough, and I didn't have a war going on at the time."

Turning to face Remus, Spike saw the hope that was obvious in the werewolf's eyes while he explained his choice. One thing was for sure now that he knew that the werewolf had adopted the child, he would be fighting for the side of the light in this war.

"I'm sure that Albus has figured out who he is by now, and has probably told him so that I will stay on his side of this war. I will not stop myself from seeing him, wolf, and you would do well to remember that… however I will not turn him so young. Should he agree I will take things as slowly as I can into this… but he must agree that when the time is right, he will be mine."

"It would be unfair to both of us if I lose myself as I did last night when around him. I, as much as I hate to say it… could use your help in controlling my more… primal need to claim him.”

Moving back to the bed, Spike quickly moved to cover Remus once again. Dipping his head down to nip at the others' neck and lick around the shell of his ear, Spike smirked as the werewolf gasped. Leaning against the others' ear Spike's lips brushed against the skin as he spoke.

"I doubt any child would approve of his suppose-to-be lover lying with another… I know that I would not tolerate it. As such, until I have spoken to him, written to him, perhaps, I cannot risk him knowing of anything we have… or if I lose myself, may again do."

Remus' body tensed at the words that came from the vampire; sure he didn't expect that William would keep himself from his mate… but to lie to him? Thinking on what he had offered in the first place, Remus realized that perhaps this was the best way for Harry; who knew how he would deal with being chosen a life-mate. To ask him to deal with his mate taking him before he was ready, or for him to be turned so young was too much.

Nodding his head, Remus pushed William until he could see the other man's face and after nodding his head, Remus kissed him. The kiss wasn't anything soft or sweet, but full of passion and lust that it made his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Moaning softly as William licked at his lips, Remus opened his mouth only to accept the tongue that still tasted slightly of blood.

Surprisingly the taste of blood only made Remus even more aroused making him groan while he hooked a leg around William's hips. Pressing his groin against Remus, Spike broke the kiss, his eyes showing the lust that he was feeling. Thrusting his hips against Remus they both moaned at the friction.

Not wanting to be the only one naked, Remus moved his hands to untie the robe keeping William's body from him. The feeling of the air against his skin is what finally brought Spike back to his senses. Here he was about to lay with someone who wasn't his mate before he got in contact with him. Shaking his head once again, Spike pushed himself off of Remus only to have the werewolf roll them over so that he was on top of the vampire.

Slightly surprised at the move, Spike didn't protest as the werewolf took his cock into his hand and started to stroke him. Closing his eyes, Spike placed his hands on the other's hips while trying to hold onto his control, vampires by nature were sexual beings after all. It took all of his strength to move his hand over the werewolf's however Spike knew he would never forgive himself if he lost himself to his lust once again.

Being a gentle as possible, Spike moved the hand that was stroking his cock off and sat up. Moving and leaving his robe on the bed while he maneuvered from under Remus, Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair once he was standing once again. Looking to Remus who seemed to not know what to think, Spike licked his lips before speaking.

"I'll be sending a letter soon to my mate; it will arrive within the next day. I will have my phoenix deliver it; hopefully he will be able to send it by following you."

Eyeing the man before him as Remus to pull on his own clothing; Spike knew there was no hiding his obvious arousal as he wasn't wearing any clothing.

"Once I have heard back from him if you wish, you may come back here… until then I need time for him to adjust to the situation at hand."

Seeing that Remus was without a shirt as his had been lost somewhere the night before, Spike walked to the other man and cupped his cheek before kissing him. It only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to make sure that the wolf knew of whom he belonged to until his mate was ready for him. Letting go of Remus, Spike watched and then felt through his wards when the wolf left without a word.

Once Remus was gone, Spike sat down on the covered of his bed and groaned while placing his head in his hands.  _ 'What kind of a mess did I manage to get myself into this time?' _

Picking up the robe that he had left on the bed, Spike wrapped it around himself before he walked to his study. He had a letter to write to his mate, and a headache potion to gather.


	11. Chapter 11

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter… damn 'cause Ginny would NOT end up with Harry if I did! I make no profit from writing this story.**

 

** Warnings ** **: Does not follow cannon timeline, mentions of angst**

 

** A/N: ** **Hey I just wanted to thank you again for reading ^_^**

 

**_*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~_ **

 

 

_I wonder if you understand_

_Why it must be you_

_Why I can only see_

_Your light in the room_

_I wonder if Fate told you_

_Whispered in your ear_

_The things that she told me_

_At the start of every year_

_That you would be my only_

_The other half of my soul_

_That she had chosen you_

_You, to make me whole_

_So please don't fight against me_

_Please only say my name_

_Because while your eyes wander_

_Mine never stray_

_Please Fate whisper_

_In his ear as well_

_The things that you promised me_

_Your voice like a tinkling bell_

_Because I can see his eyes leave mine_

_Can see his choice to leave_

_But I can have no other_

_So please with me, stay_

 

**Chapter Eleven**

 

He knew the moment that Dumbledore called him down from the library, where he had been reading up on defensive spells, that something was wrong. Walking down silently to avoid waking Mrs. Black's portrait, Harry could see that even Dumbledore was worried about what he was about to say to the young man. Once Dumbledore spotted him, Harry followed the older wizard into the kitchen, which often doubled as a meeting room.

 

Seeing nobody else there, Harry took a seat near the head of the table, which had come to be his spot when the kitchen was being used for its intended purpose. Watching as Albus sat down, sans his usual cup of tea, Harry felt a knot of nerves form in the pit of his stomach. In his mind he was trying to figure out what could bring the twinkle away from Albus Dumbledore's eyes. It was well known in the house that there was an alliance meeting that he had been unable to go to as there were going to be a few dark families there.

 

He had been told the bare minimum about the meeting, only that there was a ball to welcome the true Lord Malfoy back into the Wizarding world. Harry at the time didn't much care about some ancient bloodline coming back to power; a Malfoy was a Malfoy after all. Looking at Dumbledore now made him wish that he had paid more attention when Hermione informed both Ron and him about what this would mean for the Magical World. After a long silence that Harry didn't want to break, Dumbledore finally spoke. "Harry, how much do you know about Lord William Malfoy?"

 

Blinking slightly, Harry looked at his Headmaster for a moment more before he answered. "I know what Hermione told me and Ron; that he claims to be the true Lord Malfoy and that he is powerful with both the Ministry and Magical World of England and Scotland. She said something about the last Lord Malfoy having been around about three hundred years ago with the same name. Ron said that you and the others were going to his manor for a ball and that the current Malfoy name was going to be ruined by Lord Malfoy if he chose. Professor, why do you want to know what I know about Malfoy?"

 

"Lord Malfoy, Harry it is very important that you call him by his title." The reprimand left Dumbledore's mouth before he explained himself. Normally he wouldn’t insist on Harry using titles, but by the look in his eyes Harry knew that this was, somehow, different. Nodding his head Harry repeated "Lord Malfoy" which caused Dumbledore to smile.

 

"The reason why I ask you Harry is because I have been in contact with Lord Malfoy since before the ball. Harry, even Hermione cannot understand the true power that this man holds over the Wizarding World. You see a long time ago when William was only but a boy, not yet the age of seventeen his father passed away. In doing so he left behind his only legitimate heir his title and fortune. You have to understand Harry the world was different three hundred years ago, and blood purity wasn't so much of an issue as it is now."

 

Seeing the look of disbelief in his young charge, Dumbledore sighed slightly, he truly would have to replace Binns someday. "You see Harry back then it was very rare for a non-magical couple to produce a magical child, even more so for a muggle-born to hold enough power to hold a wand and use it properly. Those that did were easily accepted into society so long as they married well.

 

"The Malfoy line much like it is now, was of course against such a marriage in the belief that a muggle-born would not have enough magic to produce a strong heir. They did not wish to exclude those with enough magic to produce a magical heir. I am sure that eventually once he is able to see how many magical children these days are muggle-born, William will change his views on them. But, back to the story at hand.

 

"Have you never wondered why Lucius Malfoy was able to hold such sway over the government, when there are those with just as much wealth that cannot? You see, when William became Lord Malfoy all those years ago he was part of a select group of pure-blood magical heirs. In his time there was no, shall we say, breeding issues with cousins or distant relatives. It was just starting that those of a magical heritage were running out of options of who they would marry as not to contaminate their bloodline.

 

"The magical world back then held everyone that had pure blood in the highest regard, it was them after all that created the Ministry and held the most magic. Seeing that their world would soon have to accept muggle-borns more willingly lest they wither and lose their magic due to inbreeding, it was declared that those of pure blood who remained with only those holding magic would hold the position of power in the government.

 

"Five hundred years ago seven houses signed the contract and it would be their magical heirs that would be able to take a seat of power in the Wizengamot. Through time all of the Houses except for one eventually had at least one member of their family mate and produce with non-magical families. It is because of this that most of the magic of today has diluted somewhat and our world changed."

 

Seeing that Harry was looking at him as if he were Voldemort himself, Dumbledore tried to explain himself.

 

"Muggle-borns are needed so that we can survive, but it is still true that their magic is weaker than pure-bloods would ever be. The union of a muggle-born and someone of pure or half-blood however would produce a stronger heir as they have one third or less of muggle blood in them. Your friend Hermione in all of her wisdom and abilities will never be able to over-power young Mister Malfoy in pure power. You however Harry, would be able to match young Mister Malfoy in power because your mother held magic and your father was a pure blood."

 

Nodding his head to show that he understood what the professor was saying, Harry was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sure he could understand how purebloods would want to keep magic strong but if what Dumbledore was saying was true then they should be marrying muggle-borns as it would keep their magic strong.

 

"Wait Professor, you said that all of the seven families but one ended up going for a muggle-born or muggle. I'm sure that there is more than one pure-blood family. I mean before my mum the Potter line was a pureblood… and what of the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods?"

 

Smiling and summoning tea for himself and Harry, Dumbledore thought about how to answer his young charge.

 

"The seven Houses that signed the contract were the Malfoys, Dumbledores, Weasleys, Peverells, Longbottoms, Blacks and Gaunts. Again Harry, you have to understand that this was five hundred years ago, two hundred before even Lord Malfoy was born. Back then if families could not trace their linage back seven generations they were not considered a pureblood. Some like the Bones and Shacklebolts were only able to trace their line back four or five generations at the time of Signing."

 

"It was custom to have more than one heir just in case something happened to the first born, however the only ones who practice this now is the Weasley family. Slowly but surely one family after another; one member of the family would marry someone of a muggle heritage, which would then leave them without their overwhelming power over The Ministry… except one, the Malfoy line."

 

Harry nodded his head, having expected that after all Draco was always one to point out how pure his bloodline was. Speaking that last thought out load caused Dumbledore to chuckle. Looking curiously at Dumbledore made the old man stop his laughing and explain.

 

"Lucius Malfoy in all of his preaching is one of the least pure bloodlines that exist."

 

Seeing the look of disbelief on Harry's face, Dumbledore explained the next part of his history lesson.

 

"William you see had a half-brother who was sired by his father and his mistress. It was not then, and is still not uncommon for pureblood families to have arranged marriages. In doing such they would stay with their spouse until an heir was born and then were able to have a lover on the side. Their lover, of course, would have to be discreet and so long as they did not try to harm the family name in any way both husbands and wives were happy with the arrangement."

 

"Now the problem for the Malfoy name came when Williams father died, leaving his mistress and her son nothing. William did not inherit his title as Lord until after he finished his education as per his mothers' wishes. His mother was a kind soul, but she held no power to change the will of her late husband until long after her son took his title. In doing so her late husband’s mistress retained the monthly allowance that was set up before his death."

 

"Once he took his role as Lord Malfoy, William was still very much under his mother's advice and influence. Following her guide, he allowed his half-brother and his family the allowance until his half-brother was of age to find his own employment. After a few months it was clear that nobody would hire an illegitimate heir of the Malfoy line, so William had to decide what to do."

 

"You must understand Harry that even if they were half-brothers only William was able to call himself a Malfoy. In his generosity he decided to take care of his brother; he gave him ten percent of his fortune and the ability to call himself a Malfoy, although never Lord Malfoy. Mysteriously William left the Wizarding world, his mother having been killed in their own home leaving no other to claim any of his titles after his disappearance; this left the Malfoy family without anyone able to claim its title. In the aftermath the half-brother was able to take control of his political power although he was not able to take control of any other funds or access Lord Malfoy's vaults."

 

Eyes wide with shock that the same Malfoy line that had been so proud and arrogant was not even the true line made Harry pause in his thoughts. "So this Lord Malfoy… is even richer than Lucius Malfoy? And holds more power… like the ultimate power of the Ministry? More so than the minister? But wait… I thought he was dead; I mean it's been three hundred years.”

 

Nodding his head Dumbledore looked seriously into Harry's eyes while he spoke. "It is somewhat true that he died that night, Harry. You see that night he fell in love with a woman, a muggle he thought. It turns out that she had a magic of her own, she was a vampire. That night she turned him and took him away from his life. He had only a short time to do anything before he left with his new sire, telling only his best friend of the time what was happening and closing his accounts from his half-brother."

 

"Harry... I didn't call you down here for a history lesson, as enlightening as it was for you, I'm sure. You can see now how much we need to have Lord Malfoy on our side of this war. Even with his new creature status he still holds more power than we could ever imagine. I know that you didn't cover vampires in third year as you were supposed to, but surely you remember there being one in Professor Slughorn's party last year? Vampires unlike werewolves are not shunned from society. Yes, they are feared, but so long as they don't kill or feed from unwilling witches and wizards they are accepted."

 

"What you should have covered is that most muggle lore is true on them; they burn in the sun, holy water is like acid, and a wooden stake to the heart will turn them to dust. They feed from the blood of the living, they don't need to breathe although most due out of habit from their human lives, their hearts don't beat but most important of all is the fact that the moment that they die to be turned… they lose their souls."

 

 

Although he knew that it would be a hurdle for what he wished of Harry, Dumbledore was not about to lie to the boy about his future mate. There were rumors about vampires being able to regain their soul, even a legend about a spell that was only to be used once that could curse a vampire with a soul. William however didn't offer to get his soul back, nor did he mention it, which lead Albus to believe that he wasn't about to go through the trials and retrieve it.

 

"Even without their soul vampires are able to function properly, unlike a regular wizard after the dementor’s kiss. The virus in the vampire blood which they have to drink from their sire to be turned insures that they can move around and have understanding, but their morals that come with a soul are gone. I am sure that during his time away from his homeland that William did many things that would leave him in most eyes a monster worse than Voldemort."

 

Seeing Harry shiver in only the thought of what the vampire could have done in his three hundred years away from England caused Albus to pause.

 

"So long as he is in England have no fear of him Harry, I am sure that he will be careful not to cross the lines set for him as a vampire. If he wants to keep his power he will be forced to obey our laws and customs. I'm not telling you this to scare you, but you must be informed. Now without a soul it is next to impossible for a vampire to be blessed as most creatures, even werewolves have what they call their true mate or bonded, vampires are not given this privilege as their souls are forfeit."

 

Taking a sip from his tea Dumbledore tried to think about how he would tell the young man before him that fate had managed to take something else from him.

 

"During our negotiations William agreed to become part of our Order and to fight with his power and influence against the Dark. The Order of course did not get this for nothing, my dear boy… the Malfoy line has always been in Slytherin. William wishes to be an active member once he is able to get back into contact with his old family alliances, but what he wished of most of all and the only thing tying him to the Light… is his mate."

 

Looking up confused to Dumbledore Harry spoke. "Professor? I thought you said that vampires didn't have a mate.”

 

Nodding his head Albus explained the situation. "Quite right, they do not Harry… but William, much like yourself, has been chosen by Fate to be different than the rest of his kind. Unlike all others of his kind he has been blessed with a true mate of his own. He is not aware of who they are, although I am sure that right now he is starting to be understand who they are connected to.

 

"You see Harry; any creature that has a mate will be drawn to them. Vampires with their enhanced senses are able to scent their mate long before they see them. And after watching the interactions between William and those that attended the party I am fairly certain who his mate is."

 

Harry could feel his stomach turning at the look that his Headmaster was giving him. He had known from the time that he had been called down that this was a conversation that he didn't want to have. His face went white and a look of horror crossed his face while Albus tried to find some kind of silver lining that he could give the young boy before him.

 

"Yes, Harry, The Powers That Be have chosen you to be his mate. Every time he could smell your scent on any of your friends and especially on Remus I could see his inner turmoil to be closer to the scent. His possessiveness and vampire side came closer to the surface the more of your scent that he could smell on his guests. I am sure that Remus is right now trying to reason with him to wait until you are of age.

 

"I am sorry my boy… I understand that Fate has once again taken a choice from you. This does not have to be such a horrible thing my boy. Please understand that I can no longer protect you from him, but a vampire will not harm his mate. You will not understand or accept it now, I know, but when you are able to absorb what Fate has chosen for you, please seek me out and I will be willing to help you through this… you are not alone Harry.

 

Nodding his head in a daze, Harry got up from his spot at the table and walked back upstairs to the room he was currently using. Normally he would be sharing with Ron, but after Sirius died Harry had a room to himself for the rest of the summer. Lying back on the bed he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that yet another choice had been taken from him. Closing his eyes, Harry couldn't hold back the whimper from the back of his throat.

 

_'I'm going to be mated to a Malfoy… oh Merlin I'm so sorry Sirius… but what else can I do? The Order needs this man to win the war… to defeat Voldemort… please Mum, Dad, Sirius… please don't hate me… please…'_

 

With those last thoughts, Harry let a few tears fall from his eyes as he fell asleep, dreaming of a world where he had his own choices.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer... if I did do you really think Spike would be anywhere but on my bed? I make no profit from writing this story.**

** Warnings: ** **Mentions of perceived infidelity**

** A/N: ** **Yay! This chapter seemed to have taken forever but it's finally done! I hope you enjoy it considering I only got done about half of what I wanted to. Now I would like to say that at some point, not right now I may re-write this chapter. I would like to take the time to remind readers that warnings are at the start of each chapter... please read them! I have many comments about things that you have been warned about, please read the warnings.**

**_ *~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~ _ **

_I can’t help but wonder_

_If you'll remember me_

_The way that we played_

_The way it use to be_

 

_I know that you didn't suffer_

_That there was no fear_

_But I still have to wonder_

_Do you still hold me dear?_

 

_So young were you taken_

_Not old enough for school_

_But still I see your smile_

_How you followed the rules_

 

_I can see your small face_

_And hear your laugh_

_And all I can think_

_Is I want you back_

 

_So please remember me_

_When it's my time to go_

_Please remember your Daddy_

_And that he loves you so_

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning was beautiful out; in fact Harry awoke to the sounds of one of the few neighbouring birds chirping away. Hedwig, who went for a fly the previous night, had returned and was sitting on her perch, grooming her feathers. The creaks and groans of such an old house were nearly silent, the only noise being from Kreacher cleaning. For a moment, only a brief space in time, Harry forgot about the night before.

It was crushing when he remembered what he had been told, like a wave the previous day crashed down upon him, making him gasp. As the information sunk in, he couldn't hold back the few tears that slipped past his eyes. Sitting up, Harry angrily wiped them off his face and took a breath before opening his eyes. The sun through the window was lost to him, the sounds of the birds now deaf to his ears.

Looking at Hedwig gave Harry some comfort, and taking his waking form as permission the faithful owl flew to him. Landing on his blanket-covered knee Hedwig looked up at her master. Moving one of his hands, Harry effortlessly pat her while he began to speak. Perhaps if he explained it to someone who couldn't answer him back, maybe he would be able to make sense of it all as well.

"I'm supposed to mate with someone, Hedwig, a man who I've never even met! Dumbledore said that he could be the turning point of the war, that he's too powerful to let slip by. He says that he's nothing like the people now that have his name, but a Malfoy is a Malfoy, right? I mean how different could he be? I suppose people said the same thing about Sirius. I just... I don't even know if I can do this Hedwig, never once did I even think about a guy like that. I've had a crush on Cho; dated Ginny for a bit, what if I'm completely strait?"

Cooing softly, Hedwig listened to her master speak, after all it was her job to keep him safe, even from himself. Unlike most owls Hedwig was fully capable of understanding what her master said. Batting her head against his hand when he next patted her she tried to give as much comfort as she could. She was sure that Albus knew what he was doing, after all he may have the war to deal with but her master was one of his favourites. He would not harm him unless there was no other choice.

Hearing Harry's stomach rumble, Hedwig hopped off of his knee to let him get up to find something to eat. While getting up Harry wondered how he could deal with this, one thing was for certain though he needed to speak with someone about what he should do. It would be impossible for him to speak to Dumbledore objectively about his situation, and Ron would blow a gasket once the word Malfoy was out of his mouth. The only reasonable one of his friends that wouldn't judge would be Hermione, but even she wouldn't know what to do without looking up everything.

Finally the answer came to him, Remus would know. While he wasn't as close to the werewolf as he would like Harry was sure that he would be of some help. The only problem was trying to get a hold of the werewolf, normally he would be easy to access but lately he had been called away to speak to the werewolf packs about joining the light. Making his way downstairs, Harry made his decision to write to Remus after he was done of breakfast.

As he made his way to the kitchen, Harry noticed that unlike normal mornings there was nobody in the kitchen this morning. Thinking about it, Harry realized that perhaps Dumbledore wanted to make sure that he had nobody to rant to. Like the summer of his fifth year he was left alone to deal with what had happened. Although not as final as the death of Sirius, this was a life-changing event and he would be left alone to deal with it again.

At that thought a surge of anger came up from his chest, anger that he was sure could someday consume him. Who was Dumbledore to make that choice for him? Who was Dumbledore to cut him off from any support he could find? Oh he knew that the old man was in his own way trying to protect him, was trying to help him, but at the same time he was also trying to control him. Harry had realized a long time ago that Dumbledore was always trying to help, that he was trying to make sure that the light survived this war.

Taking a deep breath Harry squished the rage down again, like he had to most of his life, and went about to make some tea and breakfast. Although he could cook after living with the Dursley's he decided on just some toast with jam and his tea for the morning. Sitting down at the table to eat, Harry wondered once again at his situation.

Even if he disliked... okay, hated the thought of mating with someone he didn't chose, that didn't mean that he didn't have options. If what Dumbledore said was true and this Lord Malfoy was as powerful and influential enough to turn the tides of war, than he didn't have a choice, he had to mate with him. There was always the option of running away, but he doubted he would get far without being found out by The Order or Voldemort

Another option, the one most appealing to the Slytherin side was to only pretend to go with it. What if once Voldemort was dead he simply ran away? What could this Lord Malfoy do? Surely there was some law again forcing him to mate with him, after all rape was still illegal no matter how you looked at it. It wouldn't be that he would marry the man anyways; last he heard that wasn't possible. He of course wouldn't ask for anything, wouldn't use his money or power for anything besides the war.

Thinking more of it, Harry realized that it would in fact be horrible for the man if there were feelings involved. Sighing, Harry took another sip of his tea and pondered. What if he didn't express emotion? Despite being mates there was no way that love could be involved this early in the game. So long as he didn't let Malfoy fall in love then nobody got hurt. The more he thought about it, the more the plan seemed to form in his mind.

The Slytherin side of his brain was quite happy that he wouldn't have to be forced to have no choice in the matter, while the Gryffindor half was happy that nobody was hurt. It was the pit of his stomach the one that told him to tell someone about his dreams, the one that told him to listen to Snape, and the one that never let him down if only he listened, that spoke of bad things to come, but he was too busy to listen.

It wasn't until later that night Remus came back to the house, he looked tired but he had a glow to him that Harry hadn't seen since Sirius. For a moment he didn't know what had taken over Remus, after all he had only gone to the ball with the rest of The Order and now he was looking relaxed. It was then that what Dumbledore said clued him in.  _'Albus said that Lord Malfoy caught my scent from those that I knew at the ball... maybe my scent caused a reaction for him to know... but Remus wouldn't, and surely someone trying to impress his mate wouldn't...'_

Remus was the one that suggested that they sit down to talk, and getting the tea ready the older man was also the first to start the conversation. Although he looked relaxed there was a tense air around him while he spoke.

"I don't know what you've been told Harry, about what happened at the ball, or what we as The Order are trying to accomplish with William Malfoy. If you don't know by now than I guess I should tell you... William isn't human; he's a vampire... from what I can tell an old and very powerful vampire."

Nodding his head, Harry indicated for Remus to continue as he paused in his speech. He had known that Malfoy was a vampire, and given the math he knew that he was old enough, but powerful? Sure he knew that the man had influence with the Ministry but not any true power as a vampire.

"When Albus first started recruiting him Lord Malfoy asked only for one thing as a promise to the light. He asked that when it was made known whom his chosen mate was that he would be able to complete the bond without ridicule or anyone trying to stop the bond. When everyone went the ball last night... there was mixed reactions of course, none of us felt like we belonged in his mansion for starters... and what was peculiar was how he reacted.

He never harmed anyone, but when he got close enough to smell your scent Harry... he seemed to lose himself a bit. His eyes dilated, his fangs became more noticeable and what I noticed that others couldn't was the scent of arousal. The closer the person he could smell was to you, or had been to you, the worse he got."

Looking to Harry so that he could see his eyes, Remus tried to think of how he would be able to break this to Harry. There was no way that he would be able to keep this kind of thing from his cub. Trying to form the words, Remus took a breath before he continued, getting his thoughts together.

"I had the most of your scent last night, cub. After speaking with Albus and letting him know what I could smell I stayed behind. He was supposed to tell you that Lord Malfoy is needed if we want to win this war, and that you are his mate... but... I... I had to know if he would harm you. He could no more stop himself than I could stop my transformation during the full moon, I'm sorry cub but we... he had to claim the scent of you on me."

There was only silence in the room for a few minutes; on the one hand Harry had known that it had happened. Some part inside of him felt betrayed something that he didn't understand. It didn't make sense that he would care about this Lord Malfoy having sex with someone else, after all he didn't want to be his mate. There was a nagging voice on the back on his head that told him differently, that he wanted this William to prove his loyalty to him and only him.

"You have to understand, Harry... the need for a creature to claim their mate, to make sure that no other is able to take them is the most powerful feeling we will ever experience. Lord Malfoy however is willing to try and suppress his need, to try and tame that part of him that wants nothing more than to find you to complete the bond. There is only one way for this to happen Harry so that you don't have to go around him. Over the next few weeks I will be visiting him after seeing you; with your scent on me he will resist the temptation as much as possible until the need is no longer there."

"What?"

The exclamation came out before he could even register that he had said it. Pausing for a moment to get his thoughts together, Harry tried to think about what he wanted to say.

"I just... both you and Dumbledore have said that I need to accept this... accept that Lord Malfoy will be my mate. Now you're saying that I have to let him cheat on me? How could someone expect me to accept this? No, if this Lord Malfoy wants me then he is going to have to prove it."

Remus didn't speak; after all he knew that Harry had a point to make. The problem wasn't that he didn't understand his cub; it was that his cub didn't fully understand the situation. Sighing, Remus tried to think about how to phrase what he wanted to explain.

"Harry... you have to understand that if you don't want him to try and resist your scent on me, then we he sees you he will not be able to resist you. If you don't allow this to happen, allow him to use me as a substitute until he gets his control in order he will rape you Harry. There is no stopping a creature that had found their mate, which is why fate normally gives us to another creature." Pausing ever so slightly, Remus waited for the information to be absorbed before he continued.

"I know that it's not fair, that you don't want this to happen and I understand, Merlin Harry, I understand why, but you have to let it. With time he will be able to resist the temptation and there are other things that we would be able to do to help, if he had something that smelt of you it would help as well. We can try other things, but you can't ask me to wait to have you raped by your mate..."

Harry took a minute to think things over, on the one hand the thought of his mate being with someone else while trying to win him over made him feel ill. On the other he had no desire to be taken against his will by anyone.

"What about you, Remus? Doesn't he hurt you?"

Shaking his head, Remus answered the question that he hoped would not come up in the conversation.

"No Harry, although driven by lust he did not harm me... but I am not... I have... it wasn't my first time in such a situation. You haven't met him yet, but Lord Malfoy isn't exactly hard on the eyes. If he was generally interested and not already destined for you I would have wished for chance to be with him romantically."

Looking up at Remus, Harry knew that he must look shocked, after all Remus had never before given him the impression that he was gay. Even while going through his memories he couldn't see anything that would indicate that he would like men. Suddenly Harry felt like someone had wrapped a fist around his heart. The night that he had first seen Sirius, the look in their eyes, it had been more than what he assumed.

Trying to think back to every time he saw Remus and Sirius together, from when they were reunited to Christmas and finally to the night that made him tear up. When he thought back to the night that Sirius fell through the veil Harry tried to focus his thoughts to only Remus, how he acted, how he reacted. Now thinking on it, Remus changed since then, hung around Harry more often, looking like he was somehow broken.

At first Harry had assumed that it was the loss of his best friend, his only connection to his old life. Now he realized that Remus now looked at Harry as his only connection, as his only thing worth living for since Sirius' death. When Sirius was alive the looks were different than what he gave Harry, were more tender more emotional. Now Remus seemed for lack of a better word, empty.

"Was... was he your mate?"

The question was asked so softly that Harry wondered if Remus could even hear it. As he watched Remus and saw the look in his eyes, he almost wished that he could take the question back, but a part of him had to know. Harry had only been able to spend at most a few weeks with his godfather, but in those weeks... no in the first few hours of knowing him he could claim that he loved the man dearly. It hurt now to realize that neither Remus nor Sirius thought to tell him about their relationship.

"He found out during our fifth year, but Moony... he knew since our first."

Nodding his head slightly, Harry could understand that. It would be hard enough for Remus to understand the feelings that he was experiencing at such a young age... infatuation was one thing but being mates would be another. One major fault of the Wizarding world that was pointed out to him numerous times by Hermione was the fact that it was hard to come by any information for creatures. Sure they had classes dedicated to the study, but for personal research, it was incredibly hard to come by. Classes were supposed to be based on basic knowledge of the creature followed by how to identify and if it was dangerous, how to kill it.

Remus would have had to figure out what was happening to him on his own, after all if Hermione was unable to find close to nothing about werewolves and their habits, or Merlin forbid how to help them then it would be next to impossible. Standing up from his spot, Harry waved off Remus' protest with a simple "I need to think" before he made his way to his room.

Once he made his way to his bedroom, Harry once again wondered what Fate had in store for him next. First he loses his family because of some maniac, then he gets put into an abusive home, he gets pulled out of his mundane life to say that he's magical, then has to find out he's famous for living. He is faced with his parent’s murderer who is now after him again and again, losing the only family he has left, and now this, he can’t even chose who he gives his body to.

Flopping down on the bed, Harry closes his eyes and places an arm across his forehead. On the one hand he understood; he really did understand the fact that both Remus and Malfoy couldn't help what happened, that they were victims too. He could understand logically that Remus is just trying to help him in the long run, but no matter how much sense it made he couldn't accept it. Looking at the ceiling Harry made his choice.

_'No, if he wants me... then he will have to come around and fight the temptation on his own. I will not have him being with someone else while I wait here like some kind of bought wife!'_

Somewhere in Malfoy manor, while tending to his own duties, Spike also known as William Malfoy shivered.


	13. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer... I do however own all original characters and poems used. I make no profit from writing this story.**

** Warnings: ** **None for this chapter.**

** A/N: ** **Hello ^^ I know that it hasn't been that long since the last time we spoke but I felt that it’s been so long since my last update before this one and you guys have been sooooooo awesome that here's another chapter. I know that it’s not much but it’s kinda a bonus for being so awesome with me.**

**_ *~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~ _ **

_ Don’t Worry Daddy _

_There's a part of me_

_That still remains with you_

_There's a part of me_

_That believes it’s not true_

 

_How could it be over?_

_When I just started to live_

_How could I be over?_

_I had so much to give_

 

_I don't think I told you_

_What you mean to me_

_I don't think you know_

_That I can still see_

 

_You should know_

_That now there's no fear_

_No need to worry_

_I still hold you dear_

 

_Don't worry for me Daddy_

_I'm still by your side_

_Even though you can't see_

_You seek and I hide_

 

_It’s okay now Daddy_

_All worries wash away_

_Because don't you know Daddy_

_My love's here to stay_

 

**Chapter Thirteen**

During his time as Lord of the Malfoy family, however brief it had been, William had to write many documents. There were times as Heir, his father passed on some responsibility to him. Some management of their finances, as practice for when he took over as Lord. William had to write for school, write for his father, and write to his friends, his rivals, and his maybe-to-be wives. But never had he had such a hard time writing anything as he did the letter he was trying to write to his mate. Had this been three hundred years ago he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to come up with something, after all marriages were made for profit then, not for fate.

Times were much simpler when all a man had to do was go through the motions of courtship. Now there were all kinds of variables that he couldn't understand anymore, there was dating and then engagement and then finally, if the couple didn't kill each other, marriage the actual bonding in matrimony. Sighing for what must have been the hundredth time that day; William finally dipped his quill into the inkwell and placed it to parchment.

_'My Dear Mate,_

_I'm sorry for addressing this letter_ _as such, however it seems as though all those that know you seem to wish to keep your name a secret. My name in case you were not informed is William Spencer Malfoy. In all honesty I don't know what I should tell you in this letter, of where I should begin and what you wish to hear. I suppose I should start from the beginning so that you have an understanding._

_When I was a young man I was_ _given the title of Heir to the Ancient and Nobel house of Malfoy. Now back then ones name and heritage meant everything. If you were heir to such a house, of pure-blood standing, than you would have the world at your beck and call and everything that it contains at your fingertips. Of course there were families that used their power lightly, those that enjoyed the simple pleasures in life and those that abused such power to bring others crumbling down._

_From what I can tell from newspaper articles and from what some of my contacts have told me the Malfoy name has turned from the first example to the second. One of the first rules I learnt from my father was that nobody was truly below you; from the poorest peasant to the_ _richest king, everyone had their place in the world to make it run smoothly._

_Like you, I was taught at the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. I was an above average student although I did better in defence than any other subject. It was while I was in school that my father_ _passed and left my mother and I alone. Now as I was still a student my mother kept the family affairs in order so that I could obtain my education. She was a kind woman and although my father had me as his heir he also had another son from his mistress. Being the kind woman that she was, my mother allowed his mistress to keep an allowance and allowed them to keep the home they were living in._

_When I took my role as Lord Malfoy it then became my responsibility to help out any and all family that needed it. My half-brother at the time could not find work as he was only a bastard son of the late Lord Malfoy and as such did not even have the ability to hold his name. As I look back now I realize that I should have made him move somewhere else, start from the beginning with his own family, but I was too naive at the time._

_Instead of letting him suffer I gave my half-brother a percentage of the Malfoy fortune and most of all the right to call himself a Malfoy in name. Now in doing so I gave him power that he didn't know what do to with I suppose, status he had no right handling. Shortly after my graduation I met a lovely woman, one who I fell in love with. I named her my Dark Princess as she only came to me at night and had the most beautiful black hair. Late one night she came to me and bit me on the neck._

_The woman that I fell for was the one to turn me into what I am today, a vampire. You see a newborn vampire is only able to desire one thing, blood. They are reckless and unstable and their sire needs to help them through this time if they can even hope to survive. My sire wasn't exactly sane and as such was little help after my turning. I hunted and fed for nights I imagine, I wish I remembered more of it, but my mind was so clouded at the time I don't remember much anymore._

_I do remember one thing however; I was able to tell one person and one person only what was happening. My best friend who married into the Weasley line. She swore to me that she and her line would remember me, should I come back to live among wizards again. In my time away from the Wizarding World my half-brother made a mess of things, it seems that while he was titled to be the last Malfoy with my disappearance the power corrupted him._

_Using the influence that he could he destroyed all that my father built he took away any resources from those who did not acknowledge him as the Lord Malfoy including my best friend. He stole from her descendants their fortune, ripped apart the Malfoy ideals and ran my name through the mud. He was ruthless and from what I can tell his descendant still is._

_I'm not going to tell you that I'm perfect, love. In fact I'm sure that eventually I will tell you about some things I've done that you wish not to hear. I'm not perfect and in all honesty I'm not nice; I've killed, stole, bribed, lusted, punished and used others. I even had my hand at trying to rule the world once or twice, but I can promise you this. As my mate I will not lie to you, I will not take which is not freely given, and I will not harm you to the best of my ability._

_The reason why I'm telling you this now is because in my day, back when going to space was just a dream and television someone's thought courtship was honesty. It was about two families coming together for alliances and power, but this is different, this was chosen by fate herself. If you accept I would like to court you, to woo you, to make you understand that everything I have... everything I am could easily be yours. In return I ask for your friendship, your company... and I hope someday your love._

_Sincerely_

_Lord William Malfoy_

_p.s. Please keep my middle name our secret, I had the hardest time trying to get it erased from history. '_

Finally completing the letter, William read it over and nodded to himself. It wasn't perfect; in fact he could point out to himself several things that were wrong with it. But it was honest, and that was what he wanted. As if reading is thoughts, Allah came over to him and waited while he sealed the envelope that held his message. Placing the parchment in her break, Spike watched as she flew off to deliver the message. Shivering slightly he stood up and made his way downstairs, after all he still had some work to do with his correspondence to the minister himself.

 


	14. Chapter 14

_** Disclaimer: ** _ _**I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy The Vampire Slayer… if only! But I do own the opening Poem!** _

__

_** Warnings: ** _ _**Slash** _

__

_** Authors Notes: ** _ _**Hey! It’s me again, now that I’ve had a couple hours on my hands I wanted to update as much as I can. This chapter is dedicated to Lindsey Stirling’s new album Brave Enough which is what has kept me writing for the past couple days! I just love it!!** _

 

*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_** This Thing Called Hate ** _

_So many lives_

_Have been torn apart_

_By this thing called hate_

_We say we don't have it_

_That we don't feel its power_

_Unconsumed we say_

_But the truth is_

_We all feel its grasp_

_When confronted by anger_

_And we deny its existence_

_Each and every day_

_We deny_

_That's why it holds power_

_Power we don't understand_

_Until it consumes us_

_And then we feel nothing_

_But it’s burning power_

_After all_

_The way to hell is paved_

_With good intentions..._

_That... and denial_

 

**Chapter Fourteen**

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Harry made his way downstairs; he didn't feel much like talking to anyone. For once Harry was glad that Dumbledore used his usual methods and had everyone leave him alone in order to deal with what was happening. Not feeling much like eating, Harry only made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. It was while he was eating that he got another surprise for the day – soaring into the room came a phoenix of all creatures, however unlike Fawkes this one mainly black with some silver mixed in.

Landing on the table before him, the phoenix dropped the letter that it had been carrying in its mouth. Putting his sandwich down, Harry looked at the letter for a moment before a short call from the bird made him pick it up. Watching the phoenix carefully Harry opened the envelope before even looking at the seal. Dropping the envelope on the table, Harry's eyes widened as he read to who it was addressed.

Harry didn't even bother reading the letter and instead glared at the bird watching him. Allah, for his part, merely looked back at the human; after all there was no way that he was going to leave until his master's mate at least _read_ the letter. Hopping a bit closer to the human, Allah chirped slightly before looking down at the fallen parchment. Seeing that the human had no intention of reading the letter, Allah moved slightly to snap his beak at Harry without actually harming him.

Believing that phoenix was going to harm him if he didn't read the letter, Harry picked it up once again. Inside it wasn’t anything that he didn't already know, he knew the history of this Lord Malfoy, he knew that he was a vampire and he knew that he was his mate. What he didn't know was that this Lord Malfoy, from what he wrote, was different to Draco or Lucius Malfoy, in that he wrote about equality and love.

After reading through the letter Harry wondered if he should respond or not. Looking at the phoenix whose name he didn't know, he guessed that he would have to. Sighing, Harry got up and made his way to his bedroom so that he could get some parchment and quill. As he was writing his reply, he thought about the choice that he had made about how he planned to make this as hard on the vampire as he could.

Once he was finished, Harry gave the letter to the phoenix and watched as the bird took off in flight. Sitting down on the bed, Harry wondered how he was going to get out of this mess, as there was no way that he would mate with someone just because Fate decided to mess with his life again. Thinking to inform someone else he wrote on a new parchment to his two best friends to explain what was happening.

****~**~**~**~**~**~ With William ~**~**~**~**~****

Unlike what he had originally planned, Spike hadn't spent any time in writing to the Minister. He had already tried to get in contact with the man and there had been no answer from him, William had decided to go directly to the papers. It had been hard for him to write to them to announce his return but with so many people going to his ball he had to do something official. Sighing to himself there was someone else that he needed to write to as well.

Placing the quill to the parchment he began to write to the Board of Governors for Education. If he wasn't going to be given access to his mate by The Order then he knew of only one other place that he would be able to do so. Shuddering at the thought of having to go into a building full of little evils he sighed as he signed his name to the letter. Reading the letter over he nodded his head in approval before passing it to Princess along with the letter for the newspaper which he tied to her leg as not to get them confused.

_'Dear Board of Education Governors,_

_My name is Lord William Malfoy. It had come to my attention through a reliable source that this Board has accepted into its circle someone who does not have the authority to be admitted. It was my understanding that the Board of Education can only accept a party who holds sound ties to the original seven._

_It is my understanding that as Lucius Malfoy holds the Malfoy name in title only with no legal blood ties he should be removed from the Board post-haste._

_On a related note I would like to petition myself to take his place. Being Lord Malfoy I have already been accepted onto the Board originally as the only one to be able to legally claim that name. I would also like to make a suggestion for Hogwarts once I officially announce my return._

_I, Lord William Malfoy, petition for myself to hold a contract of one year as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have found the history of previous professors for that particular subject lacking, to say the least. It is about time that we make a change to that trend and I at least would like to be a contribution to help the children in understanding the subject._

_Should any have any questions or concerns please contact me by floo or owl. I await your response, as well as my summons ring; which I believe to be in the possession of Mister Malfoy._

_Yours truly,_

_Lord William Malfoy'_

Spike sat back in his chair for a moment. Now that he had made the first step in aiding The Order with his request of having Lucius Malfoy taken off the Board he didn't know what step to take next. With his announcement going to be delivered to the paper he only had to wait until Lord Voldemort decided when he wished to meet.

Running a hand through his hair, Spike wondered if he should get word with Albus about what progress he made. He knew that it would only be a curtsy to tell him as he was sure that the Board would not deny him this request. Originally he had planned on asking to be placed in the position of History of Magic however he didn't think teaching the young history when he didn’t know anything in the past three hundred years would work.

Standing up, Spike decided that informing Albus of his plans was probably best after all he didn't want to alienate the only way to get to his mate. Walking to the fireplace he wondered if the headmaster would be busy at this time. The chances were that he would probably prefer to have a letter sent back at the current time he already had Princess and Allah working and he didn't want to wait too long.

Throwing the floo powder into the fireplace, William stuck his head into the fireplace after saying his destination and waited. Only a few moments he was greeted with the face of Albus Dumbledore. Not wanting to waste time, Spike spoke first.

"I'm sorry about the short notice, however I believe that you would like to be kept updated on any progress being made on the war effort."

The next moment he was being invited to come through the floo network. Pulling back Spike threw in some more powder and used the floo to be transported to Dumbledore manor. Stepping out of the fireplace, William was greeted by Albus who gave him a strained smile. Seeing that the man seemed to be worn out Spike decided that maybe he should have asked before he made plans without him.

"I'm sorry to be abrupt; however there is a minor situation that draws on my attention this evening, if we could take this into the sitting room?"

Nodding his head in understanding, William followed Albus to his sitting room which was a lot more lived-in then his own. Books lined the walls while small trinkets were distributed around the room. Spike had no illusions as to the fact that some if not all of them were magical artifacts meant to monitor places and people. His mother had one that he saw off to the side that monitored him as a small child. Letting the charms slide as some of them he was sure weren't legal anymore were there.

Sitting down in an over-stuffed chair that he basically sunk into Spike declined the offer of tea and candy. Making sure that none of his anticipation showed on his face, Albus smiled a still strained smile while he looked at his unexpected guest.

"As you seem to be busy I will cut strait to the point. I have sent out a few letters today and I wish to inform you of their contents. First of all I have written to the local paper to have them formally inform the public of my return along with my standing as a reformed vampire. I also sent a letter to my mate, who I am guessing is a student at your school from the information I was able to gather from the werewolf."

Seeing that Albus seemed to relax slightly as nothing damaging was being done so far in his explanation of his visit, Spike continued.

"I also sent a letter to the Board of Governors for Education. I expect within the next few days they will expel Lucius Malfoy from their Board. I also petitioned to have myself replace him which I expect will benefit you."

Albus nodded his head and even smiled an actual smile at the news. It was no secret that Lucius Malfoy had been trying for years to get Albus Dumbledore fired as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Lucius however had too much money and power to be simply taken off the Board unless of course that person had even more money, which until William claimed his birthright, nobody did.

"I also made another request from the Board of Education to have myself placed as your Defense Professor this year."

Seeing Albus Dumbledore in a shocked state was something to remember. From the impression that he got of him at first Spike could only imagine that it was a rare thing. Giving the Headmaster a moment to think about what he had done, Spike sat back and waited.

"I can understand your wish to come to Hogwarts to keep an eye on your mate. Honestly, I was going to asking the board if they would place you in that position. It seems, however, that you did my work for me.”

Having expected to be explaining why he should be at Hogwarts at all he was taken off guard and pleasantly surprised that Albus didn’t seem to mind.

Looking at Albus, Spike could almost see the wheels turning in his head over what he requested. Surprisingly he didn't protest to him being in such close counters with his mate, after all wasn't he worried about one of his professors taking advantage of a student? It wasn't common but it did happen from time to time, in the Wizarding world it wasn't illegal so long as the student was of age and no special treatment was given.

"You said that you were officially announcing your return, correct?"

Spike nodded his head wondering where this conversation was going.

"It will only be a matter of time before Lord Voldemort contacts you in his wish for you to join him. It would be... beneficial if he were to believe for a time that you share the same goal."

Seeing that Spike only raised his eyebrow Albus continued to explain.

"Right now we do have a spy in his inner circle however he is merely human with no real leverage like Voldemort wants and as such is to an extent expendable. If  _you_  however were to join you would receive I place of honour within his ranks as a powerful ally. Being that you are a creature which is dark in nature he will not suspect you of being with his opposition."

"And if he asks why I am placing myself into Hogwarts when I just came back from my self-inflicted exile?"

Smiling as if Spike had already agreed on his participation in his newest plot, Albus was almost eager to answer.

"Well, to spy on me, of course, my dear boy. Not knowing when he would contact you, you felt that you could not wait another day to serve him and so you offered to teach at Hogwarts. Your offer was of course so that when he chose to contact you, you would then have information on the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

It could work, Spike realized. Sure he would have everything he said verified with their other spy which he guessed he would not be introduced to. It was a safety precaution to have another spy; they would need to speak the same information without knowing of the other. It would be a tricky situation should the other spy find out something different, or if he worked for the dark after all the other had managed to gain The Order's trust after years of service.

"And will you be telling your spy that there is another that will be reporting to you?"

There was a twinkle in his eyes as Albus shook his head. Sighing, Spike nodded his consent, after all he had promised to aid in this war and he would do what he could. Seeing that Albus seemed pleased by his consent, Spike wondered if he would regret his choice.

Standing so that he could make his way back home, Spike was walked to the floo. Shaking Albus' hand he then threw in some floo powder and made his way back home. Upon his return he made his way to his chambers and pulled out a bag of blood that he drank in only a few moments. Feeling his stress fade away slightly at the warm blood running down his throat, Spike wondered what The Powers were thinking sending him back.

Looking at his table he found a small pile of letters that would need his attention. Sighing and throwing the empty bag onto his bed which would be cleaned up latter he made his way to his desk. Glancing at his clock it read ten o'clock at night.

_It's going to be a long night... good thing I am a creature of the night..._

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

_** Disclaimer: ** _ _**I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy The Vampire Slayer… if I owned Buffy, Spike would be tied to my bed … and if I owned HP Severus would ‘suffer’ the same fate.** _

_** Warnings: ** _ _**Slash** _

_**Authors Notes:**_ **Thank you so much for being so patient with me and this story. I know that my ‘vanishing’ habits tend to pop up where I don’t update for even months on end. I wish I could say that I am through with that but you never know when real life is going to throw something else at you. What I _can_ promise you is that I will never truly abandon a story, it may be a while between updates but there WILL be updates. **

_Sometimes deception is the only way out_

~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*

 

**Chapter Fifteen**

By the time that he had managed to finish all of his work, which included several replies to the ball, a detailed letter to be sent to Lucius Malfoy and another letter to a few families that he wanted to keep in contact with, it was well into the middle of the night. Looking at his bed longingly, Spike was about to crawl in for a well-earned sleep when Allah came back to him with a letter tied to his leg. Surprised that he got a response at all, Spike was eager to open the letter that he could smell came from his mate.

Bringing the letter to his face he breathed in the scent of his mate deeply while Allah went to his perch to sleep. For a moment he could pretend that he was close to his mate that the boy was with him. Slowly and carefully he opened the letter which had been sealed without a house crest. Unfolding the parchment, Spike could tell that the young man wasn't of privileged upbringing. The writing was scratchy, although the boy had only his years at Hogwarts to learn how to write with a quill.

 _Mudblood_. The word came to his mind almost instantly looking at the writing of the young boy. It would be the only reason why a magical child wouldn't have elegant writing on parchment. Being an heir or child of the magical world meant that you knew from a young age how to act and present yourself. When he was only four or five he was learning how to write from his mother in the most elegant hand.

Even with their fortune gone, Spike had noticed that Arthur wrote formally in his letters that they had exchanged. Now that he knew something about his mate, Spike was surprised that he didn't feel ashamed that his mate was a mudblood. Shaking off his thoughts, William began to read the letter before him, his only contact with his mate.

_'Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_You were right; Dumbledore did explain to me what was going on. He wanted to tell me how important it was that I mate with you... that it was part of some kind of contract. I don't know how things worked when you were alive, honestly, it doesn't interest me. What I do know is that I have no desire to mate with someone I don't know, someone from a family that has only caused me problems._

_I go to school with your something-great-nephew, and I know that you have probably never met him... but he's a prat. His father, your relative, has tried to kill me more than once. In fact not that long ago he and a bunch of his friends-Death Eaters tried to kill me. Dumbledore told me how you were different, and I did read your letter... but I don't know you._

_Until only a few months ago I thought that if I walk out of this war that I would marry a nice girl and have a family. I don't want this; I don't want to be some kind of spoils of war. I do however understand how important you could be to the war, that you could help us finally kill Voldemort. I'm willing to give you a chance, Lord Malfoy but I want you to prove yourself to me._

_Don't talk about destiny or fate, don't lie to me, and don't betray me. I know about you and my almost-godfather and if it happens again you can find yourself someone else. I want you to get to know me, and to let me know you. If this is going to work, then I need you to be honest with me._

_Not yet yours_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. Please don't make me regret this...'_

Once he was done reading, Spike nearly dropped the letter, Harry James Potter... he knew that name. Pulling open one of the side-drawers that he had placed some of the files that the goblins gave to him Spike quickly glanced through was the same name as his mate Harry James Potter... also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_'It figures... no wander the wolf was so concerned about the child... he's the bloody boy who lived.'_

Groaning into his hands, William tried to make sense of what he could do next. There was no way that anyone would accept their Saviour being with a vampire, no matter how powerful. Not only was it going to be a media field day but the Dark Lord also could never know. Running his fingers through his hair, Spike tried to think of something that he could do to make sense of it all.

Reading the letter once again that had fallen to his desk in his haste to get the goblin papers he let out a load groan. The first time he read it he had gotten side-tracked enough to miss the statement. His mate... Harry knew about the affair with the wolf. In one letter his mate had managed to make him come undone twice in a row. Leaning back on his chair Spike closed his eyes and began to think.

_'I know I don't want to ask this... but what else can go wrong?'_

_**~*~*~ Time Skip with Harry *~*~*~** _

It wasn't until night before anyone came to the house Harry had been in the library of all places at the time, after all with no television or anyone to play chess with his only other option was to read. Upon entering the house, Remus for a second believed that Harry had run away. There were no sounds, not even the mutterings of Kreatcher as he cleaned.

Carefully Remus made his way towards Harry's room to check to see if he was there. When he saw the room empty he decided to check the library before he called Albus. As he stood outside the doorway he looked in at Harry who was lounging in one of the chairs while reading. For a moment he just stood there, looking at the young boy he called cub.

There was still so many things that they needed to talk about, things that needed to be worked out. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, Harry beat him to it. It broke Remus' heart to hear his cub sound so resigned to what he couldn't control. Without a second thought he went to Harry and kneeling down in front of him held his hands which had been resting on his lap, the book forgotten.

"I wrote to him. This morning when I woke up he sent me a letter, and I wrote back. Dumbledore explained that this needs to happen, that I need to give up who I chose to spend my life with... but I don't want this, Remus. I'm sixteen I shouldn't have to deal with this right now... I don't know what to do."

Looking up at the confused boy in front of him Remus swore to whoever was listening that he would help Harry in any way that he could.

"I know, cub... you have given up everything for this war and we still ask for more, it’s not fair and it’s not right. I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can’t. If I could I would just take you away from all this, I would tell you to pack your things and we would move as far away as possible. But there is no portkey that would be able to take us far enough... I worry about you Harry. Until Voldemort is killed there is nothing that I do but worry about you."

Bringing his hand to Harry's face Remus smiled ever so slightly at the young man who had too much weight on his shoulders.

"But this man, this Lord Malfoy, might just be the key that we have been looking for. Once this war is over, when your connection to Voldemort is severed you will be able to be free, Harry. I'm not saying that you have to bow down to this that you have to give up hope because this is your hope. Right now I'm not going to lie to you; Voldemort has more people, more resources and more motivation then The Order. No matter what Albus has been saying we are weak and completely unprepared for what lies ahead.

This vampire, however; he knows. He's been around long enough to have seen war before, maybe not the kind that we are facing but the kind that tears countries apart. He's our best shot of getting inside the enemies minds, because at one point he was the enemy. He's got the killing instinct that The Order shies away from, and the political power to get away with it. If he wanted he could change whole divisions of the ministry and finally get the Order moving."

Seeing Harry start to close off emotionally from him, Remus continued on with his original statement.

"Don't give up, Harry... right now you hold all the cards. Albus will want your corporation; use that to your advantage. When the war is over, when we finally win then I promise you, Harry, if you want we'll go wherever you want to... but we have to finish this first."

For a moment Harry didn't say anything, and then very slowly he brought his eyes to meet Remus' before he spoke.

"Remus... are you telling me to string him along? To play along until the war is over then run?"

Shaking his head slightly Remus answered with all the desperation he felt.

"No Harry... I'm telling you to live."


	16. Chapter 16

_** Disclaimer: ** _ _**I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer; I only like to play around with the characters.** _

_** Warnings:  ** _ _**Mentions of slash, nudity** _

_** Author’s Notes: ** _ _**Howdy! On a roll am I not? So I wanted to post these chapters as quickly as I could on my days off. Also please note that NaNoWriMo has started, well it will in a few hours anyway for me. For those of you who don’t know what that is, NaNoWriMo is National Novel Writing Month. In the 30 days of November those who sign up (** _ [ **www.nanowrimo.org** ](http://www.nanowrimo.org) _**) must write 50,000 words. That’s 1,667 words per day.** _

_**Because of this I will be away from writing fanfiction while I work on the first draft of my book. I have decided that this year I will do everything in my power to actually write the novel which has been bouncing in my head for years now. Since I also have work and you know, a need for actual sleep for at least a few hours every night, I will not be updating for the next month. Please note that I will update as soon as I can, however part of NaNoWriMo is basically shutting up your inner editor (I duct tape mine to a chair in a padded room and lock the soundproof door… in my mind anyways) therefore I can’t even use previously written work as I would need to let her go, which would in turn make my word count fail, and we can’t have that!** _

_**I will see you all in December, and if anyone is interested in NaNoWriMo there is still time to sign up! My username there is inuyasha1234 if you want to message me I try to help when I can for those struggling to meet that word count!** _

__

__

_*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~_

_Sometimes life doesn't give_

_The things we wish it would_

_But it does teach us to live_

_In the way that we should_

_With every punch it gives us_

_Every disappointed time_

_Shows us how to get through life_

_The mountain we must climb_

_Hopefully we will take those moments_

_And learn the best we can_

_Because through it we grow_

_From a child to man_

_In the end it's up to us_

_Not the punches that life throws_

_Up to us to fight back_

_Or accept fate's blows_

_Me, I chose to stand up_

_To make my life mine_

_Because I know that it's limited_

_That which we call time_

 

**Chapter Sixteen**

It had been a long two weeks. There had been messages and planning, creating lesson plans, and trying to get things in order. He had gone to no less than three meetings with Gringotts to sign seemingly endless piles of paperwork. He had been trying to arrange a meeting with Albus through it all, and desperately trying to find a way to prove himself to his mate. In his prolonged life Spike had never wished for fourteen days to end quite so vehemently. Still, he managed to get everything ready for The Order meeting that would once again be held in his home.

This time the children that were of age were invited as well; since he was now officially part of The Order he could be trusted with them. He had set up a few rooms they could be in while the meeting took place, including the stables in case any of them knew how to ride. The china was new, nothing made of silver, most of the mansion had been cleaned of any silver which was locked away in Gringotts. All of his darker artifacts had been sent there as well, he didn't want to cause any mistrust between him and The Order this early in the game.

His robes were more casual, not having dressed formally for the occasion. They were a deep green with a silver snake running up along the sides until the two heads came together at the clasp. Once again he waited at the fireplace for his company to arrive, and person by person he greeted them and had an elf lead them all to the meeting room. Once everyone had been ushered to the room which was set up with a few books and board games, Spike came to the room and nodded slightly.

Taking his spot in his chair, William noticed that everyone had a fresh cup of tea in front of them. He had instructed a small team of elves to get his guests anything they wished and to offer tea. This group was far larger than the last, and he could smell his mate everywhere. The scent was driving his senses insane however he managed to keep calm and didn't give the wolf a second glace. Seeing that most of the Weasleys were there put Spike at ease, they had only kept the two youngest children home.

Guiding his guests to the dining room for dinner he took his spot at the head of the table. Albus was the last to sit down at the other end of the table, directly across from him. He would be the leader of The Order however Spike was not willing to give up the seat of power in his own home. Smiling slightly, Spike spoke up to the crowd of people who were waiting for food.

"As I didn't know what everyone would prefer I had the elves prepare a selection of meals; we have roast, chicken and freshly caught salmon to choose from tonight. Simply speak what you want and the elves will transport it to your plate. Also please ask for as much as you like, the elves were very... enthusiastic to have someone to cook for tonight."

Albus was the first to order and took the option of chicken which was then magicked onto his plate. Following his example the others did the same choosing from the three meals that the elves prepared. Surprisingly Spike ate some roast, not wanting to seem rude although Blitsy was kind enough to fill a goblet of blood for him. Desert went the same way; he gave the options of chocolate cake, cheesecake and a parfait for them to choose from.

Two of the Weasley boys happily took one of each choice which made him smile slightly; it had been some time since he saw someone enjoy food as they did. Small talk was exchanged between his guests and himself, comments and questions about his home and his plans. He found out that the twins were just out of school and that they had started their own business, a joke shop that they crafted themselves. He also spoke with a young woman who would only go by her last name and who could change her appearance. How the wolf couldn't see the looks she was giving him he didn’t know.

Once everyone was done eating and dinner cleared away Spike was about to escort the group to the meeting room he had prepared when Albus spoke. "Thank you very much Lord Malfoy, although the elves at Hogwarts are very good at their jobs I must say yours are exceptional. I have not had a meal prepared that well in a long time."

Nodding his head slightly Spike smirked at the praise of his workers, knowing that Blitsy would be within hearing distance and would spread the word to the other elves. Hearing the slight pop of her leaving the room, Spike cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Looking at the two youngest boys Spike wondered if they would be attending the meeting as well, deciding to simply ask he spoke to Albus.

"As I was under the impression by your letter that there would be more under the age of majority attending I had some rooms prepared. Will the youngest be in attendance as well? If so I would like to inform the elves that they may take the evening off."

There was a slight twinkle in Albus’ eyes at the mention that he had prepared for the children that were not in attendance. He had known that his letter would indicate that there would be a few children coming to see the manor. The youngest of the children had decided to stay back with Harry and comfort him, given what was now Order knowledge about their impending mating.

"It seems that the children elected to stay behind this evening to stay with their friend. He has a great many things to accept and think about right now and they wished him to know he was not alone."

The words were meant to be an explanation, to make sure that Spike knew why he indicated that there would be more children. Spike, however, could hear the slight made at his own expense. Inside of those words was a reminder that there was somebody else with his mate right now, comforting him about the life he would have to live. It was a reminder that his mate did not chose him – would not have chosen him if he had been given a choice at all. The realization made him feel like his heart fell to his feet, an ache he knew well, and one he knew would never leave.

No matter what happened, no matter how he tried to prove himself to the young man there would always be doubt. Within his own thoughts, in his heart, Spike knew he would always wonder if his mate was happy. He would never be secure in the knowledge that he mate wanted him. Eventually there was the chance, the likelihood, that it would drive him insane, would make him mad with longing and shame. Had Spike been another creature whose mate had not chosen to be with them, he probably would have killed himself so his mate could be free.

Spike, though, was not just any vampire, and although he felt incomplete, doubtful, and knew that he was a touch insane he knew how to push it away. This would not be the first or second time that he was only tolerated because of circumstance, and he knew that it would not be the last. A vampire did not live through his trails, through his torments and loss, without knowing how to deal with it. Instead of mentioning the comment, the unspoken words that the old man spoke, Spike merely nodded his head.

Standing, Spike gave a slight smile before he gestured to the rest of his guests. With a "follow me then to the meeting room" they all at once stood and made their way behind him to the room he had prepared. Inside of the room was another table, this one was oval shaped and large enough to fit twenty-five to thirty people comfortably. Although his ancestors had liked the idea of King Arthur and the round table no self-respecting pure-blood would allow their alliances to think them below or on equal ground.

Taking one of the chairs at the slightly-higher position Albus once again sat at the other end of power. Others spread out along the table, and although there was not enough to fill it there was no major space between him and the others. Leaning back slightly in his chair, Spike called Blitsy and asked her to inform the elves that they could take the rest of the night off. Turning back to Albus, Spike nodded his head slightly in his direction; he was ready now to give the table to the Head of The Order.

Clearing his throat, Albus began to speak which caused the ones who had been talking to silence themselves. "Thank you Lord Malfoy for allowing us the use of your home for this meeting, I hope that we do not keep you too long as I am sure you are still busy from your return. I call this meeting of The Order of the Phoenix in session. Remus, how is your progress going with asking the werewolf packs to side with us in the upcoming war?"

"So far out of the three packs I have asked only one has given me an answer, which was no. You-Know-Who has been offering the packs more forest to hunt and the opportunity to have a village of their own away from society. With the way which wizards have been treating them they don't want to help, instead they seem to favour the option of leaving the Wizarding World almost completely. The other two packs although they wish to be away from wizards, are willing to stay neural but will not fight for us until they see some progress being made in werewolf rights. Umbridge made it extremely hard for werewolves to be in the Wizarding World at any time instead of just around the full moon and in turn they are now turning their backs to us.

Greyback is still an unmarked follower of the dark. He has been trying to convince packs to join Voldemort and I have confirmed that he now has at least two packs with him along with his own. It will be hard to convince any werewolves to join with the laws being passed to restrict their lives or even the newest whispers of a bill that will make them register."

Having said his piece, Remus who had leaned forward while speaking relaxed back into his chair as much as possible. The Ministry was making it harder and harder for the light to get any kind of ground for werewolves to join. After the first war they had been told that they would have been able to go into the streets without shame of what they were. Fudge however had changed any laws that they had gained, into ones to harm werewolves instead of helping them.

Looking around the room, Spike saw that the faces of the people who had been happily eating not ten minutes ago looked grim. Running a hand through his hair Spike tried to think of something that would help. Catching Spike's eye Albus spoke directly to him across the table. "I understand that your race has never gotten along with the werewolf population however do you hold any sway over them?"

The whole Order looked at him now, making Spike sigh slightly in defeat. Opening his mouth to tell them no Spike stopped. Glancing slightly to Remus and seeing his defeated look he thought back to his interactions with the werewolves he met before. Nodding his head slightly he spoke to Remus.

"The packs that you have asked, they know that you are a member of The Order correct?" Seeing Remus' nod Spike then turned to Albus. "During the last war did you manage to get the alliance of any packs?" again seeing a nod from the wizard Spike tapped his lip with his index finger thoughtfully. "I take it that since things are going badly for the werewolves they have lost any trust they had with you, after all they are wild not stupid. Remus was it you that recruited the werewolves in the last war?"

"Yes, last time I managed to get five packs to side with the light. Voldemort only managed to obtain Greyback since he promised him more bloodshed but most just wanted to live in peace with wizards. When the promises didn't come true however... most of them won’t even let me near them."

Smiling slightly at the information Spike nodded his own head in agreement. "So the problem isn't necessarily with The Order. Since you were the one who asked them the first time around chances are that even if new laws were passed in their favour they still wouldn't side with the wolf that betrayed them. It's not in the product it’s in the delivery system. I take it however that you are the only werewolf trusted to try and recruit others?" turning to Albus this time Spike saw his nod before he continued.

"No matter what you promise or accomplish at this point no werewolf pack is going to side with you, they aren't going to trust The Order or Remus since that trust was broken." Seeing the resignation and the defeat in the eyes of everyone else at the table Spike smirked slightly. "So what you need to get more alliances is a new recruiter, that and a new foundation even if only in name to propose as the correct choice."

"Yes, I also came to this conclusion however at the current time Remus is our only willing werewolf. We could change the name of The Order at least when we recruit, however there is no other werewolf that can do the task."

Shaking his head slightly Spike continued speaking once Albus was done. "Changing the name wouldn't be enough; you would need to change the figure-head as well if you wish to build trust. I would suggest that you use my mate as the inspiration for them to trust The Order; your image has been spoilt among some who did not get what was promised however his image is still free from betrayal. Also you brought me into The Order for my power, influence and connections but you haven't yet even _asked_  me if I knew of someone who would help."

Those around the table seemed to have looks of shock across their faces, even Albus at his last sentence. It was well known even in the muggle world that you didn't mix a vampires and werewolves. Remus was an exception as he didn't accept his wolf even during his ‘human’ time and tried to be ‘normal’. Spike however made it no secret that he had been a threat before he came back and as such they had all assumed that he hunted werewolves as well.

"Well do you know of a werewolf that would be willing to help us?" asked Albus once he got over his slight shock.

"I know of one werewolf that would be willing to help fight against the dark with slim-to-none odds. I will have to locate him however as last I saw he was travelling the world trying to solve his furry problem."

"We would be grateful if you would get in contact with this werewolf of yours. Thank you for the suggestion and I will speak to _him_  about using his name as incentive as well." replied Albus before they continued on with the meeting.

The next two hours Spike could have lived without; there was nothing more for him to do. Sure he added a comment or suggestion every now and then when he knew how to solve one their issues, but nothing exciting happened. Those that had questioned letting him in before however seemed to somewhat accept him now. By the end of the meeting he had helped them at least have more options on several tasks that before hadn't been going anywhere. It was not a guarantee that they would work but having a new thought process in the meeting had seemed to do some good.

Once the meeting had come to a close Spike felt relief that it was over, at least for him. He had no delusions that at least some of the others would gather later that night and tell Albus what they thought of him. Spike bit his lip slightly to keep himself from asking the other wizard if he passed his test, instead he walked everyone to the floo and thanked them one by one for coming to his home. Albus was the last to leave but neither said a word besides a pleasant goodbye before Spike found himself alone.

As the fire burnt out Spike sighed to himself and made his way back to his room. Stripping as he went into his bathroom and turned on the shower to as hot as he could before stepping inside of the water. The heat of the water slowly made his body relax while he scrubbed himself clean. When he was done he turned off the shower and waved his hand slightly to wandlessly dry himself from the water before he walked naked into his bedroom. Ignoring the paperwork he could see on his desk Spike instead let himself fall onto the bed face-first and groaned.

It had been a stressful meeting, but he felt good about what he had done. He had managed to solve some problems which would get him into the good graces of the head of The Order. In turn he hoped that he would soon be able to see his mate, after all it was the elderly wizard that made the rules about his young mate. Curling slightly around his pillow Spike didn't even bother pulling a blanket over himself before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

While he slept Blitsy being the ever helpful house-elf made her way into his room. Smiling fondly at her master the house-elf took a spare blanket which was folded at the end of the bed and pulled it over her master's sleeping body. Looking at her master Blitsy knew that he was hurting; she had heard what the old wrinkly one had implied at dinner. She was after all, a very smart elf. Her master wanted his mate to love him, wanted his mate to know him. Her master wanted his mate. Seeing her master now holding the pillow and frowning in his sleep Blitsy promised that she would help her master be happy. Master's mate didn't know how good, how kind master was... and maybe she could help master get master's mate. After all she was a very good and smart elf: Master William told her so and master never lied.


	17. Chapter 17

_** Disclaimer ** _ _**: I do now own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.** _

_** Warnings ** _ _**: Slash, spoilers for BTVS although that should be for the whole story to be honest.** _

_** Author's Notes: ** _ _**Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoy this chapter we are finally getting where I want to be with this!** _

_Sometimes I wonder_

_What life would be like?_

_Without you_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_What living would be?_

_Without you_

_In those moments_

_The loss overwhelms me_

_And I start to cry_

_Just the thought of_

_Losing you_

_Makes me die inside_

_So please never leave_

_Never throw my love away_

_Because I live for you_

_My soul is yours_

_~*~*~* This has been edited by the wonderful The_World_In_Black_and_White *~*~_

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, after the meeting with The Order, there were a few problems for Spike. First; he had no idea how to even _begin_ looking for the werewolf he said he would contact. Secondly, he still didn't know how he could get in contact with his mate, let alone speak with him. And lastly it was brought to his attention the night before that he had some people to speak with. The war would not solve itself, would not burn itself out, without some help, help that he would need to provide.

There was a list of people; a list of creatures, that he didn't mention to The Order or Albus. Like any Slytherin he kept his contacts and secrets close to his chest, but at this point in the game that may hurt him. He had made a step forward about Oz but only after he was asked. If he was to give a good impression he would need to start being proactive in giving away information. Turning over onto his back in his large bed, Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Angelus was a must; there was no way that he could force the vampires follow the light without him. He would need to contact his Grand-sire soon so that he could arrange to leave once the war broke out. Hopefully, he would be able to bring some demons with him – after all, if he remembered correctly, he worked with some now. Next, he would need to at least try and contact Drusilla. As much as he didn't want the woman around his very _human_ mate she did have a following of her own.

The hardest part would be contacting the slayer. There was a chance, a small one, that she would be happy to help but with him not contacting her sooner he doubted it. Along with her she might bring another new-slayer or two. Sighing once again, Spike wondered at the brilliance of asking a bunch of vampire-slayers come help with a gathering of vampires. There was also no doubt that if Buffy came so would her little witch, and that could cause havoc with his whole world.

If Willow was left alone in a magical school for any length of time, or even in the magical world at all, she might relapse and lose herself in the magic. His main problem, however, was them finding out about his own magic: after all, he could have helped the witch if he had magic, right? What would they think of him just sitting back when he knew more magic than the witch could dream of? What would they think of him merely waving a wand and completing a spell where she needed to focus for hours at a time?

There was no way for him to even guess at what they would do; what they would say to him. Anger was an inevitability; they would of course yell at him, but what else? Would they perhaps not help him once they found out about his own magic? Sitting up, Spike climbed out of bed and grabbed a silk robe which was hanging off one of the posters. Wrapping the robe around him, Spike deciding to deal with one thing at a time. Sitting down at his desk he got out a piece of parchment and starting to write a letter to Oz.

_'Dear Wolf-boy,_

_How goes your little moon problem? I hope you found a way to make yourself less... wild as you howl at the moon. In case you haven’t already guessed, it’s Spike. Now, before you toss this letter in a fire somewhere or rip it, listen... ‘read’ up. I need your help. Yeah, I'm serious. Laugh all you want but I need your help. Do I have your attention now? Good. You see, I'm back home back in Merry Ol' England and I'm in a bit of a tight spot. Back where I'm from there is a bit of a small war going on. There's a ‘light’ side and a ‘dark’ side like any other, but I'm smack dab in the middle of it._

_I bet with you being furry once a month you probably heard rumours of another world, one that your old girlfriend would have dreamed to live in. If you must, you can skip the next bit, but if not then please read carefully because I'm only explaining this once:_

_Hidden in the shadows of the regular world, one where there's only normal people and normal problems, is another world. This one is purely magic, with people who wave around wands and wear robes and pointy hats and everything. We even have a sport that is played on flying brooms. Before you ask: no, I am not joking, I am not shitting you, I am serious – as serious as a vampire can be._

_This world that is made of only magic-users is, quite creatively, named the ‘Wizarding World’. Okay, so maybe not so original but it works, and you being a "magical creature" and all get to know about it. Now as I'm sure you noticed I did say we, I myself was born into this world back when I was a flesh and blood human. My name back then was William Malfoy and my family could trace our history back over a thousand years of only magic-users. I was the heir to my family, set to inherit a fortune that would make you pant over yourself. But then I met Dru, she turned me, and the rest you know._

_Now after blowing myself up to bits to help Buffy and the Scoobies I'm back here in this world I originally came from. And I. Need. Your. Help. You see here in this world we divide people by their blood, by how much magic a family has. I, myself, being from two magical parents who can trace their history back to more magical parents, am what you would call a pure-blood – meaning that my blood is... was pure of any non-magical blood. We are the ones with the money, the power and the legacy to pass down._

_There's also what's called a half-blood; someone who’s from a magical and non-magical family. For example, if my mother was non-magical and my father was from a magical heritage I would be a half-blood. Or if my mother was the only witch in her family and my father was from a magical family then I would also be called a half-blood because of my mother. You follow? Now let’s go on the theory that my mother was the only one in her family to have magic, she would be called a muggle-born or mudblood (although this term is deemed an insult now apparently). These are people of the lowest on the political pole._

_We also have muggles, what we call people with no magic what so ever, humans with no magical potential. There are also squibs who are people from a magical family but with no magic themselves... they are normally killed or disowned at birth. Now let’s get back to my problem. In this world, right now there's a guy who calls himself the Dark Lord... so we aren't the most original people for naming things. Anyways he wants all the muggle-borns and muggles dead. He wants to slaughter them all and make pure-bloods the only ones with any kind of power. I'm sure he has a plan for half-bloods as well but I couldn't really care less, if I’m honest._

_Now normally I just wouldn't care, wouldn't involve myself at all. But you see after I got myself blown to bits The Powers That Be kind of brought me back. When they did that, they gave me a mate: now, being a werewolf, I’m sure you know how that is, don't you? Well, my mate happens to be the damn messiah of the light side of this world. So, you can see why I'm involved? Now, as for how I need your help: right now, the light is trying to get some more wolves to join their cause, trying to get them to help out in the war that's to come. Being that the wolves in question didn't get what they wanted during the last war, they have refused to even talk to the wolf sent out to recruit them._

_I need you to help them gather as many wolf packs as you can; or at least to make them agree to remain neutral and refuse support to the dark. I need you to ask them to come join the light in this war, to aid them and in return we will help them as well. Last time they didn't have someone of a powerful line to ensure that their concerns were heard and that they were rewarded for their help. Last time they didn't have me. Now, if you agree, just take the necklace that I sent with this and say "Willow". The necklace is magical and will bring you to my home, as a note if you get this close to the moon please don't wait: I have a cellar that you can stay in for the night._

_I really need your help on this, Oz, and if you want... we can see about getting Buffy to help too. You know that where she goes your ex-girlfriend is bound to show up... but that's your call. Would also like to mention your ex lost her girlfriend so you might be able to swing that as well._

_Hope to see you soon wolf-boy,_

_Spike_

_P.S. Wizards have a potion that lets you keep your mind when you transform – maybe it will help your quest. '_

Looking down at the pages of parchment Spike wondered if he would do it, if the wolf would help him. They had never seen eye to eye, what with them trying to kill each other and all, but he was still one of the good guys. Deciding that there was nothing more that he could really say or do, Spike sealed the letter with the Malfoy crest and whistled for Allah.

In only a moment Spike felt Allah rest on his shoulder, having appeared from wherever he had been before. Moving his hand so that the phoenix could perch on his wrist he brought Allah around to face him. Looking at the strong creature before him, Spike wondered how he was gifted with such a beauty. Holding the envelope, he held it out to the bird. Speaking softly, he looked directly into his eyes while he spoke.

"Listen, I don't know if you will be able to deliver this letter and if you can’t just let me know. I don't even know the full name of the person I want to send this to, nor do I know where they are. It's to go to a werewolf by the name of Oz. He's small and will not be a part of a pack; he's a loner and is trying to from a cure for his curse, trying to fight his wolf. Do you think you can find him?"

It took a few moments for Allah to respond, however when he did he held out his leg to have the letter tied to it. Taking a small piece of twine Spike carefully tied the letter to his leg and watched as the phoenix flew outside of his bedroom window. He hoped that Allah would be able to find the wolf even though he doubted that the wolf would help. Sighing Spike leaned back in the chair and thought about his next move, he could use this time to try and contact someone else but a large part of him wanted to wait until he had to.

Standing up from his spot, Spike was slightly startled when he turned and saw Blitsy behind him. The small elf was looking at him strangely but he brushed if off when he addressed her.

"Was there something you need Blitsy?"

"Blitsy come to ask Master William if he wanted to wear clothes now that he's be up?" Seeing Spike nod his head slightly the small elf got come clothes out for her master while Spike stripped off his robe. While he dressed Blitsy fixed his hair before she left the room once that was done. Spike assumed that she left to tend to more of her duties as head-elf and thought nothing of the appearance of his elf, nor did he notice the parchment and self-inking quill that was missing.

***~*~**~**~~ Somewhere in Malfoy Manor ~*~*~*~*~***

Blitsy hid in her room, something she was given as a head-elf and had never really appreciated until now. Having heard what Master had asked of his pretty bird Blitsy had thought of what she could do for Master. Master had wanted the pretty bird to find someone that was very hard to find, and although she thought that the pretty bird could do it she knew it was the pretty bird that had been sending letters to Master's Mate. With the pretty bird gone now he would have no letters to send Master's Mate.

Master never asked for much of Blitsy and the staff, and being head-elf and able to leave the manor meant she knew how most masters were. She had seen elves beaten and starved and their masters not care had even seen one die once by their master. But her master was special; he cared about her and the other elves. Nobody was hurt in his home unless it was an accident and she was the only one who saw that was not the case with other masters. Now that Master needed her help though he didn't ask for it, didn't think to ask her to help him get Master's Mate to love Master.

Blitsy was the only one, she knew that could help, that could leave the house without Master wondering why. Blitsy had also seen how Master's Mate was with elves; he was kind... kinder than most boys his age. He had even saved an elf from a mean master, from the one who was causing her master grief now. Master's Mate would surely love Master if he knew that Master did not hurt elves too! Slowly so that she would get the letter right, Blitsy wrote to Master's Mate. When she was done it was nearly dark but she still read the letter over to make sure that it was okay.

_'Master's Mate,_

_My name Blitsy and I wanted to tell you about Master. I am the Head Elf for Master Lord Malfoy, and I see things other elves do not. When Blitsy goes to the market to buy things that Master needs, I see how other elves are hurt. I see how not-Master's elves are kicked and beaten and killed and no wizard cares. I hear things too, about how Master's Mate saved an elf, how you helped the elf. I thought about how sad Master was when the wrinkled man said that Master's Mate never love Master, how he never would have chosen him. Blitsy thought about how to make Master's Mate see that Master is good, and caring._

_Master helps his elves too; he gives us food and a uniform. He help Blitsy read and write and give us all the food we want. Master makes sure that no wizard or witch hurt us that we are allowed to make them leave if they do. Master made us promise to ask him for help, to take breaks, to stay safe. Master does not ask for much, he asks for us not to lie, to be honest... he asks for us to be happy. Master doesn't ask for Blitsy to help, to speak to Master's Mate but Blitsy wants Master to be happy... for Master to smile again like he did when he was little._

_If Master and Master's mate care about elves when no other wizard does... can Master and Master's Mate not care about each other too?_

_Blitsy_

_Head House Elf_

_P.S. Please do not tell Master about this letter... Master would be very disappointed in Blitsy if Master knew.'_

Smiling to herself, Blitsy folded the parchment and made her way to where she could feel Master's black bird was. Finding the black bird sitting by a window she held out the parchment to the black bird and spoke very softly in case someone was near.

"Blitsy asks that Master's black bird take letter to Master's Mate. Master's Mate must know how good Master is so that he will love Master. Will Master's black bird help Blitsy help Master?"

With a soft caw, black bird took the letter in her beak and took off out of the window. As she was watching black bird fly away to deliver the letter, Blitsy hoped that Master's Mate was as kind as she was told. Hopefully her letter would help Master in courting his mate. Humming slightly Blitsy started to go back to work, after all she had used up most of the day writing to Master's Mate because she was a good house elf.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I hope that you are as excited about this as I am!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fictional history of a magical creature, Slash

_Parfois il y a une personne_

_Une personne qui_

_Même sans essayer_

_Change votre monde_

 

**Chapter Eighteen**

Throughout the history of wizard-kind they had used birds to bring letters back and forth. Normally they would use an owl, and rightfully so as owls understand basic instruction and instinctively know where a letter should go. For more sensitive mail sometimes other means would be used, such as a trusted person, but most letters travelled through the air. Even muggles at one point used this means; carrier pigeons used to bring people their news. If one was lucky enough they would be graced by a delivery by one of those most noble of creatures, the phoenix.

Very few wizards had a phoenix, not just because they were rare, but because it was well known that like a wizard’s wand, the phoenix chose the wizard. And just like their wands it was never really clear why. Why would a phoenix would chose to stay inside their egg, stay alone and vulnerable to the outside world instead of bonding with the first wizard that came by? Sometimes they would hide away for centuries until the right wizard would claim their egg, being passed down from one generation to the next hoping that someday it would hatch.

Throughout the history of wizard-kind there has only ever been a handful of phoenix awake at the same time. Normally in the same country no more than two at a time and even that was rare. Still it was considered an honor to have a phoenix chose a wizard to be their bond-wizard. Once their bond-wizard died it was assumed they died as well, very few wizards knew that once the wizard dies the phoenix was reverted back to their egg form.

It was because of this link, this life-bond that the phoenix had to choose very carefully who they bonded with. First they would, while still in their egg, read the person's emotions; were they hateful? Did they seek power? Were they kind? Did they wish for love? These feelings, these needs were all easily accessed by the phoenix inside their own protective shell. After their initial search they would either pass the human off or dig deeper, allow the wizard to touch their egg to gain more knowledge. Then they would choose if they wished to hatch.

Sometimes it took years of searching, of figuring out if this wizard was the one for them before they hatched. Some phoenixes whom were still young might wait too long and only have a few short years with their wizard. Some chose too early and were stuck with living with someone that did not suit them. The trick was something each phoenix would have to discover for themselves, was how much their wizard was willing to give. Not to the phoenix but to those they loved those that they had taken into their hearts and those who had harmed them.

Allah was a smart phoenix; he had bonded only a handful of times before. And this time he knew he had finally chosen correctly to hatch for one William Malfoy. Sure he knew that others would have backed away from the vampire, knowing that they thirsted only for blood which was bad taste for a phoenix, but he dug deeper. When William had touched his egg he had felt the pain the vampire had been in, the lingering rejection of his chosen and how much he gave. He knew of the sacrifice he had given to make sure his slayer had been safe, the same one who hurt him so many times.

With his short time with the vampire he had felt what the man was still willing to give for even the chance of happiness. He was willing to fight a war, to allow others to use him in order for the chance, the very small chance of love. The Powers That Be may have given him a mate, but the chances of that mate loving him back were still small, and yet his master fought. Yes, Allah believed that he had finally chosen right in his master, in his bond-wizard even if that wizard would never die. It had been a risk, he knew when he made his choice that he could be stuck to a horrible master forever as he was a vampire... but things would turn out he was sure.

As Allah gracefully flew to where he sensed the werewolf his master wished to speak with, he let go a happy thrill. His master was the correct choice, was the one that he would not regret waiting for. So what if his brother had the legendary wizard Dumbledore as his bond-master? He knew his master would be a legend as well. Perhaps it would take time but The Powers would not have given his master a mate in The-Boy-Who-Lived if there was not something there, a speck of potential.

Yes, his master would be great if given the chance... and he would be there beside him as his master out-shines the world. He would be faithfully by his side, as his master; his vampire becomes the greatest wizard known. Gliding through the air Allah gave the phoenix equivalent of a smile, his master would be great; he had a phoenix by his side after all.

***~*~ Back With Spike *~*~**

For three days, Spike waited for Allah to come back. His correspondence between him and his mate seemed to end at some point during that time. He wrote to the young wizard again, this time giving him a small gift of a pendant which was woven with protective spells. It had been found in his personal vault, something that his ancestors had either ordered or made themselves to protect either their lover or their heir. There was no note, only the magic open for him to decipher. The pendant he knew would be worth a small fortune but he didn't mind giving it to his mate, nothing was too much or too expensive for his young human.

After he sent that letter and package he didn't hear back from the young wizard at first he thought that it was too much, that he was perhaps moving too fast for the young man... now he was merely hurt. Normally he would hear back from his mate the next day, two days at most but he had sent the pendant right after Allah left and there was still no word from either bird. Princess had been told to let no other besides his mate touch him, to wait until the young man was ready to write back and wait with him.

Deciding that there was no point in wasting his time doing nothing, Spike instead used it to get in contact with a few of his more shady contacts. He had managed to write to a few magical vampires that he knew, using a few rented owls he branched out his correspondence to cover as many as he could from both of his lives. Finally after his hand was cramped and his list had dwindled he sent the letters to be given to the owls he rented, Spike leaned back in the chair he had been using and stretched himself out.

There was only another week to go before the start of class, one more week before he would be able to finally see his mate. With the school year almost there, The Order had another meeting, this one would once again be held in his home. He knew now like he knew before that his mate would not be there, that they would not risk him until he proved himself. The only thing he could do would be to get Oz on his side in order to be accepted fully... and right now he didn't know where the wolf was.

Glancing at the clock he noticed that he wouldn't have much longer before he would have to greet his guests. Standing up he moved to his closet and picked out something a bit more formal than what he would wear normally in his home and easily changed into it. The robes where a deep black and made of fine silk which hung around his body loosely, there was a very fine silver that ran up the sides making a very fine design of roses. It was unexpected when he received it a few days ago, he found that it suited him.

Walking down to meet his guests, Spike looked to the window one more time, hoping that he would see either his phoenix or his raven, but was left disappointed. Running a hand through his hair, he plastered on a fake smile and waited for the games to begin. Dumbledore as usual was the first one to arrive and unexpectedly said that he would wait for everyone to come through before he went to the sitting room. Shrugging it off, Spike watched and greeted one by one as the members came into his home, a home he knew they would judge despite its perfection.

The Weasleys seemed hesitant for some reason, something that made a sharp pang in his undead heart. The wolf was there once again, and to his surprise the youngest two Weasleys came through the fireplace as well. They also did not move to the sitting room which he did not comment on, all of a sudden he felt his body freeze as through his fireplace came the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His hair was a deep midnight black, a colour he knew was obtained from his father. His features were small; a small frame that didn’t fit from what he had found about the features of the boy’s parents... it was a look of malnutrition. His robes were the ones that William had given him in hopes that he could go to the ball earlier, a sharp black and emerald mix that he knew would bring out his eyes.

His eyes, oh his eyes. William had known that they would be green, the same as the young man’s mothers, but nobody could say _how_  green they were. It was if they were the most precious emeralds staring at him, looking at him with a hesitant fear. Even beyond the glasses, a gift he knew was inherited from his father they could not hide the most amazing eyes he had seen in his life. For what seemed like hours, Spike let himself get lost in the young man’s gaze however it must have only been a few seconds before he smelt it. If his eyes were enough to stop him from being able to move, the sent nearly drove him into action, an action he knew he would regret.

With his magic hyper aware around his mate, a side-effect he didn't know about he could  _feel_  the others raise their wands. His mouth was partially open, enough for them to see his elongated fangs that were begging for the chance to mark their mate, to show that he was claimed. His erection was straining against his pants making him thank The Powers That Be for robes, as everything in his body and distant soul was telling him to claim what was his. If not for his exposure to his sent before, Spike was certain that he would have attacked the one person he should never harm.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in the sweet and intoxicating sent for a few moments to get his body accustomed to the smell. There was no kind of relief from his self-torture only a burning through his blood. Still he managed to at least bring his fangs back to normal human teeth and calmed his probably glowing eyes. Eventually through several long and excruciating minutes he calmed his body down so that his fists that he hadn’t realized were clenched relaxed. There was a dribble of blood from his hands where his enlarged claws had pierced his skin but he could already feel it healing.

Still nobody made a sound, not a peep was heard from anywhere in the house, and slowly ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. Here standing before him was his mate, the one person in the world that The Powers had felt belonged to him... and he was acting like a complete monster. Now that he managed to calm himself down enough to speak to the young man before him, Spike didn't know what he should say. Should he invite him to his home? Should he beg for his forgiveness for the episode his just witnessed? Should he comment on the fact that he was wearing the robes which he bought for him, or complement his form? Instead his mouth seemed to work without his consent and spoke what was on the front of his mind, regardless of his thoughtful input.

"Welcome luv, to Malfoy Manor."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Finally, we have Harry and Spike in the same room!!! Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slash

_Sometimes your whole life changes_

_In just one moment_

_Everything is new again_

_It's in this moment of time_

_That you realize that nothing else_

_Could ever have been_

 

**Chapter Nineteen**

 

William wouldn't be able to, with the incentive of never ending pain, be able to tell you how he managed to get enough words in to lead everyone to the dining room. If you begged him, he could not tell you how he stopped himself from touching his mate, while he walked a step behind him. If Drusilla asked, he would not be able to tell her how he managed to sit and sip on his blood while the others ate around him. All that he would be able to tell anyone was that somewhere between the fireplace and the table he fell in love. It was nothing like the love he thought he felt before, nothing like the long nights of denial and eventual acceptance. There was hardly any time between ‘Hello’ and love. He had never thought himself a believer in love at first sight, he knew now that he was wrong, so very wrong.

There was no slow pinning for the man, no restless nights trying to figure out how to get them out of his head. There was no doubt, no denial that he could never love the one before him, no guessing. In a few moments, he fell helplessly and completely in love, in a way that should have scared him, but only filled him with such... peace. There was something to be said about the mating habits of magical creatures if this was the result of only a few moments. Somehow, he instantly knew that everything; every heartbreak, every moment of self-loathing, of hate, of pain, of pleasure, was to bring him to this moment in time.

After meeting his mate, without said mate even speaking, he would never be able to move from this moment. There was nothing that he could do which could change how he felt, could change the love he knew would last the rest of his time on Earth. Oh, he knew that his mate did not feel the same... how could he? A human heart was not made to feel as intensely, as completely as he did right in this moment. A human love was fickle, would wonder from person to person if given the chance, and was never as solid as they liked to believe. Even those who married for years could eventually break their love. A human love could end when the other dies, when they grow older, when they expand their family, but Spike knew that _his_ never would, regardless of how his life played before him.

Sitting while drinking his blood inside of his dark glass as not to make those around him squeamish, he noticed that the others were finishing their meals. Blitsy ever the diligent house elf, came with a small bow and snapped her fingers to clear away the plates, giving him a nervous smile before popping out silently. Still with only half of his mind on the task of hand, Spike tore his gaze away from his mate, the only creature he had looked at since his arrival when Dumbledore spoke. Keeping his mate visible in the corner of his eye, Spike noticed how his mate seemed to relax slightly now that he wasn't staring at him.

"Today we are to formally greet three new members in The Order. Although just turning of age, the three of them have been working to help in the fight against Lord Voldemort since their first year and for one much earlier. Please allow me to formally introduce Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter into The Order of the Phoenix."

There was an enthusiastic clapping around the table however Spike did not move his hands. Looking at Molly Weasley he caught her eye and nodded slightly to her as she was the only one not clapping. It seemed that the mother of the youngest understood the gravity of someone so young being forced to fight... and the odds of them saying children for much longer had changed so drastically. It was with a new sense of clarity that Spike realized how quickly he would need to act to finish this war to save his mate. He had no dominance, no ground in which to forbid his love from fighting, and as such instead he would need to do so slyly but quickly.

It appeared there was no longer any time for him to plan to seduce his mate, instead his focus should be on ending the war and nothing else. Knowing that his hands were tied he finally allowed himself to make a mental note of what he needed to do. He needed to write to his grand-sire as quickly as possible. Once Princess came back he would have to send a letter to one of the very people he wished to avoid at all costs. Hearing someone clear their throat Spike nearly growled at the wolf as he was forced back into the present and back to the people in his home.

Seeing that Albus was looking at him with a damn twinkle of all things in his eyes he assumed that he was being asked a question. Trying to think back he came up with nothing and instead shrugged his shoulders with a slight smile. He didn't have a clue what was being asked.

"Sorry Albus, must be my age getting at me... what were you sayin'?" Hearing the light chuckles from the room, Spike sighed internally as they let his slip-up slide.

"Think nothing of it, my boy... I was merely asking if you have any progress with your friend."

Thinking about it, Spike wondering how much longer it would be for Allah to find Oz, or if he was even alive _to_ find. Deciding it was better to leave that last part out, Spike answered the best that he could.

"I sent Allah, my phoenix to find him, but I don't know where he is now to know when Allah should be back. Last I heard, he was off trying to find a cure for his monthly problem, once he listens to me he will be willing to fight the good fight. I also decided to reach out to a few other contacts earlier today, I should be hearing back from them in a few days’ time if not sooner. I suspect that in the next few days, as soon as they hear word you will find that the Dark Lord will have almost none of his vampire followers."

Seeing the look of disbelief on the others faces he was only slightly startled when one of the men he didn't know that well with a fake eye spoke. "You can't expect us to believe that! Dark creatures frolic to the Dark Lord and no matter what you say to the young ones and The Ministry I will not be fooled. There is nothing you a mere vampire can say in a letter to change their loyalty to someone so powerful."

Shaking his head slightly Spike sighed before he ran his hand through his hair in a move to regain self-control. "You're right" the looks of disappointment and triumph were ignored as he continued. "There is no _mere_ vampire that on his word alone could move armies. Vampires don't respect loyalty and they don't follow people without cause, however you are forgetting one thing. _I am no mere vampire;_ I am a _Master_ vampire, the elite of my kind. Here in my homeland I am known amongst our kind as a legend, something that they only whisper about. The only two that can claim to have more of a title than my own are my sire and grand-sire."

Looking up, Spike met the eye of the one that questioned him in front of his mate, and whispered in a forceful tone. "The vampires may be dark creatures... but they _will_ listen to _me_."

Albus it seemed was waiting for his self-deceleration and title as he smiled brightly at him. There were still disbelieving gazes directed his way but he didn't care, the majority of those that were until the control of the Dark Lord were harmless sheep. They would disband if he told them to, even without proof of who he was, but he sent a vial of his own blood that would prove to them that he was back. With Dru and Angel out of the country, at least for now, that left him being top vamp. There would be a few, maybe a handful of vampires who had spent their time working up the ranks that would want to stay where they were and that would be fine... but the majority would be his.

"What would they want in return for fighting for us?"

The voice that spoke nearly made him fall over from the sweetness of the sound. He didn't have to look to know that the one who spoke was his young mate, only he would be able to cause such a reaction from his voice alone. Faltering slightly, he looked at his mate and took a drink from his glass that was still full of blood before answering to try and quell his hunger.

"There is nothing that you would be able to offer them to join in on the fight. Their loyalty is won through fear alone, and this is one creature you cannot reason with. They will fight, and they will die while fighting because they fear me, they fear the power I hold and who I am linked with more than anything. Before I left I made a name for myself, not a nice one mind you but a name none-the-less that they will remember. Not all vampires will serve me, as I'm sure some of them will have moved up in the ranks and want to stay there... but they will be easily dealt with."

It was the young woman that was sitting beside his mate that spoke out against him this time, her hair seeming to frizz while she was angry. "You can't just expect people to follow you out of fear. These are creatures who are smart enough to think for themselves, they should be treated as people not abused by power... if you want to have them work for us they need something to work for... something we can give them in return."

Although some of The Order nodded their heads at what she was saying those that had seen war in their time knew better and watched for his reaction. Sighing once again, Spike tried to calm his temper as not to yell at who he assumed was his mate’s friend. "I understand where you are coming from, young one. Trust me in this; I understand you want to have vampires treated better, to give them something so that they can be more freely accepted in your world. But we are not to be accepted in your world like a human, it would only end in disaster."

Seeing that she was about to speak again, Spike help up a hand to stop her before she began. "Vampires are not people, you must understand this. They do not think, they do not _feel_ there is only blood and pain in their world and an all-consuming _hunger_ that renders them unable to think of anything else except biting and draining Every. Living. Human." Looking directly at her so that she could see into his eyes he smirked enough to show his right fang.

"The only thing that passes through our minds is the pleasure of feeding, of the lust of the hunt and of the pain of being turned by our sire. Out of a thousand vampires, maybe a hundred will make it through their first five years; out of that hundred maybe fifty will make it into their first century. And maybe out of that fifty, one will make it to see his or her sanity returned to them... but even that one can be so lost in their new life that they forget what it was like to _feel_."

"We are a mindless, heartless species and it is because of this that we are only lead by fear and pain. When we do come back to ourselves, it is different for every vampire and depends entirely on our sire... did they feed us when we were learning? Did they give us their own blood which can speed up the process? Did they turn us while we were still young and if so, how young? These all play a contributing factor on if we live to see ourselves grow and to feel again."

Everyone was listening to him now, watching as he explained why he would have to be strict with the vampires he wished to rule over. "Of the vampires that the Dark Lord has under his control I can safely assume that only about twenty of them are able to understand what is really going on, and what he is fighting for. The rest are merely looking for a chance, for the opportunity, to kill as many humans as they can. I am sure by the end of this you will be able to safely speak with a few vampires like myself, able to control our urges and not tear you apart... but please it is important to understand that we are the _exception_ to our kind the same way that an oyster holds a purple pearl."

Nobody spoke for a while, letting what he said sink in, or in Hermione’s case letting her cool down. It was the Weasley's youngest boy the spoke next, whose question made his heart jump into his chest. "How did you become the exception?" Glancing at his mate he saw that the question was written in his eyes, but he froze when he had to answer.

"I wasn't always this... human. In fact, I spent a great many years perfecting my killing abilities so that I would come out on top. Most of my time here, in my homeland was spent with my blood-thirsty sire and grand-sire when he had the time for me. I suppose it’s possible that my magic helped... but normally when a childe leaves their sire, it is the childe that in fact leaves. After my sire and my grand-sire both left me by myself for their own reasons, I had to learn how to survive somehow."

"I also fed from time to time on the rarest and purest blood out there, having exquisite tastes in my human life left me with a desire for it in my vampire one. When I did find my sire and grand-sire again there was a... series of events we'll say that led to me to having to rediscover my sanity. Which brings me nicely to a request if you will, that I wanted to bring up this evening."

Turning to address only Albus, Spike thought about how to phrase his request. "During my time teaching, there will be a few people from my past who will be making their way here to help in the war efforts. They will need to see me, for them to... understand what is going on in this war. I would like to request that those that are harmless to humans especially children, be granted access to Hogwarts temporarily so that we can... catch up."

There were shouts of protest around the room, one of which being from the man with only one eye. Albus however brought a hand to his beard and stroked it before he responded.

"And who would be these people be that would be in the school? I cannot in good conscious, allow just anyone into the school be them human or not."

William took his time before he answered; there were a few people that he knew would want to see him, even if just to yell at him. He had enough room for those he wanted to come over the pond for him, but some would want to stay closer to the action.

"First I am going to ask my grand-sire to join and see what kind of strings he can pull. Honesty, I don't know who he will bring with him, although I think he has a kid now... I will ask him to come alone but knowing him he won’t listen to me. He's harmless to anything human or weak right now; he was cursed with his soul and now makes sure that all the baddies around his home are taken care of."

"The second person I need to get a hold of is one of the slayers so she shouldn't be a problem around children. She might bring her gang with her... that includes a very powerful, although muggle-trained witch; and a demon-touched guy with serious woman issues. I'm honestly not sure who all survived the explosion to tell you who would be coming, but only the slayer would need to be in the school... I owe her that much at least."

"And how does a vampire become friends with a slayer... first trying to say that you can control vampires without a thought, now this what do you take us for?"

Before anyone else could speak, Spike responded the only way he knew how. It was stupid of him in front of his mate. It was stupid by the fact that he knew he mate was uncertain of him, but he would find out one way or another.

"Honestly I don't think that it would be possible for a vampire to be friends with a slayer. We came together because something was threatening us both. The whole the enemy of my enemy thing... but that's not how we came to work together."

Sighing heavily and keeping one eye on his mate, Spike continued where he stopped.

"I suppose we came together because she was the love with my grand-sire and I wanted to see what he fell in love for. Then it became an obsession, until eventually she became my lover. I _died_ for her... she owes me."

"She was your lover?"

Spike turned his full attention to his mate and nodded slightly before answering the betrayal in his gaze.

"I thought that she was the love of my undead life, that is until this afternoon, when you walked through my fireplace. Creatures don't love like humans, from the moment you came into this manor my entire being now belongs to you, never doubt that."

 

 


End file.
